La Rôdeuse de Dale
by Vanariane
Summary: La Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, secondée par l'Istari Gandalf le Gris et le hobbit Bilbon Sacquet, part à la reconquête du royaume perdu d'Erebor, déloger le dragon Smaug. C'est l'histoire que vous connaissez. Mais sur la Route de l'Est, ils vont croiser des chemins, et notamment celui d'une Rôdeuse aussi surprenante qu'insolente, s'en retournant vers la terre de ses racines.
1. La Rôdeuse

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire, le film Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu et le livre The Hobbit, sont la propriété de Warner Bros Pictures et de J.R.R. Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent, exceptée mon personnage : Sif.

_2 sept. 2013 -_

_I  
La Rôdeuse__  
_

* * *

Un vol d'hirondelles traversa le ciel dans une aérienne course-poursuite, faisant courir leurs ombres graciles sur l'orée d'une forêt. Le terrain était inhospitalier, clairsemé d'herbe et de roches abruptes émergeant du sol, pourtant une petite ferme s'était tenue ici. Sa carcasse se dressait encore, solitaire, la charpente de bois à demi emportée, le mur de pierre effondré.  
En bas de la petite colline, la silhouette d'un cheval blanc pommelé de gris sans aucun harnachement d'aucune sorte broutait paisiblement, le pied sûr parmi la rocaille environnante. A quelques pas de l'animal, dans un potager abandonné, une femme était accroupie au sol, les mains dans l'herbe à la recherche de champignons et de légumes qu'elle enfournait dans une besace. Un vent d'est soulevait de longues boucles d'un roux foncé où le soleil jetait des reflets de cuivre. Levant la tête vers le vol d'hirondelles qui passait au dessus d'elle dans un pépiement joyeux, la femme dégagea les boucles qui dissimulaient un visage charmant, parsemé de mutines taches de rousseur autour du nez. Ses yeux gris acier, d'une forme féline, suivaient le ballet des oiseaux tandis que sa bouche s'ourlait d'un discret sourire.

Soudain, des voix d'hommes troublèrent le calme des collines, tapageuses, reflétant au moins la présence d'une cinquantaine d'individus. Les intrus semblaient aborder la colline surplombée par la ferme en ruine où la femme avait prévu de passer la nuit.  
Se relevant lestement, la rouquine arrima son butin à sa ceinture et épousseta ses mains terreuses sur les braies de toile résistante qui soulignaient ses jambes, insérées dans des bottes de voyage.

- Elwë, appela-t-elle.

Le cheval gris qui avait également dressé ses oreilles à l'approche des intrus, s'approcha de la femme, ses sabots n'émettant étrangement aucun son au contact de la roche.

- Nous avons de la visite, allons voir, reprit la rouquine sans détacher ses yeux de la colline avant de sauter à cru sur le dos de l'animal.

Attrapant l'arc qu'elle portait en travers du dos d'une main, elle emmêla ses doigts dans l'épaisse crinière cendrée de l'autre et talonna Elwë qui prit aussitôt le galop en direction des ruines.

La Compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de –Chêne à la reconquête d'Erebor, comptait en vérité quatorze Nains, qui faisaient le boucan de toute une garnison. Arrivant en vue de la ferme en ruine, l'héritier de Durïn qui menait l'expédition ordonna le bivouac et toute la Compagnie fut heureuse de prendre enfin un peu de repos.

Tapie derrière un rocher, la rôdeuse épia le groupe un instant, surprise par la présence de Nains dans ces terres et méfiante : c'étaient une race de guerriers féroces. Elle les compta, étudia leur équipement, elle observa deux jeunes Nains regrouper leurs poneys dans un enclos de fortune et quelques autres s'atteler à la préparation du dîner. Bien qu'armés jusqu'aux dents, ce groupe de Nains semblait baigner dans une atmosphère joyeuse de camaraderie. La femme aperçut également un vieillard gris d'une grande taille appuyé sur un bâton aussi haut que lui, un magicien errant, ami des rôdeurs, sur lequel il était impossible de se tromper de nom. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs isolé avec l'un des Nains et tenait une discussion animée.  
La vue de Gandalf le Gris fit oublier toute méfiance à la rouquine qui failli sortir de sa cachette comme une fleur, mais elle se ravisa en voyant le magicien s'éloigner soudainement à grands pas excédés. Elle entendit :

- Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne qui ait la tête sur les épaules ! … MOI, Monsieur Sacquet !

La rouquine n'ayant aucune idée de la réaction des Nains face à une inconnue sans la présence du magicien, elle jugea plus sage d'encocher une flèche sur son arc qu'elle garderait baissé et distendu, mais prêt à servir. Pressant doucement les flancs d'Elwë, elle sortit de derrière le rocher en hélant la compagnie d'une voix forte.

- Que font des Nains si loin des Montagnes Bleues ?

La Compagnie sursauta, pensant l'endroit désert de toute vie, et se rua sur ses armes. Alors, la rôdeuse banda son arc et ajusta sa visée avant de crier.

- Je ne suis pas une ennemie, j'escomptais seulement bivouaquer à l'abri de cette ferme, comme vous !

- Baissez vos armes, intima froidement Thorïn, sortant de la ferme en ruine. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter autour d'un feu et d'un bol de ragoût, proposa la femme en rangeant arc et flèche avant de descendre de cheval et d'avancer les paumes levées. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, je le jure, juste une simple voyageuse.

- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas nous nuire, vous n'auriez aucune chance de vous en sortir, asséna Thorïn d'une voix grondante. Joignez-vous à nous.

- Je vous remercie, répondit la rôdeuse en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Thorïn, tu es sûr de vouloir l'accueillir autour de notre feu ? chuchota Balïn tandis que les présentations se faisaient entre l'inconnue et les Nains.

- C'est une femme, seule, elle ne représente aucun risque. Veille à ce que nul ne mentionne notre quête.

- Je me nomme Sif, ravie de vous rencontrer, se présenta la rouquine en recevant les tapes dans le dos d'une multitude de Nains.

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Bofur, et voici Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, Balïn et Dwalïn ! Notre chef renfrogné là-bas, c'est Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain, petit-fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, etc. Et nous en avons encore deux autres qui sont partis garder les poneys, nous vous présenterons, ce sont Fili et Kili ! Ah, et voici Bilbon, notre cambrio… notre hobbit !

- Je ne vais jamais parvenir à retenir tous ces noms ! rit Sif d'une voix claire, avant de se joindre à Oin, Gloin et Bombur pour la préparation du repas, auquel elle contribua par sa récolte de champignons et de tubercules.

Plus tard, assis autour du feu sous la charpente démolie, chacun dévorait le contenu de son écuelle en écoutant une histoire de Balïn. Sif n'en dit mot mais elle aurait adoré entendre les Nains chanter, car l'on disait que leurs voix réunies avaient quelque chose de magique, que l'on pouvait presque y entendre le marteau frapper l'enclume, le feu ronfler dans la forge et le bruissement de rivières de joyaux. La jeune femme n'avait pas partagé le repas beaucoup de Nains dans sa vie, mais elle fut agréablement surprise par leur promptitude à l'amitié, ne fusse que pour un dîner. Dans les Monts de Fer, les Nains l'avaient surtout marqué par leur sens des affaires, leur rusticité et leur amour de tout ce qui brille.

- D'où venez-vous, Sif ? questionna Balïn en rompant une miche de pain pour saucer son écuelle.

- D'un peu partout, répondit la rouquine d'un air énigmatique. En vérité, je suis originaire de la ville de Dale, à l'époque où elle n'avait pas connu le feu de Smaug.

L'évocation du cracheur de feu, effleurant de si près le but de l'expédition des Nains tenu secret, raidit imperceptiblement les membres de la Compagnie. Mais la rôdeuse apportait un vent de fraîcheur sur la Compagnie, lui faisant presque oublier les épreuves qui l'attendait. La femme poursuivit. Elle dominait les autres Nains d'une bonne tête, mais son sourire franc, son aplomb et sa pipe la rapprochait d'eux. Vêtue comme un homme, il n'y avait ses courbes, dissimulées sous les couches de laine et de cuir, qui changeaient le paysage des Nains, il fallait le dire.

- Aujourd'hui, je finis par revenir sur mes pas. Dale n'existe plus bien sûr, mais je me rends à Lacville.

- Comment une femme parvient-elle à survivre sur des terres aussi hostiles ? s'étonna Dwalïn, que la délicatesse n'étouffait pas, comme la plupart des Nains.

- En n'attirant jamais l'attention, proféra Sif en mordillant sa pipe avec un sourire.

- A l'époque où Dale existait, commença Bofur, mais c'était il y a plus de cent soixante-dix ans !

Dans le silence qui s'installait, douze paires d'yeux écarquillés se rivèrent alors sur Sif, la détaillant, la jugeant bien trop jeune pour avoir vécu plus d'un demi-siècle. Chacun décelait l'aura qui se dégageait de la rôdeuse, endurcie, téméraire et sauvage. Thorïn réfléchissait dans son coin, peut-être était-elle une descendante de Numenor ? Sif quant à elle, éclata d'un rire enjoué, ce qui contrasta aussitôt, prétextant qu'elle était très bien conservée, ce qui en soi n'était pas faux.  
Puis, reportant son attention sur la curieuse présence d'un hobbit plutôt silencieux au sein d'une compagnie Naine, Sif l'interpella par-dessus le feu.

- Et vous Bilbon Sacquet, d'où venez-vous ?

Le hobbit sembla soudain sortir de ses pensées, surpris que l'on s'intéresse à lui, et secoua énergiquement ses boucles châtain pour les chasser définitivement. Il reporta son regard sur le visage de Sif noyé par la lumière du feu et chercha ces mots un instant.

- Je viens de la Comté, de… Hobbitbourg, Cul-de-Sac, répondit Bilbon de façon un peu abrupte.

Sur ce, Bofur avait rempli deux écuelles de ragoût qu'il chargea le hobbit de porter à Fili et Kili.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, les Nains s'échangeant des regards hésitants, jusqu'à ce que Thorïn, resté mutique depuis leur rencontre, ne réponde d'un ton acerbe. Sans regarder Sif, il ne semblait pas s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier d'ailleurs.

- Le hobbit s'est joint à nous par pure folie, tout comme nous avons été fous de lui proposer ce poste : c'est un fardeau.

Le semi-homme n'avait certes pas l'air très féroce mais Sif s'étonna de la dureté de ces paroles. Les Nains étaient rustres, elle le savait, même si entre eux régnait une entraide et une fraternité exemplaire, le cas de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne l'intriguait. La sévérité de ses mots n'avait d'égale que celle de son apparence, austère, solennelle, et son caractère acariâtre.  
Toutefois, personne ne put méditer plus longtemps car Kili et Fili arrivèrent en catastrophe sur le bivouac, leurs écuelles à moitié renversées, l'air paniqué.

- Thorïn, des trolls ont volé les poneys ! s'exclama Fili.

- Et Bilbon s'est fait capturer ! ajouta Kili.

- Quoi ! Maudit soit ce hobbit ! pesta Thorïn en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Nous devons sauver notre cambrioleur ! protesta Balïn.

- Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela arriver ! Vous étiez sensés surveiller les poneys ! accusa Dwalïn, dont les veines saillirent sur ses tempes tatouées.

- Nous avons rien vu ! se révolta Kili.

- Les trolls des montagnes sont énormes et bruyants, comment auriez-vous pu les manquer si vous montiez correctement la garde ? s'en mêla Dori.

Une dispute éclata où une profusion de jurons naniens s'échangèrent de toutes parts. Sif était restée assise par terre, et ne dut se relever que quand Bombur manqua de lui marcher dessus. Dominant la compagnie d'une bonne tête, elle en profita pour lancer d'une voix forte.

- Pendant que vous vous chamaillez, Monsieur Sacquet est certainement en péril !

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, vous ! répliqua vertement Thorïn.

- La rôdeuse à quand même raison, Bilbon à besoin de nous ! Nous sommes une Compagnie ! lança Bofur en serrant le poing.

- Très bien, aux armes ! appela Thorïn. Kili, Fili, montrez-nous le chemin !

- Et elle, qui c'est ? lança Kili en désignant Sif.

- Plus tard ! gronda son oncle en partant le premier, suivit par toute la compagnie.

Kili les dépassa prestement, porté par la jeunesse de ses jambes et par son ardeur. Il arriva le premier au feu de camp des trois trolls au moment où ces derniers balançaient le hobbit par les pieds.

- Colle-lui les orteils au dessus du feu, faut l'faire couiner !

Le jeune Nain bondit comme un diable et tailla le mollet du troll le plus proche avant de faire face aux deux autres.

- Lâche-le ! hurla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'étonna Bert, le troll.

- J'ai dit : « Lâche-le », abruti ! répéta Kili en faisant tourner son épée dans sa paume d'un air effronté.

Bert lança alors Bilbon que Kili réceptionna dans ses bras, roulant tous les deux dans les feuilles mortes alors que le reste de la Compagnie, menée par Thorïn, se ruait dans la clairière à l'assaut des trolls. Dans un chaos indescriptible de cris de colère, de moulinets de bras et de glapissements de troll. Chacun tâchait de porter secours à l'autre tout en se battant, Kili, Fili, Thorïn, Dori et Balïn tailladaient les jambes et les ventres des monstres, tandis que Dwalïn, Bombur et Bofur leur écrasaient les pieds et brisaient leurs mâchoires de leurs masses.

Ori s'était fait attraper par Bert qui fut aussitôt mordu au bras par l'épée de Kili, qui entendit également une flèche siffler au ras de son oreille pour se ficher dans le cuir coriace de la main du troll. Le jeune Nain chercha l'archer des yeux quand il vit Sif entrer dans la lumière du feu, l'arc en travers du dos, une épée à la main. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un regard avant de remettre Ori sur ses pieds et de se jeter dans la mêlée.

- Les sacs ! Faut les mettre dans les sacs ! hurla Bert.

Mais les Nains couraient entre les jambes lourdes et pataudes des trolls, trop lents pour les attraper. Le plus bête, William, voulant rafler Dwalïn, n'arrêta pas son énorme mouvement de main après que le Nain tatoué ne se soit baissé et balaya Sif. La rouquine traversa la clairière et sentit brièvement les flammes lui chauffer le flanc avant d'atterrir sur Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne avec une exclamation de surprise.

- Que faites-vous là ? tonna le prince Nain en refoulant Sif pour bondir sur ses pieds et repousser la main avide de Tom qui allait se refermer sur eux.

- Curieusement, j'ai pensé que mon aide ne vous serait pas de trop ! rétorqua sèchement la femme en plantant son épée dans la cuisse du monstre.

Soudain, un bruit de sabots effréné sembla se diriger vers Sif, et cette dernière eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant que les quatre poneys ne la piétinent. Plus loin, elle vit Bilbon tenir la lame volée d'un troll près de la corde tranchée qui retenait les bêtes quelques instants plus tôt. Mais la rôdeuse ne fut pas la seule à le voir, Bert se dirigeait droit sur le hobbit. Sif courut alors dans leur direction mais Fili, Bofur, Bifur et Nori lui bloquaient le passage, faisant tournoyer leurs armes pour maintenir William à distance. Alors, on entendit Kili crier.

- Bilbon !

Les Nains s'étaient retrouvés d'un côté de la clairière, fixant avec colère les deux trolls qui tenaient chaque bras et jambe du hobbit, prêts à l'écarteler.

- Jetez vos armes, ou on en fait des miettes ! menaça Bert.

Une lueur emplie de doute passa dans le regard terrifié de Bilbon, les Nains allaient-t-ils rendre les armes pour le sauver ? Après un instant, où chacun jetait des coups d'œil anxieux à Thorïn, ce dernier finit par planter son épée au sol avec répugnance en jetant un regard amer au cambrioleur. Les autres jetèrent également leurs armes, Kili et Ori les derniers, d'un geste rageur.

- J'ai dit : jetez TOUS vos armes !

Alors seulement les Nains remarquèrent Sif, solidement campée de profil, l'empennage de sa flèche juste au dessous de son œil droit, en direction de Bilbon.

- Abaissez votre arc ! gronda Thorïn.

- Je ne fais pas partie de votre compagnie, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, cingla Sif sans quitter ses cibles des yeux.

- Mais Monsieur Sacquet en fait partie, nous avons besoin de lui ! implora Balïn. Sif, baissez votre arc, je vous en prie.

La rôdeuse, les yeux toujours rivés sur le hobbit, détendit lentement son bras.

- J'espère que Maître Sacquet vaut la peine de finir dans le gosier immonde d'un troll, siffla-t-elle en jetant son arc au sol.

**(Voilà, voilà ! Je suis un peu intimidée, c'est la première fois que je poste ici et je sais qu'on y trouve plein de petites merveilles, sachant que c'est extrêmement délicat de se glisser dans le monde et la tête des personnages de Tolkien... Tout comme il est délicat de ne pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue, mais je tâcherai de développer un peu plus le caractère de Sif pour vous en donner une idée plus nette.**

**En espérant que ce avant-goût plaira et méritera quelques petites reviews agréables, ou du moins constructives ! J'essayerai d'y répondre ! Concernant la suite, le chapitre II est déjà prêt mais mérite sûrement quelques finitions, et je préfère me donner une longueur d'avance en écrivant le III préalablement.**

**Voilà, see you soon !)**


	2. De Charybde en Scylla

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je pense que je vais poster un nouveau chapitre chaque lundi, ça me semble être un bon rythme, mais je ne garantis pas de n'avoir jamais un peu de retard. Mais j'essayerai d'être ponctuelle, c'est promis ! Merci à didine22, Gabie/Charlie et REDingue pour leurs reviews motivantes.**

**Et un merci tout particulier à akasha54 et Melior pour avoir mis ce petit embryon de fiction en favoris :)**

_9 sept. 2013 -_

_II  
De Charybde en Scylla_

* * *

- Aie ! Ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle !

Après la reddition, les trolls Bert, William et Tom s'étaient immédiatement jetés sur Nains, hobbit et rôdeuse pour leur ligoter les poignets de corde rêche avant de les fourrer dans des sacs de toile puants, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Kili avait même réussi à pocher l'œil de Tom en lui décochant un coup de pied rageur. Les trolls les entassèrent près du feu où ils construisirent une rôtissoire de fortune.

- C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y'a qu'à s'asseoir dessus et en faire de la gelée ! lança William en tournant autour de la broche sur laquelle étaient ficelés Dwalïn, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Ori et Dori.

- Faut les faire rissoler et rôtir avec une pincée de sauge, rétorqua Bert d'un air expert, tâtant le gras un peu maigre de Nori.

- Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! J'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre, grommela Tom au milieu des véhémentes protestations des Nains.

Thorïn, assis contre la roche, tâchait de mordiller le nœud de son sac pour tenter de le défaire, sans succès, tandis que tous remuaient en râlant qu'un pied leur labourait le dos. Balïn et Bilbon avaient échappé à l'entassement de peu et restaient immobiles, cogitant sur une échappatoire. Sif avait quant à elle été jetée sur les jambes de Kili tandis que ses propres jambes pesaient sur le dos de Fili. Les présentations se firent au passage. Cependant, la rôdeuse dressa l'oreille à la dernière phrase de Tom, de même que le hobbit, qui sauta derechef sur l'occasion sous les yeux de Sif qui hochait frénétiquement la tête. La rouquine se dévissa la nuque pour apercevoir un coin de ciel : une aurore naissante se découpait sur les roches qui entouraient la clairière, les ourlant d'un faible liseré d'or et de rose.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Bilbon en se redressant, sautillant péniblement dans son sac. Vous allez faire… une énorme bêtise !

- On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! piailla Dori, tournant au dessus du feu comme une oie.

- Idiots ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ?! renchérit Bofur, logé à la même enseigne.

- Je voulais dire, avec l'assaisonnement ! fit le hobbit. Vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir, ajouta-t-il sur le ton du secret, s'écartant précautionneusement de Fili.

Alors que de nouveaux cris de colère jaillissaient, tous plus gracieux les unes que les autres, Bilbon comme Sif ne purent que déplorer l'absence totale d'habilité chez les Nains. Soumis à leurs réactions viscérales, ils se tortillaient de plus belle. Complètement chahutée, la jeune femme qui mangeait ses cheveux finit par faire un mouvement de tête rageur en arrière pour les dégager et donna un coup dans le menton de Kili.  
Alors que Bert pressait Bilbon de lui livrer le secret de la préparation des Nains, Sif ne cessait de jeter à Thorïn des regards appuyés, mais ce dernier vitupérait contre le hobbit aussi bien que les autres.

- Le secret c'est de… commença Bilbon, perturbé dans son mensonge, les écorcher vifs !

- NON ! rugit Thorïn.

- Vous plaisantez ?!

- Je vais le tuer !

- Ça j'm'en souviendrai, j'm'en souviendrai ! tonna Dwalïn sur la rôtissoire, en pointant un doigt accusateur au passage.

Cependant William, impatient, décréta qu'il n'avait rien contre le Nain cru, persuadé que les habits pèseraient plus lourd dans l'estomac et que leur crasse les assaisonnerait bien assez. Alors il s'empara de Bombur qu'il menaçait d'enfourner quand Bilbo cria.

- Non, pas celui là ! Il est infecté ! Il a plein de vers dans les… boyaux. En fait ils ont tous des vers, ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non ! ajouta le cambrioleur sur sa lancée, comme William rejetait Bombur dans le tas avec un sursaut de dégoût.

Le gros Bombur pesant le poids d'un homme mort, Sif et Kili crurent étouffer lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur eux. Mais dans la confusion, la rouquine parvint à donner un coup de tête dans l'épaule et attirer l'attention de Thorïn, aux yeux duquel la diversion laborieuse de Bilbon semblait enfin apparaître.

- Jouez son jeu, pour l'amour des Valar ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en entendant Oïn et Kili rétorquer qu'ils n'avaient pas de parasites d'un ton révolté.

Le prince hocha sèchement la tête et donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Kili, leur faisant comprendre. La diversion de Bilbon fit lentement son chemin dans leur esprit et Sif ne sut alors si elle devait rire ou pleurer de ce retournement en entendant brusquement tous les Nains s'attribuer à qui mieux-mieux les plus gros parasites du monde. Seulement, il y avait tout de même une limite à la stupidité des trolls et Tom accusa aussitôt Bilbon de chercher à les embobiner.

- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! tonna alors une voix.

Les prisonniers virent soudain se dresser la haute silhouette de Gandalf. Armé de son bâton levé à deux mains au dessus de sa tête, il frappa la roche qui s'ouvrit en deux dans un immense craquement. La clairière fut alors inondée dans la lumière d'une aurore si vive qu'ils fermèrent tous les yeux, n'entendant que les cris des trolls dont la peau brûlée par le soleil se craquelait, s'effritait et se changeait en pierre. Quand le silence retomba, les trois monstres figés dans une position recroquevillée, les Nains lancèrent une vive clameur tandis que le visage impénétrable de Thorïn s'illuminait d'un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que chacun se libérait de son sac, Gandalf remarqua Sif qui aidait Dori à défaire ses liens.

- Par ma barbe, Sif, chère amie ! s'étonna le magicien, baisant poliment la main de la rôdeuse. Si je m'attendais à vous rencontrer ici, en compagnie de Nains !

- Nous convoitions le même abri pour la nuit. Mais vous-même, que faites-vous ici, Gandalf ? s'enquit la rouquine, peu scrupuleuse de questionner un Istari.

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit Thorïn fondre sur eux dans l'intention manifeste d'empêcher le vieillard d'être trop bavard, avec une subtilité qui ne trompa ni l'Istari, ni la rôdeuse. Gandalf devina une certaine tension qui ne le surprit guère entre le prince Nain et la rouquine qui se détourna sans un mot, comprenant que sa présence indisposait Thorïn.

- Où êtes-vous allé, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? demanda celui-ci, en jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil vers Sif.

- Voir plus avant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? poursuivit le Nain, réellement curieux.

- Un regard en arrière, répondit Gandalf.

A peine remis de cette agitation, la perspective de mettre la main sur quelque magot poussa les Nains à chercher une caverne où les trolls avaient forcément dû s'établir récemment. Sif suivit sans réfléchir, conversant avec Gandalf qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une décennie, sous l'œil toujours soupçonneux de Thorïn. Sif raconta son périple, à travers le Rohan, le Gondor et le Harad, au cours duquel elle avait eu l'occasion de se confronter aux avatars d'une puissance maléfique datant d'un autre Age. Bien que vagabonde, Sif avait besoin d'argent comme tout à chacun. Ainsi, dans les cités elle n'était qu'une mercenaire, se coupant les cheveux et se faisant passer pour un homme. Il y a quelques années, elle avait donc été engagée en renfort pour soutenir la garnison d'Osgiliath contre l'assaut d'étranges orques. Plus grands, plus forts, ils ne craignaient pas le jour: les premiers uruk-hais noirs du Mordor, qui prirent et détruisirent l'ancienne capitale. La garnison fut pratiquement décimée et les quelques rescapés délestés de leurs armures, dont Sif, s'accrochèrent à leur salut en se jetant dans l'Anduin. Le récit prit fin ici, le front de Gandalf s'était obscurcit, songeur.

La Compagnie finit par trouver une grotte, guidée par une puissante odeur de décomposition, le long d'une falaise mais seuls Thorïn, Gandalf, Dwalïn, Gloïn, Nori et Bofur descendirent dans l'antre pestilentiel, laissant aux autres le soin de faire le guet.  
Kili mordillait pensivement sa pipe en observant Sif, assise en tailleur sur une souche, elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Ori. Le plus jeune des Nains, penché sur un carnet de cuir rouge, griffonnait hâtivement ce que Kili reconnu comme étant la silhouette d'une femme bouclée en plein rire, une pipe à la main. L'archer comprit alors l'air ravi de la rôdeuse qu'Ori, trop absorbé, n'avait pas remarquée, et sourit à son tour, appréciant son côté malicieux.

Sans s'embarrasser, il l'interpella de son petit air insolent.

- Vous vous débrouillez bien à l'arc !

- L'on m'a rapporté que vous étiez bon également, répondit Sif en levant la tête vers le jeune héritier.

- Nous devrions nous confronter un jour ! lança-t-il gaiment.

La rôdeuse secoua ses boucles rousses et répliqua avec une petite moue espiègle, retroussant son nez couvert de tâches de son, qui fit frémir Kili.

- Ne craignez-vous pas de prendre une leçon de tir à l'arc ?

- Haha ! Un défi, vous me plaisez vous !

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, répondit Sif avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'esclaffer devant l'air troublé du jeune Nain.

Puis, voyant Fili rejoindre son jeune frère d'un air curieux, la rôdeuse ajouta :

- Nous devons avoir sensiblement le même âge, non ? Physiquement parlant.

Fili la détailla d'un air perplexe, lui indiquant que son frère et lui avaient respectivement 82 ans et 77 ans et qu'ils étaient pourtant deux des plus jeunes de la Compagnie. Ce à quoi l'archère leur opposa ses 181 ans, s'amusant à nouveau de cette même figure abasourdie qui faisait ressembler les frères à des deux garnements. Les héritiers de Durïn la regardèrent attentivement, plissant les yeux, alors qu'elle se livrait patiemment à l'examen. Elle était de la génération de leur oncle !

- Vous êtes humaine, asséna Kili.

- Oui.

- Descendante de Numenor ? tenta Fili, sur la même idée que Thorïn lors du bivouac.

- Non.

Elle jouerait franc jeu avec eux. Tirant activement sur leurs pipes, les sourcils froncés, les jeunes Nains se creusaient la tête. Le visage de Sif semblait ignorer les ans, mais son teint d'un velouté parfait, bien qu'un peu sale, contrastait avec le vécu qui se lisait dans ses prunelles grises.

- Auriez-vous… du sang d'elfe ? risqua Ori, que l'on avait oublié. J'ai… j'ai remarqué que vous aviez des oreilles...

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Fili et Kili, distinguant à leur tour une oreille subtilement pointue à travers les boucles rousses.

- Vous êtes très observateur, Ori ! s'égaya Sif.

- Mais, intervint Kili, les cheveux roux et bouclés…

- Le sang elfique dans mes veines s'est dilué au cours des générations, je vieillis très lentement voilà tout, s'expliqua la rôdeuse, consciente du désamour des Nains pour tout ce qui à trait de près ou de loin aux elfes. Mais gardez le secret, vos compagnons ont déduit que j'étais une Dunedain, ce qui est mieux pour nous tous.

- Thorïn est d'ascendance royale, orgueilleux et acariâtre qui plus est, rappela Fili avec une surprenante lucidité, notre oncle déteste qu'on lui tienne tête. Il n'a pas du digérer votre rebuffade dans la clairière des trolls.

- Les rôdeurs n'obéissent à personne, maugréa Sif. Néanmoins, je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Monsieur Sacquet avant de partir, il n'a pas du comprendre.

- De partir ? répétèrent les trois Nains d'un air déçu.

- Quelque chose approche ! lança soudain la voix de Balïn, les faisant bondir sur leurs pieds.

Les épées remplacèrent aussitôt les pipes dans les mains des héritiers de Durïn, Ori avait remballé son carnet de voyage au profit de sa fronde et Sif fit sauter sa propre lame dans sa main. La Compagnie s'élança sur quelques mètres avant de se stopper en catastrophe devant un traineau de bois mangé de lichen et attelé d'une dizaine de lièvres au pelage brun moiré d'or. Aux commandes, l'homme le plus singulier qu'ils aient jamais vu : entièrement vêtu dans des tons terreux, si bien couvert de mousse et de fientes d'oiseaux qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une souche. Sa barbe et ses favoris bruns étaient si broussailleux qu'ils lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

- Aux voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins ! s'égosilla-t-il en roulant des yeux fous, agitant son bâton.

- Radagast ! C'est Radagast le Brun ! s'exclama Gandalf avec soulagement pour tranquilliser les Nains qui encerclaient déjà l'Istari, méfiants. Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?

- Je vous cherchais Gandalf ! Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes ! souffla Radagast.

- Mais encore ? questionna le magicien gris, méfiant.

Le Brun ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se lancer, mais hésita, referma la bouche, et recommença le même manège avant de s'écrier sur l'intonation agacée d'un ancien aux trous de mémoire importuns.

- Oh, euh… attendez un instant. Oh ! Une idée m'est venue, et elle s'est envolée… je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue ! Oh… mais…

S'en suivit un flot de mots incompréhensibles car Gandalf sortit de la bouche de l'étrange Istari un phasme du bout des doigts, faisant par la même plisser le nez à la plupart des Nains présents, Bilbon et Sif compris.

Les deux magiciens finirent par s'isoler du reste de la Compagnie, alors Radagast entretint son homologue de l'étrange mal qui ravageait la forêt de Vert-bois, comme un poison viciant l'air et décimant toute vie animale ou végétale. Le Brun fit également mention d'araignées, descendantes d'Ungoliant, ce fut tout ce que l'ouïe fine des oreilles pointues de Sif pu saisir de leur aparté. Le reste concernant le Nécromancien tapi à Dol-Guldur fut prononcé sur un ton trop bas et grave pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre indépendamment de sa volonté.  
Interrompant le plus poliment qu'elle put le monologue de Bifur qui s'exprimait, comme à l'accoutumée, en khuzdul ancien et à grands renforts de gestes sur la raison pour laquelle il avait le fer d'une hache enfoncé dans le front, Sif se dirigea vers Bilbon Sacquet. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la veille. Blotti contre un tronc, le hobbit observait plus en détail la dague que Gandalf lui avait dénichée dans la caverne, suivant de son pouce les incurvations gravées dans le cuir du fourreau.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, face au hobbit.

- J'ai… disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais c'est gentil de vous en soucier, soupira Bilbon, vous êtes bien la seule.

- Bilbon, l'interrompit-elle, dans cette clairière vos compagnons ont accouru pour vous sauver, ils ont préféré baisser leurs armes, s'asseoir sur leur fierté de guerriers et être jetés dans des sacs pour vous protéger.

- Ils pensent avoir besoin de moi, mais je sais qu'il leur en coûte également de le penser, répondit tristement le semi-homme. Vous, qui n'attendez rien de moi, n'aviez d'ailleurs pas baissé votre arc.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, Bilbon, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec vous… Ma fierté m'interdisait de me rendre et il me révoltait que Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne étende son autorité sur moi. Je vous prie humblement d'excuser ma conduite, s'excusa Sif en se relevant, l'échine ployée et la main sur le cœur.

Thorïn qui, de son côté, discutait à mi-voix de la suite des évènements avec Dwalïn, darda ses yeux d'acier sur le cambrioleur rouge d'embarras, qui secouait la main devant Sif, la priant de se redresser. Ainsi, le semi-homme recevait de plates excuses de la part de la rôdeuse alors que lui, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, héritier de Durïn, n'écopait que de regards indifférents frisant l'insolence suite à leur altercation dans la clairière. « Ne perdez pas espoir, Bilbon » entendit-t-il, devinant de l'affection dans la voix de Sif, auquel le hobbit répondit par un sourire timide. Avec un grognement d'ours, le prince Nain planta là Dwalïn et marcha sur la rôdeuse.

- Vous ! l'interpella-t-il, faisant présager le pire à la Compagnie dont les têtes se dressèrent toutes.

Après un instant de silence, Sif se retourna et fit dignement face au prince qui lui arrivait sous le menton mais en imposait plus que s'il faisait deux mètres. Pourtant un bruit la figea brusquement, les yeux rivés sur un point au dessus de l'épaule de Thorïn, les oreilles frémissantes.

- C'était un loup ? s'alarma Bilbon ? Y'a-t-il des loups dans le coin ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup, réfuta Bofur en raffermissant sa prise sur son marteau.

Soudain, un énorme warg apparut au sommet de la butte qui surplombait le groupe. L'animal poussa un hurlement et fut sur la Compagnie en trois bonds, renversant Dori et Sif au moment où celle-ci dégainait les dagues croisées sur ses reins. Esquivant de peu les crocs voraces, la rôdeuse enfonça ses lames à travers ses côtes, qui éclaboussèrent ses mains de sang chaud, tandis que la nouvelle lame elfique de Thorïn achevait le monstre comme d'elle-même, le tranchant presque en deux.  
Alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de sous le cadavre, les cris des Nains lui indiquèrent qu'un second les prenait à revers. Immédiatement touché par une flèche de Kili, la bête s'écrasa sous le nez de la rouquine et fut promptement achevée par Dwalïn qui lui ficha son énorme hache dans le crâne dans un craquement sinistre. Sif était restée immobile, les paumes au sol, son visage à quelques centimètres des mâchoires écumantes du warg, elle se força à expirer avant de lever les yeux vers Dwalïn qui la tira prestement sur ses jambes.

- Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ca veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin ! gronda Thorïn en dégageant son épée du cadavre.

- Une bande d'orques ? répéta Bilbon comme s'il avait mal compris.

- A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête, en dehors de votre clan ? s'interposa Gandalf.

- A personne ! se défendit le prince de Durïn, désemparé.

- A qui l'avez-vous dit ? insista l'Istari d'un ton impérieux.

- A personne, je le jure ! répéta Thorïn d'une voix où roulait l'orage. Au nom de Durïn, qui y'a-t-il ? ajouta-t-il, alarmé par la réaction du magicien.

- Vous êtes pourchassés, lâcha Gandalf.

- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, annonça Dwalïn.

- Impossible, nous n'avons pas de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis ! cria Ori, revenant en trombe.

- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses, déclara Radagast avec un sérieux que la Compagnie ne lui connaissait pas encore.

- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vont rattraperont ! contra Gandalf en se tournant vers son homologue, excédé.

- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! protesta ardemment le Brun. Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir.

- J'accompagne le magicien, se manifesta Sif, j'en abattrai quelques uns si je le peux.

- Quoi, vous plaisantez ?! s'affola la Compagnie en observant la rôdeuse se tourner vers les arbres, dans l'attente de quelque phénomène.

- Quelle créature autre que… les lapins de Rhosgobel, peut prétendre distancer des wargs ? s'enquit Gandalf avec perplexité.

- Vous le savez mieux que personne, Gandalf, murmura Sif tandis que tous virent apparaître la silhouette d'un cheval silencieux aux longs crins cendrés d'entre les arbres.

- Ah, un Meara, bien sûr… murmura l'Istari sous un sourire de satisfaction. De plus en plus surprenant, vous n'avez pas perdu ces dix dernières années, ma chère ! Vous allez devoir me raconter comment vous avez damné le pion au roi Thengel du Rohan.

Déjà, Sif enfourchait lestement Elwë avec un sourire goguenard sous les protestations des Nains et du semi-homme. Elle attendit que Radagast, disparu dans les fourrés, reparaisse aux commandes de son attelage de lièvres et se perdit brièvement dans un échange de regards avec Thorïn.

- Thorïn, dis-lui que c'est de la folie ! le sollicita Balïn.

- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi ? questionna Thorïn de sa voix lente et grave, sans quitter la rôdeuse des yeux. Pourquoi nous aider ?

- Ne pensez-vous donc pas les gens capables d'altruisme à votre égard, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ? lança Sif du haut d'Elwë, piaffant d'anticipation.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du prince dont le regard s'était assombri, la cavalière laissa le jeune Meara prendre le galop en trombe quand l'équipage de lièvres dépassa la Compagnie.

- Attendez ! la rappela Fili d'une voix forte tandis que son ombre disparaissait dans le sillage de Radagast.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une combattante émérite, elle nous rejoindra, les rassura Gandalf. Maintenant fuyez ! FUYEZ !

**Tadaaaa ! La suite pour lundi prochain donc ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, laisser un mot :)**


	3. La Passage du Col Caché

**Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec le troisième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise et vous donne un petit aperçu supplémentaire du caractère de Sif, j'avoue que je tâtonne un peu à son sujet, alors s'il y a des points qui demeurent flous, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, vraiment !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout à didine22, cismet, loveyaoi-15 et Isabelle51 pour avoir mis _La Rôdeuse de Dale_ en favoris :)**

_16 sept. 2013 -_

_III_

_Le Passage du Col Caché_

Sif émergea de la forêt dans un galop endiablé, sifflant de toutes ses forces pour compenser le silence des sabots d'Elwë et ajouter aux exclamations folles de Radagast, louvoyant juste devant. Le tapage avertit les cavaliers wargs longeant la forêt, qui les prirent aussitôt en chasse avec des hurlements gutturaux. Hors, si de loin l'on pouvait confondre Radagast avec un Nain, la silhouette tassée dans son manteau rapiécé, les orques ne furent pas dupes du cavalier au cheval gris et ne se lancèrent à ses trousses qu'après qu'une flèche vint brutalement percer le front du voisin de l'orque meneur. Fuyant côte à côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la meute complète aboyer derrière eux, Radagast et Sif finirent par se séparer pour diviser l'ennemi. L'Istari, plus vif, en assomma quelques uns en manœuvrant entre les écueils crevant le sol, que les wargs ne purent esquiver. De son côté, la rôdeuse opérait parfois de brusques embardées pour décocher des traits sur ses poursuivants, aveuglés par la terre et les éclats de roche soulevés par les sabots d'Elwë.  
Dissimulée, la Compagnie attendait, le souffle court, le feu vert de Gandalf pour se remettre à courir à travers le relief du plateau, ce dernier armé de son bâton les encadrant comme un troupeau de moutons. Derrière eux, ils virent passer le traîneau de Radagast auquel s'accrochaient quelques poursuivants tandis que de l'autre côté ils entendaient siffler les flèches de Sif et parfois le glapissement strident d'un warg touché en pleine course.

Nerveux, les Nains piétinaient, ils se sentaient vulnérables et ils détestaient cela. Bifur voulut s'élancer mais le bras de Gandalf lui barra la route alors que Bofur et Bombur le retenaient par ses vêtements, ignorant les jurons en khuzdul ancien dont les couvrit leur cousin.

- Attendez ! intima Thorin en étreignant ses compagnons d'un regard impérieux.

- Regardez ! s'exclama brusquement Gloïn de sa voix rugueuse en pointant sa hache devant lui.

Sif passait de nouveau dans leur champ de vision, talonnée par un immense warg noir qui, d'un bond prodigieux, se jeta sur le Meara, labourant sa croupe de ses griffes monstrueuses. Sur un ordre aigrelet de l'orque, la bête referma ses mâchoires sur l'épaule de Sif et la désarçonna malgré les ruades furieuses dont le frappait le cheval.

- Va-t-en ! ordonna Sif en se relevant pour tendre son arc.

Et Elwë fila comme un éclair blanc dans la plaine, laissant l'archère seule à pied face à l'énorme warg noir au poil hérissé qui fondit aussitôt sur elle. La respiration se bloqua dans la poitrine des Nains qui assistaient à l'affrontement car tous avaient ressenti l'angoisse de Gandalf, trahi par l'extrême raideur de sa posture. Alors que Bofur pressait les autres d'agir, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Sif appuya l'empennage de sa flèche contre sa joue, visa… et tira.  
Dans un sifflement aigu, le trait fendit l'air et se logea au fond de la gueule de la bête, ouverte sur des crocs jaunes et meurtriers, qui s'écroula raide morte en projetant son cavalier au loin. Dégainant son épée, Sif attendit, solidement campée sur ses jambes, que l'orque armé d'un cimeterre courbe la charge.  
La Compagnie, de son côté, avait dû se détourner du combat en entendant les griffes d'un autre poursuivant racler contre la pierre. Le dos plaqué contre le tumulus, chacun retenait son souffle, écoutant le warg humer l'air en grognant. Thorin tourna lentement la tête vers Kili, à sa gauche, et lui désigna son arc. Sous le regard anxieux de ses compagnons, Kili encocha silencieusement une flèche, concentration et détermination peintes sur son visage habituellement rieur, puis il s'écarta brusquement. Le premier tir s'enfonça dans le poitrail de la monture qui vacilla sur ses pattes, et le deuxième atteignit l'orque à l'épaule, l'empêchant de sonner dans le cor qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main griffue. Monture et cavalier tombèrent du tumulus rocheux et furent reçus par Dwalin, Bifur et Thorin qui les achevèrent dans un concert de rugissements et de cris d'agonie qui se répercutèrent en écho dans la steppe.

Les poursuivants de Radagast se stoppèrent net, tournés vers la source des hurlements.

- Ces sales Nains sont là-bas ! Capturez-les ! meugla l'orque meneur dans leur affreux langage en talonnant sa monture.

Cachée aux yeux de ses ennemis par le relief du terrain, la Compagnie reprit sa fuite sur une injonction de Gandalf et personne n'eut le temps de s'émouvoir en voyant Sif, maculée de sang noir, remonter la troupe à grandes foulées pour arriver à la hauteur du magicien.

- Les emmenez-vous là-bas ? lança la guerrière, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est le seul refuge possible ! riposta l'Istari. Venez !

- Ils arrivent ! brama Gloïn alors que toute la Compagnie s'arrêtait, en terrain découvert, réalisant que les ennemis les encerclaient progressivement.

Le magicien s'était éclipsé.

- En voilà d'autres ! hurla Kili.

- KILI, TUE-LES ! rugit Thorin, tournant sur lui-même à la recherche d'une issue.

- Où est Gandalf ?! réalisa soudain Fili.

- Il nous a abandonné ! cracha Dwalin.

Sif, restant près de Bilbon pour le protéger, songea qu'il n'y avait que leur situation désespérée qui l'empêchait de livrer le fond de sa pensée à ces Nains trop prompts à condamner leurs alliés. « Tout va bien se passer » promit-elle au hobbit en espérant lui insuffler la conviction de tenir sa lame sans trembler. Un espoir que Thorin continuait de faire flamber dans le cœur de ses guerriers à renforts d'encouragements. Sif n'y songea qu'un instant, mais il lui apparu tout à coup que Thorin avait réellement la carrure d'un roi.  
Sur le devant, Kili était efficace. Mais s'il abattait les orques à la chaîne, les wargs avaient leur volonté propre et la soif de sang, et le piège se resserrait. Soudain, la voix de Gandalf leur parvint à nouveau avec la force d'une intervention céleste.

- Par ici, pauvres fous ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître.

- Suivez-moi, allez ! encouragea Thorin en sautant sur le rocher qui masquait une descente de pierre lisse s'enfonçant sous terre.

Les Nains sautèrent sans hésitation, le magicien les comptant un à un à la réception tandis que le prince surveillait leurs arrières, son épée elfique balayant l'air et tuant un warg d'un seul coup. Sif avait poussé Bilbon et Ori vers le tunnel avant de courir vers Kili pour l'attraper par le bras et se replier au moment où Thorin lui criait de se sauver, une légère fêlure dans la voix trahissant l'angoisse. Lorsqu'il fut à l'abri, Sif et Thorin restèrent seuls sur la pierre, attendant que l'autre saute à son tour pour le couvrir.

- Allez-y, par Aüle ! s'énerva Thorin en saisissant le bras de Sif, prêt à la pousser s'il le fallait.

- Vous, allez-y ! s'indigna la rôdeuse en agrippant l'avant-bras musculeux du prince, prête à l'entraîner avec elle.

- Les femmes d'abord, menaça Thorin, méprisant.

- Les Altesses d'abord, grinça Sif.

- Pour l'amour d'Eru, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'emporta Gandalf, en écho avec la Compagnie, sidérée.

- Obéissez, pauvre idiote ! vociféra Thorin en la secouant.

- Sautez ! s'écria Bofur, au moment où les bottes de la guerrière dérapaient.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se rétablir, toujours accrochée à Thorin, celui-ci se jeta brutalement en arrière en apercevant simultanément un warg et une flèche rouillée fuser dans leur direction. Thorin leva le bras à temps et tous deux dégringolèrent le long du tunnel de pierre avant de s'écraser dans la poussière aux pieds de leurs compagnons, au milieu de leurs interjections furibondes.

- C'est du joli ! gronda Dwalin.

- Butés comme des cochons sauvages ! bougonnèrent Oïn et Gloïn en une métaphore peu flatteuse.

- Ca suffit ! tonna Thorin en se relevant, ignorant l'aide de ses neveux, tandis que Gandalf tirait Sif hors de la descente, un œil soucieux sur son front entaillé.

Le son d'un cor ramena brusquement la bande à la réalité. Ils entendirent de loin le martèlement de sabots, la vibration de flèches se fichant dans une cible, des lances perforant les chairs et le hurlement rageur d'un orque. Les Nains trépignaient, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il se passait là-haut jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces créatures dévale la descente à son tour. Morte, une flèche profondément enfoncée dans la gorge. Assuré que l'orque était bien mort, Thorin arracha le trait brisé au cadavre et en observa le dessin de la pointe, généralement distinctif de la race de l'armurier.

- Les Elfes ! cracha-t-il, avant de la jeter comme si elle l'avait subitement brûlé et de lancer un regard indescriptible à Gandalf.

- Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage, devons-nous le suivre ? s'enquit Dwalin, explorant le fond de l'excavation.

- Nous le suivons bien sûr ! s'écria Bofur en s'engouffrant derrière Dwalin, ainsi que tous les autres.

- Je pense que c'est plus sage, marmonna Gandalf dont le murmure rauque était amplifié par la pierre.

Révulsé par le stratagème de l'Istari mais sans autre solution, Thorin frappa rageusement le sol du talon de sa hache et s'apprêta à prendre la suite d'Ori. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Bilbon qui fixait, très pâle, son avant-bras droit où une flèche de fabrication orque avait percé l'épais brassard de cuir. Stoïque, le prince cassa net la hampe, laissant la pointe dans son bras pour éviter une hémorragie mal venue.

- Juste une éraflure, grommela-t-il à l'adresse du hobbit.

De son côté, Sif exhala un profond soupir en sentant Nori la presser un peu trop vers le passage, une main chapardeuse dangereusement près de sa sacoche. Déjà échaudée, la rôdeuse crut mettre son poing dans sa face en étoile -en raison de son étrange coiffure- lorsqu'elle vit le Nain cleptomane lui offrir un sourire repentant sous le regard sévère de Gandalf.

S'engageant à la queue leu leu dans le boyau, la rouquine buta à plusieurs reprises contre Nori, ralenti par Bombur, en amont, dont l'imposant tour de taille se coinçait fréquemment entre les parois étroites et abruptes, taillées pour des individus bien plus sveltes. Thorin quant à lui cessa un instant de fixer le dos de Sif comme s'il voulait y percer un trou et leva les yeux. A plusieurs pieds de hauteur, le ciel s'apercevait, pâle, par une longue fissure. Le prince Nain guettait également un lointain bruissement d'eau, ténu et apaisant, pourtant sa contrariété grandissait à chaque pas.

Lorsque qu'elle vit briller la lumière au bout du chemin, la Compagnie déboucha sur une plateforme taillée à même la falaise et face au paysage le plus magnifique que Bilbon ait jamais vu de sa vie de hobbit de Cul-de-Sac.

- La Vallée d'Imladris ! annonça fièrement Gandalf, fermant la marche. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom.

- Fondcombe, murmura Bilbon qui voyait brusquement ses cartes prendre vie devant lui.

Dans un univers exclusivement minéral et végétal, Imladris était bâtie à flan de falaise toute en courbes douces, arcs aériens et gracieux entrelacs. Une architecture si harmonieuse qu'elle épousait la roche, de sorte que les immenses cascades semblaient tout naturellement contourner les habitations et se déverser sous leurs ponts. De la Vallée montait de lointaines notes de flûte et de harpe embrassant la mélodie de chants éthérés. Imladris semblait émerger d'un univers céleste, comme un prélude au royaume de Valinor, niché au cœur de pinèdes et de chutes d'eau, et même les nains restèrent un long moment songeur.

- Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la mer, poursuivit Gandalf.

- C'était votre plan depuis le début : trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! gronda Thorin, se plantant devant le magicien.

- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous, répondit sévèrement l'Istari .

- Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? s'entêta le prince. Ils voudront nous en empêcher, ajouta-t-il dans un filet de voix anxieux.

La brusque appréhension de Thorin surprit Sif, et voilà qu'ils reparlaient de cette histoire de quête ! La rôdeuse s'était discrètement écartée du groupe pour s'asperger le visage à une petite fissure d'où jaillissait de l'eau claire, mais les immenses pans du manteau gris et poussiéreux de Gandalf la dérobaient aux yeux de Thorin.

- Sans aucun doute, répliqua le magicien, brisant toute illusion. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses. Si nous voulons réussir, il va nous falloir faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, _moi_ !

Sur ces recommandations, la Compagnie s'élança sur les talons de Gandalf qui les mena sur le sentier jalonné de cailloux blancs descendant vers Imladris. Sif suivait, pensive, lorsque la lourde main de Dwalin s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule en une tape amicale. Le guerrier la félicita pour son impressionnant face à face avec le grand warg noir et l'orque à l'armure hérissée de pointes osseuses, se retenant tout juste de l'appeler « mon gars ! » comme il en avait coutume. Mais la rouquine lâcha échapper un glapissement de douleur en faisant un bond hors de la portée du parangon de délicatesse qu'était le frère de Balin. Alors seulement, la Compagnie sembla se rappeler que la rôdeuse avait risqué sa peau pour couvrir leur fuite, qu'elle était toujours maculée de sang d'orque et de terre, une vilaine entaille coagulée au front.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? s'enquit Bofur, désignant ladite entaille.

- J'ai mis un coup de tête dans le front de cet orque, répondit Sif en tentant de repousser Oïn qui cherchait à atteindre son épaule blessée, en bon guérisseur dévoué.

Par ailleurs, elle l'aurait volontiers laissé faire s'ils n'étaient pas en train d'aborder un mince pont surplombant la rivière. Démuni de rambardes et encadré de deux hautes statues d'elfes en armure, tenant contre eux une lance qui se fondait à leur corps, ledit pont était juste assez large pour laisser passer un cheval à son aise. Devant l'expression interrogative de Bofur, Bilbon, Dori, Ori, Fili, Kili et Dwalin, l'archère fut cependant forcée d'ajouter, de mauvaise grâce.

- Il avait des agrafes de métal sur le front pour refermer une vieille balafre.

Devant elle, elle entendit pouffer les deux jeunes frères qui tentaient d'être le plus discret possible, mais Dwalin éclata d'un grand rire rocailleux et l'hilarité se propagea rapidement à toute la colonne de Nains, arrachant même un sourire à Thorin.

- Ca par exemple, sacrée rôdeuse que voilà ! hurlait de rire le guerrier aux deux haches en se tapant sur les cuisses.

Sif eu au moins la satisfaction d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère ne fusse qu'un instant, car aussitôt passées les statues gardiennes du pont, une nouvelle chape de plomb s'abattit sur la Compagnie qui retomba dans un silence tendu. Si Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oïn et Gloïn secouaient la tête avec agacement, les autres Nains, plus jeunes et dont l'aversion des Elfes était moins vive, tâchaient de refreiner, en présence de leurs aînés, une certaine curiosité envers leur environnement. Seul Bilbon embrassait toute la Vallée du regard, un sourire aux lèvres et ne cachant rien de son émerveillement.  
Ils virent soudain apparaître un Elfe brun, descendant gracieusement les marches vers eux. Il était vêtu de tissus moirés et de d'ornements d'airain dépoli reflétant une noblesse teintée d'une grande sobriété.

- _Mithrandir_ ! salua-t-il d'une voix distincte en posant la main sur le cœur, l'échine légèrement courbée.

- Ah, Lindir ! se réjouit le magicien, tandis que les muscles des Nains se crispaient.

- _Nous vous savions dans la Vallée_, l'informa l'Elfe en sindarin.

- Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond, déclara Gandalf sans détour.

- Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici, répondit Lindir dans la langue commune, sans s'émouvoir.

- Pas ici, répéta l'Istari, songeur. Où est-il ?

Le remarquable visage de Lindir ne cilla pas jusqu'à ce que retentisse un cor, comme une réponse opportune, tandis que Gandalf gratifiait l'intendant d'une expression satisfaite. A ce son, les nains firent volte-face, armes levées, vers le pont où s'engageait une file de cavaliers gris qui ne sembla pas ralentir l'allure.

- Serrez les rangs ! ordonna Thorin, alors que les nains tiraient Bilbon et Ori au centre, comme une horde de mûmakils du Harad protégeant leurs petits.

La ligne de cavaliers forma deux cercles concentriques, au trot, autour des Nains qui grondaient entre leurs dents serrées avec la hargne d'animaux acculés. Sif était restée près de Gandalf et Lindir, observant avec appréhension la réaction des Nains face à des créatures aussi pacifiques que les Elfes. Mais la rouquine ne pouvait prétendre ignorer l'origine d'un ressentiment aussi fort.

_Pacifiques oui, un peu trop_… songea Sif en soupirant.

Un Elfe au manteau sombre, montant le seul cheval noir du détachement, se dirigea vers le magicien et la rôdeuse. Elrond était un Semi-Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns ceints d'un bandeau d'argent, très grand, dont le visage étincelait d'une beauté noble, ignorant les âges et les batailles dont les seules traces résidaient dans ses yeux profondément gris.

- Gandalf ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, sautant agilement de sa monture.

- Seigneur Elrond ! _Mon ami ! Où étiez-vous_ ? répondit le magicien du même air enjoué, avant de s'incliner.

Tels deux vieux amis, ils se donnèrent une accolade.

- _Nous chassions des orques venus du Sud, nous en avons tué au Passage Caché_, expliqua le porteur de Vilya, l'Anneau de Saphir. C'est étrange que de telles créatures s'approchent de nos frontières, quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirées par ici, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé au magicien.

- Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous, concéda Gandalf, alors que Thorin baissait enfin la garde pour s'avancer vers Elrond.

- Bienvenue à vous, Thorin, fils de Thrain, le salua ce dernier solennellement.

- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, répliqua Thorin, tâchant de réprimer son mépris.

Sans se formaliser, Elrond détailla brièvement le prince d'un regard perçant, soulignant à haute voix la ressemblance entre Thorin et Thror, que le seigneur Elfe disait avoir connu lorsqu'il était Roi sous la Montagne. Thorin, se refroidissant davantage si c'était possible à la mention de son grand-père, rétorqua qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son nom dans la bouche de ce dernier. Son ton frôlait l'irrévérence, sans considération pour le rang d'Elrond, tout prince Nain imbu de sa personne qu'il était, et il le remarqua à l'expression réprobatrice de Gandalf. Mais Elrond resta impassible, faisant craindre à Bilbon, Sif, Gandalf et quelques Nains, la perte d'un interlude confortable dans ce laborieux voyage, puis il entama une longue phrase en sindarin d'aspect cérémonieux qui laissa les Nains perplexes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? s'emporta Gloïn,

- Non, maître Gloïn, il vient de nous inviter ! tempéra Gandalf avec un sourire amusé par l'empressement des Nains à voir leur fierté bafouée.

- Bon, dans ce cas allons-y ! conclut le trésorier avec aplomb, après une brève concertation.

Le légendaire sans-gêne des Nains étalé au grand jour fit brusquement éclater Sif d'un fou rire nerveux qui surprit tout le monde, et surtout Lindir contre lequel la rouquine s'affaissa, le rire secouant son corps d'affreuses courbatures. Elle finit par s'essuyer les yeux avant de s'excuser auprès de l'intendant, resté stoïque.

- Qui est donc cette jeune femme, Gandalf ? s'enquit Elrond d'un air intéressé.

- Ah, par Eru, où sont passées mes bonnes manières ! Voici Sif de Dale, une charmante rôdeuse de ma connaissance qui a croisé notre route il y a quelques jours.

- Seigneur Elrond, salua-t-elle, tout sérieux recouvré, une main sur le cœur.

- En revenant à Imladris, nous avons nous aussi fait une étrange rencontre, déclara le Semi-Elfe, un Meara blessé qui nous a parlé de vous.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? questionna Sif, soudain grave.

- Nous l'avons mené à nos écuries où l'on s'occupe bien de lui, je peux vous l'assurer. Mais il me semble que vous ayez vous-même besoin de soins, énonça le seigneur en effleurant d'un doigt aérien l'entaille au front de la rouquine.

Les Elfes étaient décidément très doux et galants avec les femmes, pas comme les Nains, songea Bilbon alors que Kili trépignait nerveusement près de lui malgré les discrets coups de coude de son frère. En vérité, les deux frères s'inquiétaient de voir la longue main pâle d'Elrond s'aventurer vers quelque chose qui éveilla son intérêt, entre les cheveux emmêlés de Sif.

- _Peredhil_, dit subitement Elrond avec un sourire rayonnant, en plaçant les cheveux de Sif derrière son oreille.

- Que signifie ce mot ? questionna Thorin, soupçonneux, à l'adresse d'un Gandalf plutôt mal à l'aise.

- « _Peredhil_ », signifie dans notre langue « Semi-Elfe », Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, expliqua calmement Elrond en retirant sa main.

Une rumeur se propagea et enfla dans la Compagnie qui aperçut alors la petite oreille, subtilement effilée, se découper sur les boucles rousses où le soleil couchant jetait des reflets ardents. Kili, Fili et Ori baissaient la tête, tels des complices. Sif était un peu gênée vis-à-vis des autres, mais le dédain qu'elle lut dans le regard que Thorin dardait sur elle avait pris une telle noirceur, qu'elle ne put que camper une expression digne.

- _Pardon_ ? finit par cracher le prince de Durïn.

**Voilà, à lundi prochain ! Questions, suggestions, avis ? Je suis vraiment curieuse :3 (Hé! Mais y'a personne pour me dire que depuis le début en notant la date, je me crois en 2014 ?! xD)  
**


	4. La colère de Sif

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre IV de _La Rôdeuse de Dale_, je dois avouer que j'ai pris mon pied à décrire Imladris (et honnêtement, ça ne fait pas carrément envie?). Sinon, il y a un léger clin d'œil au Seigneur des Anneaux, là encore j'ai pris énormément de plaisir et j'espère que ça vous plaira également :)**

**Je suis toujours ouverte aux avis et suggestions, s'il y a des questions concernant mon personnage, etc.**

**Merci à loveyaoi-15, didine22 et Balenthina !**

_IV_

_La colère de Sif_

* * *

Telle une ondine, Sif glissait dans l'eau parfumée d'un bassin de marbre avec ravissement, faisant ondoyer autour d'elle les fleurs de jasmin flottant à la surface. Naviguant sur le dos, la jeune femme ignorait si c'était la brusque sympathie d'Elrond pour une autre Semi-Elfe (même très diluée) ou l'exquise courtoisie des Elfes qui l'avait conduite dans cette salle d'eau princière, des étoiles blanches dans les cheveux. Joueuse, elle soufflait sur les pétales pour les faire dériver lorsqu'une Elfe guérisseuse à la longue chevelure blond vénitien apparu sous une arche, une vasque d'argent et un linge propre en main. D'un pas léger que seul le bruissement de sa traîne trahissait, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc blanc en tapotant la place à côté d'elle d'un air bienveillant.

Confiante, la rôdeuse se hissa sur la margelle et alla s'installer près de la guérisseuse, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, sans que l'une ou l'autre fasse grand cas de sa nudité. Trempant un coin de linge dans la vasque remplie d'une décoction fumante, douce et forte, que Sif reconnu comme de l'athelas, l'Elfe entreprit de nettoyer délicatement la plaie au front et la morsure à l'épaule. Le menton posé sur les genoux, la Semi-Elfe se laissa faire, ses longs cheveux cuivrés plaqués par l'eau gouttant le long de son dos et de ses épaules pour former une flaque au pied du banc.

- Le chef Nain vous en veut, dit la guérisseuse après un long silence, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Qu'il aille au diable, cet enfant de… ronchonna Sif.

- Ne jurez pas, l'interrompit l'Elfe, imperturbable. Il considère que vous l'avez dupé, poursuivit-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ? s'exclama la rôdeuse dans un éclat de voix qui troubla la tranquillité du lieu. J'ai rencontré ces Nains par pur hasard et je n'escomptais pas m'attarder avec eux. Je ne voulais pas d'ennuis et je n'avais surtout aucun compte à leur rendre !

La guérisseuse la gratifia d'un doux sourire lorsque suite à sa tirade, la rouquine reposa sagement son menton sur ses genoux, confuse de s'être emportée. A mesure que passait le linge imbibé sur son front, celui-ci cicatrisait, la coupure se réduisant à une fine ligne blanchâtre qui disparaitrait tout à fait avec le temps. Un cadeau de l'ancien lignage de cette jeune personne, songea l'Elfe qui voyait l'entaille se résorber à vue d'œil. Après un instant seulement, Sif songea à demander le nom de celle qui s'appliquait désormais à guérir son épaule.

- Laurelin, répondit-t-elle, comme une mélodie, des paillettes dorées s'allumant dans ses yeux noisette.

La présence de Laurelin combinée à l'entêtante vapeur de l'athelas et à la sérénité du lieu agirent sur les muscles crispés de la rôdeuse qui se dénouèrent progressivement.  
Les murs de la salle d'eau dans laquelle elles se trouvaient étaient ornés d'immenses fresques animées d'Elfes graciles dansants et jouant de la lyre pour les hérons dans les roseaux et pour les poissons et les grenouilles sous les nénuphars. Au dessus des têtes, quatre piliers sculptés et prisonniers d'une résille de lierre soutenaient une haute voûte où virevoltaient des peintures d'oiseaux multicolores. Enfin, pour parachever le tableau, le long crépuscule inondait l'endroit d'une vive lumière dorée, donnant aux arbres un feuillage d'automne et prêtant vie aux pâles statues d'albâtre représentant des créatures célestes, vêtues de voiles vaporeux. Un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres de pierre qu'on aurait presque envie d'embrasser, certaines statues portaient contre leur hanche des amphores déversant de légères cascades dans le bassin. D'autres avaient les bras sculptés de manière à pouvoir accueillir en permanence des gerbes de fleurs fraîches. Et d'autres encore tendaient de longs doigts délicats pour caresser paons et loutres de rivière lovés sur leurs genoux.

Lorsque Sif reporta son attention sur Laurelin, celle-ci achevait de faire disparaître les traces de crocs et replaçait le linge dans la vasque.

- Profitez encore un peu du bain, _Eledhwen_, je vais vous chercher une toilette plus seyante que ces vieilles frusques, lança la guérisseuse d'un air taquin en repartant par l'arche sous l'air scandalisé de Sif.

De leur côté, après la révélation abrupte du lignage de leur compagne de fortune pour la Compagnie, Elrond avait tâché de mettre fin au malaise en chargeant Lindir d'attribuer une chambre à chaque Nain, dans l'aile de la demeure réservée aux hôtes. Thorin s'était retiré pour réfléchir, et ne reparut pas avant le dîner. Il s'était débarbouillé dans une vasque en marbre et avait souffert de longues minutes alors qu'il retirait lui-même la pointe de flèche enfoncée dans son avant-bras.

- J'aurais dû laisser cette maudite flèche poursuivre son chemin, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, se souvenant que son bras était levé par réflexe en voyant le trait fuser vers eux, ou plutôt vers la tête de Sif, au moment de la chute.

Puis, le prince se figea un instant et ne se reconnut pas lui-même. Sa rancœur initiale était tournée vers Smaug, les Elfes, mais elle s'était propagée comme un venin. Les années que Thorin avait passé à exécuter les plus basses besognes des Hommes l'avaient accablé de colère. Il aurait dû être roi du plus puissant royaume Nain de toute la Terre du Milieu, renommé pour la beauté de son artisanat, et avait été réduit à fabriquer des fers à cheval jusqu'à ce que son bras s'épuise. L'héritier de Durin s'était démené, il s'était battu et montré fort pour tout un peuple, pour leur offrir une vie prospère dans les douces Montagnes Bleues. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié, le feu de Smaug et l'indifférence des Elfes demeuraient, comme une cuisante marque faite au fer rouge.  
Certes le prince avait toujours eu une personnalité très digne et réservée, mais les différents fardeaux l'avaient rendu sombre, acariâtre et paranoïaque. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et pour finir, il ne concevait pas la générosité gratuite. C'était sur ce dernier point que se fondait en partie l'insistance de Gandalf en imposant la participation de Bilbon Sacquet, et l'Istari songeait à présent à placer un nouveau pion inopiné auprès de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Lorsque Lindir vint appeler la rôdeuse pour le dîner, Laurelin achevait de disposer un bandeau d'argent ciselé sur le front de leur hôte. Revêtue d'une robe de soie bleu-gris cintrée d'un cordon d'argent à la taille, les cheveux démêlés et brossés jusqu'à obtenir un lustre de feu liquide, Sif manqua de passer devant un miroir sans se reconnaître. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu si fière allure depuis un nombre incalculable d'années.  
Guidée jusqu'à une terrasse à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre, la rouquine vit une longue table où les Nains, décrassés et débarrassés de leurs armures, s'installaient bruyamment. Aucun ne la remarqua dans un premier temps car ils gardaient tous en mémoire la vagabonde maculée de terre aux cheveux emmêlés, et surtout le contenu de la table captait toute l'attention de leurs estomacs grondants.  
Sif s'installa près de Gandalf qui tenait la place d'honneur à la droite d'Elrond tandis que Thorîn siégeait à gauche, toujours revêtu de son armure.

- Par Eru, vous êtes tout bonnement charmante, s'égaya l'Istari en effleurant de sa barbe grise les doigts de la jeune femme.

C'est à cet instant que Fili, dévorant un pilon de poulet dont le jus lui dégoulinait sur le menton, la reconnut. Dans une coordination de gestes incertaine, le Nain blond voulu déglutir et avertir son frère, mais manquant de recracher il lui administra un coup de coude dans le bras. Quand Kili la vit à son tour, il reposa dans l'assiette le fromage qu'il allait engloutir et lui adressa un pâle sourire. La commissure des lèvres de la rouquine tressaillit à peine cependant, alors que les coups de coude faisaient le tour de la table et que les regards se fixaient. Sif commença à grignoter un gâteau au carvi sans y prêter attention, elle n'aurait pas toléré de se sentir jugée et ne voulait surtout pas embarrasser Elrond à sa propre table. Ce dernier et Gandalf échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard amusé devant l'air dépité de la plupart des convives devant l'absence de viande saignante, apparemment inassouvis de la présence de chevreuil aux groseilles. Mais Bilbon était quant à lui pleinement satisfait, car la table du seigneur de Fondcombe regorgeait de plats raffinés et le hobbit se servait de tout avec enthousiasme. Il y avait des girolles aux épices, de petits poissons à la peau croustillante, des veloutés de légumes, du pain, du beurre, de la crème, du miel, des gâteaux au citron. Finalement le hobbit n'était pas si dépaysé et mangeait à belles dents.

Profitant de la compagnie d'un des Elfes les plus érudits de la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf lui présenta les lames elfiques trouvées dans le butin de trolls, espérant en apprendre davantage. Alors qu'Elrond examinait les légendaires épées de Gondolin avec déférence, nommant Orcrist et Glamdring, Sif avait reporté son attention sur la Compagnie, son doigt suivant distraitement les sillons d'or qui rehaussaient son verre de vin.  
Manifestement, tous étaient déconcertés par l'abondance de verdure : Bofur se ventilait avec une immense feuille de chou tandis que Dori encourageait son jeune frère à y goûter. Ori fit simplement « non » de la tête, comme un enfant, et reposa sa feuille. Un peu plus loin, Bifur, plongé dans un univers connu de lui seul, mangeait tranquillement de petites fleurs violettes décoratives. Même si les hôtes mangeaient bruyamment, comme de coutume, Bilbon songea qu'au moins il ne voyait pas de nourriture voler ni de Nain marcher dans les plats.

-Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ? demanda subitement Ori.

On vit alors courir un plat autour de la table, avec un gloussement enfantin, qui se posa brusquement devant Ori, laissant apparaître une tête brune et bouclée aux grands yeux gris.

- Voilà, purée de panais ! s'exclama le gamin d'un air très fier de lui.

- Estel ! fit soudain la voix d'Elrond, réprobatrice.

-Père ? demanda innocemment l'enfant aux oreilles pourtant bien rondes.

- Où sont Elladan et Elrohir ?

- Je les ai semé ! répondit gaiement Estel.

Elrond soupira et pria Lindir de bien vouloir ramener le garçon à sa chambre. L'intendant s'approcha de lui mais Estel poussa un cri perçant et s'agrippa au bras blessé de Thorin, lui arrachant une grimace, avant de filer sous la table. Sif sentit tout à coup de petites mains escalader ses jambes et l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras en geignant.

- Ne le laissez pas m'attraper, ma dame !

En vérité, l'attitude toujours si imperturbable de Lindir déstabilisait le garçonnet qui ne parvenait jamais deviner s'il était fâché ou non. Il leva ses grands yeux de biche vers la rouquine et noua fermement ses bras autour de sa poitrine, une lueur de défi à l'adresse de l'intendant.

- Seigneur Elrond, peut-être pourrait-il rester un peu ? tenta Sif.

Le Semi-Elfe se massa la tempe et fit promettre au garnement d'aller au lit sitôt le repas fini et de ne pas importuner leurs hôtes. Avec un cri de joie, Estel se mit alors à jouer avec les cheveux de Sif, à réclamer son diadème et à la faire manger, ce à quoi se plia la jeune femme avec plaisir. Gandalf s'amusa même à faire jaillir de son bâton de petites étincelles vertes qui se faufilèrent sous sa tunique pour le chatouiller.  
Après un moment, Estel délaissa une galette à la cannelle et jeta son dévolu sur Thorin, qu'il trouvait bien grincheux. Discrètement, il lui jeta une noisette. Abasourdi, le prince Nain observa le gamin se tenir bien droit, s'essuyer la bouche et redresser dignement le diadème de Sif sur ses boucles brunes, tel un petit prince, avant de se fendre d'une grimace des plus spectaculaires.  
Sif eut alors une seconde d'appréhension, ne sachant pas si Thorin allait goûter la plaisanterie, vint-elle d'un enfant. Mais elle se retint de rire en voyant que le Nain n'avait baissé la tête que pour la relever sur une expression si pleine de bonnes intentions à l'égard d'Estel qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Une « grimace » qui eut tout son effet sur ce dernier qui ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités de frayeur, avant de voir fleurir un sourire amusé sur le visage austère de Thorin. Le petit entendit également la rouquine pouffer dans son dos et sauta de ses genoux d'un air vexé pour aller voir les autres nains, plantant là Sif et Thorin dont le rire n'était trahi que par leurs épaules agitées de secousses. Quand Estel vint vers lui, Bofur sortit de sa manche un magnifique petit dragon articulé, de bois peint, qu'il fit rugir sous le nez du gamin tandis que Gloïn ébouriffait sa tignasse d'une main bourrue, avec une pensée émue pour son propre fils.

Au même instant, Elrond terminait de raconter la création des épées de Gondolin lors des Guerres des Gobelins à Gandalf.

- Où les avez-vous trouvées ? questionna le Semi-Elfe en rendant Glamdring à son nouveau propriétaire.

- Dans un butin de trolls, sur la Grande Route de l'Est, répondit prestement l'Istari, achevant de déglutir sa bouchée.

- Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est ? poursuivit Elrond, tissant patiemment sa toile.

Le dîner se termina dans un silence relatif et Thorin s'était une fois de plus refermé comme une huître.

- Quand nous aurons fini, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose vous avez certainement envie de savoir pourquoi vous avez atterri ici, chuchota Gandalf à l'oreille de sa voisine.

Et de fait, Sif n'avait jamais été prise dans un tel flot de circonstances de toute sa vie, pas une fois elle n'avait eu le temps de se retourner. Partie à cheval pour Lacville dans une tenue de voyage qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, elle avait dîné à la table d'un seigneur Elfe, soignée et vêtue avec maints égards. Toutefois, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer à elle-même : couvrir les Nains pendant le raid des wargs lui fournissait une solide raison d'être mise dans la confidence de cette mystérieuse quête. La jeune femme était de nature curieuse.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin sur la Vallée, son ciel d'encre se couvrit d'un voile étoilé tandis que les chants prenaient des accents mélancoliques, empreints d'une douce rêverie. Menés au cœur de la demeure, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbon et Sif pénétrèrent dans la salle de conseil. Arrêtés dans un rayon de lune cerclé de minces piliers où pendaient de longs voiles transparents, Elrond se tourna patiemment vers Thorin.

- Nos affaires ne concernent pas les Elfes, trancha celui-ci de but en blanc.

- Au nom du ciel, Thorin, montrez-lui la carte !

- C'est l'héritage de mon peuple, je dois le protéger ! Lui et ses secrets.

Sif tourna vers Bilbon une mine interrogative, mais le hobbit lui fit simplement signe d'écouter.

- Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des Nains. Votre orgueil causera votre perte, proféra Gandalf d'une voix grondante. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte : montrez-la au seigneur Elrond ! exigea-t-il.

Il y eut un bref silence où Sif et Bilbon se jetèrent un regard en biais, puis Thorin plongea finalement sa main sous sa veste pour en tirer une vieille carte élimée d'un geste mesuré. Malgré ce qu'il lui en coûtait, il repoussa Balin qui voulait le dissuader et avança d'un pas résolu vers Elrond pour lui tendre son trésor.  
Le Semi-Elfe recueillit la carte entre ses longs doigts et la déplia avec autant de précaution que si elle avait été faite d'une fine feuille d'or il avait une longue expérience des anciennes reliques.

- _Erebor _? dit-il aussitôt. De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ?

Thorin ouvrit la bouche, très certainement pour proférer quelque gracieuseté à l'égard de l'indiscrétion d'Elrond, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Gandalf, prétextant une curiosité purement intellectuelle. Tout en sachant que son vieil ami ne serait nullement dupé par sa feinte, l'Istari adressa un léger froncement de sourcil réprobateur mais accepta néanmoins le hochement de tête reconnaissant de Thorin. Alors qu'Elrond s'éloignait de quelques pas en portant la carte à hauteur de ses yeux, le magicien gris discerna une série de pas feutrés reculer jusqu'à percevoir le bruit mat d'un dos qui s'appuyait contre une colonne.

Bilbon s'empressa discrètement aux côtés de Sif, décontenancé de voir son soutien vaciller brusquement, alors que Balin et Thorin avaient focalisé leur entière attention sur Elrond. La rôdeuse était devenue si livide que même ses taches de rousseur semblaient avoir pâli. Inquiet, le hobbit prit les mains de la rouquine, glacées, entre les siennes et le contraste thermique sembla ressaisir la jeune femme. Se redressant, elle serra brièvement les mains de Bilbon et lui accorda un regard de perle empreint d'une gratitude si profonde que le hobbit en fut tout retourné. Il la suivit alors qu'elle rejoignait Gandalf, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah, _gylph isil_, dit soudain Elrond en manipulant la carte.

- Des runes lunaires ? traduit Gandalf. Bien sûr… difficile à repérer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoué à l'adresse de Bilbon et Sif, toute contenance recouvrée.

- Dans le cas présent, c'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées.

- Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? s'enquit Thorin d'une voix profonde.

Les épaules d'Elrond s'affaissèrent d'un léger soupir mais il leur indiqua de le suivre, sans un mot. Le groupe quitta la salle de conseil et Gandalf lança un dernier regard à une statue voilée, en hauteur, tenant les fragments d'une épée brisée sur un plateau de pierre. Rejoignant ses protégés, il coula un coup d'œil discret à Sif qui marchait entre Bilbon et lui-même. Elle était maintenant dans la confidence, elle avait deviné et une fois le choc passé, le magicien demeurait incertain sur la subite neutralité du visage qu'arborait la rôdeuse.

Les longs corridors blancs se succédaient les uns aux autres, traversant ponts, cours et jardins élégants et il sembla au groupe qu'ils traversaient Fondcombe pour se rapprocher de la paroi de la falaise, le fracas des chutes d'eau s'intensifiait. Enfin, la silhouette d'Elrond devant eux disparut dans un boyau creusé en escalier et éclairé de chandeliers noirs où brillaient de petites flammes, peignant des ombres vacillantes sur la roche. Le passage décrivit une courbe avant d'émerger sur une terrasse abrupte, encadrée d'immenses personnages taillés dans le flanc de la Vallée, leurs corps se fondant à la pierre. De majestueuses cascades dissimulaient l'endroit où se tenait, solitaire, une table en cristal brut. Une brume rafraichissante aspergea le groupe à mesure qu'ils suivaient Elrond, qui s'approchait de la table translucide pour y déposer la carte de Thror.

- Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de 200 ans. Vous deviez êtres destinés à venir à Fondcombe. La chance est avec vous, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : une lune identique brille au dessus de nous ce soir, annonça Elrond, amusé d'une telle coïncidence.

Alors que la lune apparaissait, joueuse, de derrière un nuage, la table de cristal s'illumina d'un rayonnement intérieur en absorbant ses rayons, et tous purent voir naître une suite de caractères anguleux, propres au khuzdul ancien, dans un espace libre de la carte. Thorin s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer la longue tunique d'Elrond, fasciné.

- « Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure. », traduisit aisément le semi-Elfe.

- Le Jour de Durin ? s'enquit Bilbon, les mains passées dans sa ceinture.

- C'est très fâcheux, fit Thorin tout à coup préoccupé. L'été se poursuit : le Jour de Durin approche à grands pas.

- Nous avons encore le temps ! rispota Balin, oubliant toute prudence à l'égard d'Elrond. Il nous faudra être au bon endroit, et surtout, au bon moment ! Alors -et alors seulement- la porte s'ouvrira.

- Ainsi, c'est là votre but : entrer dans la Montagne.

- Et alors ? le défia Thorin.

- D'aucun jugerait que cela n'est pas prudent, prévint le semi-Elfe en lui rendant la carte.

Puis, Elrond s'en retourna dans un bruissement de manteau, laissant le groupe à ses réflexions. Thorin braqua un regard acéré vers chacun des personnes présentes, les mettant au défi de remettre en cause le bienfondé de sa décision.

- C'est de la folie furieuse, dit simplement Sif avec gravité quand le chef se tourna vers elle.

- Personne ne vous demande votre avis, rétorqua Thorin avec mauvaise humeur.

- Vous êtes d'un égoïste ! explosa-t-elle. C'est l'amassement de richesses de votre peuple qui a attiré Smaug à Erebor, et c'est la ville de Dale qui en a payé le prix ! Et aujourd'hui vous voulez le réveillez ? Pourquoi ! C'est pour l'or, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'on me préserve de… Que vous croyez-vous capables de faire, à quatorze, à part engendrer un nouveau bain de sang ?!

Sif était déchaînée, tournant en rond comme un fauve, ne s'arrêtant que pour planter devant l'héritier de Durin, avant de repartir Elle n'avait jamais été hostile aux Nains car elle avait partagé leur peine et leur errance après le passage de Smaug, mais du plus profond de son être, elle ne put réprimer cette petite étincelle de rancœur. Balin baissa la tête dans sa barbe, lui non plus ne fondait pas de grands espoirs sur leur réussite et comprenait la colère de Sif, bien qu'il ait temporairement omis ce détail, échangé au coin d'un feu : elle avait elle-même vécu la destruction de Dale. Balin se souvenait, en émergeant des galeries enfumées d'Erebor, avoir vu l'horizon ravagé par le brasier, les moignons de la ville calcinée, les portes dévorées de flammes vomissant des survivants, les vêtements en feu, poussant des cris déchirants. Parmi eux, il y avait eu une fillette rousse dans les bras de son père.

Thorin ne disait rien, et Bilbon dansait d'un pied sur l'autre avec une série de mimiques embarrassées.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous au moins voyager ensemble jusqu'à Lacville, là est bien votre destination ? Votre compagnie me serait des plus agréables, suggéra Gandalf d'un ton affable.

- Je ne peux cautionner ce voyage, trancha Sif, sans s'arrêter de faire les cents pas.

- Rien ne vous empêche de voyager entourée, vous bénéficierez de la sécurité d'un groupe, argumenta-t-il.

- Je voyage seule depuis des années. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, vous êtes pourchassés par plus d'orques que je n'en croiserais seule, je serais plus rapide, et surtout plus discrète.

L'Istari se renfrogna : on n'apprenait décidément pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace, même le mage qu'il était prenait encore ce genre de leçons. Entre les Nains frondeurs et la rôdeuse têtue, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, toutefois il ne pouvait exposer ses plans devant Thorin. Poussant un énorme soupir de vieillard fatigué, Gandalf invita finalement la jeune femme à le suivre et ils quittèrent l'endroit, plantant là les autres.

Avisant l'air toujours mutique de son prince, Balin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ca va, mon garçon ?

Thorin se dégagea, soudainement las, et se tourna à son tour pour quitter la plateforme.

- Où va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Bilbon.

- Il a besoin de réfléchir. La demoiselle n'a pas tort au fond et Thorin le sait. Vous savez mon gars, bien que votre valeur de cambrioleur reste encore à prouver, vous avez été très courageux d'avoir rejoint notre Compagnie, ou très fou, soupira le vieux Nain.

**_*Eledhwen : teint d'elfe_**

**Par contre, je me tâte vraiment concernant le pairing (c'est plus drôle s'il y a un peu de tendresse, non?) alors je vous demande ! Avec qui est-ce que vous colleriez ma sauvageonne ?  
**

**(Et vous là, les gens dans l'ombre, je vous vois ! Prenez deux minutes pour laisser un mot, faites votre BA !)**


	5. Les hommes derrière les masques

**Hello ! Nouveau lundi, nouveau chapitre !**

**Votre engouement au précédent chapitre m'a fait énormément plaisir (et ce serait un régal qu'il se réitère, sachez-le !), je vois qu'il faut vous impliquer dans l'histoire pour faire réagir les flemmards ou les timides !  
**

**Personnellement, je trouve Kili ou Fili très délaissés dans vos suggestions de pairing, comment cela se fait-il ? Personne ne se lasse de voir le gros ours Thorin s'attendrir ? ;)  
**

**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Cello-no-Tenshi et Past-Hell pour avoir mis _La Rôdeuse de Dale_ en favoris !**

_30 sept. 2013 -_

_V  
Les hommes derrière les masques_

* * *

- Comment pouvez-vous les encourager dans un tel but ! Il y a forcément une raison, contrairement à ce vous laissez paraître, vous ne faites jamais rien sans raison...

- Je suis un gardien de la Terre du Milieu, pour l'amour d'Eru ! s'exclama Gandalf en se laissant tomber sur un banc, excédé de constater que la jeune femme le perçait aussi bien.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait ! rispota Sif, caustique.

- Du sarcasme ? Vous vous oubliez, jeune femme ! claqua sèchement le magicien. Vous m'avez vous-même parlé d'une résurgence du mal !

Passablement contrite, la rouquine s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre blanc dont les feuilles luisaient d'une sève opaline. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa le Pèlerin Gris passer une main lasse devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son bâton, contre lequel il appuya son front plissé. Sif baissa les yeux en silence, comme un recueillement, car jamais le très estimé Gandalf ne lui avait paru si vieux et accablé. Levant une paire d'yeux bleus perçants vers la rôdeuse, il soupira et entama une longue explication. Il lui confia les craintes de Radagast, la corruption de Vert-Bois sous l'emprise du Nécromancien tapi à Dol-Guldur et les sombres alliances tissées par les orques, de plus en plus actifs, avec d'autres créatures aussi sombres et malfaisantes. A mesure que s'égrainaient les informations, le froncement de sourcil de la jeune femme s'accentua encore davantage si s'était possible. La seule puissance maléfique qui fut vraiment connue et redoutée après la longue trace de sang laissée par Morgoth en travers du Premier Age, était Sauron, le Maiar corrompu. Mais il avait été anéanti des milliers d'années avant sa naissance et l'histoire de cette guerre se réduisait à un mythe pour Sif, comme pour la plupart des habitants de la Terre du Milieu qui en avaient eu vent.

- Vous pensez que…

- Je ne pense rien, l'interrompit l'Istari, mais dans l'hypothèse où mes soupçons seraient fondés, un dragon serait une arme dévastatrice entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Cette évocation sembla vider l'atmosphère de la petite cour de sa douce tiédeur estivale, même les chants et les arbres s'étaient tus. Se laissant glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir entre les racines de l'arbre blanc, Sif s'entoura de ses bras, prise d'affreux frissons comme si une entité sans visage venait de refermer autour d'elle des bras glacés. Elle retira lentement son diadème qui semblait brusquement peser aussi lourd d'une couronne de plomb. Gandalf se frottait douloureusement les tempes comme si les multiples solutions, perspectives, imprévus, s'entrechoquaient entre eux avec fracas. Comme des morceaux de ferraille au fond d'un seau. La rôdeuse se rendit brutalement compte, comme une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, du poids que portait l'Istari : choisir de sacrifier quelques vies parmi les plus meilleures au profit de milliards d'autres était son unique devoir. Le fondement même de son existence. Sif était même trop désemparée pour s'insurger de la manipulation déployée pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Vous les envoyez à la mort, finit-elle par échapper dans un mince filet de voix.

- Dans la pire des éventualités, oui.

Sif laissa échapper un juron fort peu gracieux à mi-voix, qui surprit Gandalf par son imprévisibilité, mais il y avait encore une chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas.

- Pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout cela ? demanda-t-elle en fixant la tiare dans ses mains.

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous révéler cela mais vous êtes trop intelligente pour votre propre bien, marmonna l'Istari avec un mince sourire. Pas aussi facile à berner.

- Je vous connais davantage qu'eux, opposa la rôdeuse.

- Si j'ai emmené Bilbon Sacquet, au-delà du fait que le dragon ne soit pas accoutumé aux hobbits, c'est que j'espère que sa présence agisse sur le destin de cette Compagnie. Et jusqu'ici, je peux me vanter d'avoir eu raison. Et j'attends la même chose de vous, ma chère, ajouta-il avec gravité.

- Nous ne sommes que des pions pour vous, n'est-ce pas, lança avec un rire jaune.

- Nous sommes tous des pions, au service d'infinies puissances qui nous dépassent, vous et moi. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais je suis attendu à un rendez-vous très important, fit Gandalf, rechaussant son identité sans fissures et se levant de son banc avant de disparaître, sa haute silhouette grise zébrée d'ombre.

Depuis sa chambre sombre, dans l'aile des hôtes, Thorin observait par une lucarne en ogive ses hommes rassemblés sur une terrasse autour d'un feu, alimenté par le mobilier emprunté aux Elfes. Tous avaient fait leur lessive dans les fontaines de la demeure qui moussaient paresseusement, et Nori étendait leurs vêtements sur des fils tendus entre les pilastres tandis que les autres avaient envahi le sol et les bancs d'agrément de couvertures pour rester ensemble. Tous riaient, insouciants dans le cocon de Fondcombe, et cela mit un peu de baume au cœur de Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette blanche se glisser parmi eux.

- Eh, mon gars, l'interpella Dwalin sur un coup d'œil appuyé de son frère.

Le souvenir des mines, imprégnées d'autant de surprise que de dégoût, et des éclats de voix outragés était encore vif. Sif, qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, se retourna, sur la défensive malgré l'attitude désabusée que suggéraient ses bras croisés. Elle s'était délestée de sa robe pour revêtir une longue chemise de lin blanc fermée d'un lacet croisé et lesté de glands d'or. Le guerrier tatoué grommela, manifestement embarrassé de ce qu'il avait à dire et irrité de cet embarras.

- On… on est…

-'Voyez… poursuivit Gloin dans sa barbe.

- On s'excuse, acheva Bofur en tournant vers elle un sourire repentant.

- Nous vous avons jugé un peu vite, d'autant plus que vous avez risqué votre peau pour nous, ajouta Balin en donnant une tape affectueuse sur son épaule.

Sentant venir un nouveau silence pesant, Fili se leva et se dirigea droit vers la rouquine avec un immense sourire canaille sous sa moustache blonde.

- Allez, pas de chichis ! s'exclama-t-il en l'étreignant à bras le corps, la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol sous les ovations.

-Doucement, mon frère ! lança Kili en gratifiant son aîné d'un coup de botte dans les reins.

- Un peu de décence ! protesta Dori qui retenait Ori de se joindre à l'accolade.

- C'est très inconvenant ! surenchérit Bilbon, tirant sur sa pipe avec une série de grognements désapprobateurs.

Sif se mit à sourire bien malgré elle de l'aisance avec laquelle elle se faisait porter par un homme qui lui arrivait à l'épaule, de la frimousse scandalisée de Bilbon et de la mine déconfite d'Ori, qui se replongea dans son carnet sous les taquineries bruyantes de ses aînés. Occultant un moment l'objet de sa venue, autrement plus sérieux, elle resta un instant avec la Compagnie pour renouer les liens. Dans un coin, Ori réalisait de frénétiques croquis de l'architecture qui l'environnait, ponctués de notes calligraphiées, tandis que Dwalin mettait fièrement ses haches Pinceuse et Gardienne entre les mains perplexes du cambrioleur qui peinait sous leur poids, et plus loin le végétarien Bifur tentait résolument de faire cuire une branche de chou frisé.

Le craquement soudain de la table où était perché l'imposant Bombur attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna. Elle surprit l'air de Bofur, un air de celui qui vient de trouver une bêtise particulièrement distrayante à faire. Le minier fit un bref aller-retour de sa saucisse à son frère et interpella ce dernier en lui jetant ladite saucisse. Le maître-queux l'attrapa habilement et la lorgna avec gourmandise avant que la table ne cède définitivement sous son poids, son occupant s'écrasant les quatre fers en l'air. Aussitôt bien écroulés de rire que les autres, Sif et Nori, malgré leur mésentente cordiale, tâchèrent de relever le gros Nain qui ronchonnait sans se départir de sa saucisse chèrement gagnée. Puis, les larmes aux yeux en avisant Gloin qui s'empressait de récupérer les bris de bois en vue de prochains feux de camp, la rouquine se faufila vers Kili. Assis légèrement en retrait, le jeune héritier s'était installé en travers d'un banc sculpté comme un enchevêtrement de branchages et lissait distraitement une petite plume noire en panne d'inspiration, qui tapotait contre la surface d'un vélin vierge. Levant les yeux vers Sif quand elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, il lui offrit ce sourire espiègle dont ils avaient le secret avec son frère, sa pipe toujours serrée entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la rouquine, intrigué par son précédent sérieux.

- J'écris à ma mère, répondit le jeune Nain en fixant sa lettre intacte.

- Elle est restée dans les Montagnes Bleues ?

- C'est elle qui veille sur notre peuple en l'absence de notre oncle, en tant que descendante de la lignée royale.

Tout naturellement, Sif lui aurait conseillé de rassurer Dís, de lui dire que ses fils et son frère aîné se portaient comme des charmes et que leur quête serait couronnée de succès, qu'ils déferaient le dragon et reconquerraient Erebor. Mais après l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Gandalf, ses tripes se tordaient comme des serpents à l'idée que cela ne puisse être qu'une vaine promesse et que Dís, fille de Thrain, pourrait ne jamais revoir les visages malicieux de ses garçons. Sif avança son bras pour replacer une mèche sombre sur le front du jeune homme, maternelle malgré elle.

- Dites-lui simplement que vous l'aimez, finit-elle par suggérer.

- C'est pas trop notre fort les sentiments, dans la famille, répliqua Kili, mal à l'aise.

- A votre guise, concéda complaisamment la rouquine en se relevant.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je dois parler à Thorin, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Passant près d'Oin qui somnolait, son cornet acoustique toujours enfoncé dans l'oreille, Sif le secoua doucement pour lui réclamer sa besace d'apothicaire.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de phacochère ? s'indigna le vieux guérisseur.

Déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rires, la rôdeuse s'éclipsa discrètement dans le couloir et s'arrêta à la première porte, inspira puis frappa trois coups légers mais résolus. Elle attendit un instant, les oreilles dressées, mais aucun son ne lui parvint de l'intérieur.

- Thorin ?

Toujours confrontée au silence, elle exhala un profond soupira et appuya son front contre le panneau de bois.

- Je vais enfoncer la porte, ajouta-t-elle avec une légère note menaçante.

Et elle l'aurait probablement fait, si la porte ne s'était ouverte finalement sur une pièce sombre où ne brillait rien d'autre que les yeux d'acier sous les sourcils froncés du roi en exil, braqués sur l'importune. Il avait enfin quitté sa veste renforcée d'écailles de métal, ne passant qu'une chemise sous laquelle se devinait une puissante musculature, mais Sif remarqua surtout sa main crispée sur son avant-bras blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je viens pour votre bras, dit-elle en désignant la besace suspendue à son épaule.

- Oin s'en chargera, maugréa Thorin, très décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole outre mesure et s'apprêtant à refermer l'accès.

- Je ne fais pas de zèle, sachez-le, il faut que je vous parle, précisa Sif en retenant la porte.

De mauvaise grâce, mais trop las pour ronchonner davantage, Thorin finit par s'effacer pour la laisser entrer. Si la pénombre n'incommodait pas le Nain, Sif dut chercher à tâtons un bougeoir, butant fréquemment contre le mobilier en se retenant de pester. Lorsqu'une petite flamme jaillit enfin entre ses mains, celle-ci éclaira les traits tirés et la silhouette tendue du prince qui s'asseyait au bord du lit en remontant sa manche. La flèche orque avait été adroitement retirée mais laissait une vilaine plaie boursouflée, aux vaisseaux violacés et coagulés, qui avait de quoi tirer une grimace aux plus endurcis des Hommes. Mais les Nains étaient dotés d'une résistance incroyable à la douleur. Assise sur ses talons, aux pieds de Thorin pour être à bonne hauteur, Sif remonta ses manches et imbiba une compresse d'eau fraîche pour entreprendre de nettoyer le sang souillé de rouille, d'abord autour puis à l'intérieur de la plaie. Plus énergique, elle était nettement moins douce que Laurelin mais tout aussi efficace.

- Dites-moi, commença-t-elle malgré un grognement peu amène, pourquoi avez-vous entreprit cette quête, exactement ? J'ai entendu que les Nains d'Erebor avaient retrouvé une vie paisible dans les Montagnes Bleues. Grâce à vous.

- Notre peuple vit en paix, mais le souvenir de sa grandeur passée reste impérissable. Les enfants grandissent dans les chants glorieux de nos royaumes perdus, entretenant la flamme, tandis que les anciens brûlent de revoir la terre qui les a vus naître. Au fond d'eux, je l'ai toujours senti, mes gens gardent l'espoir de reconquérir Erebor : je suis cet espoir ! rétorqua le souverain en exil en serrant les dents alors que la compresse atteignait les chairs à vif.

- Est-ce tout ? demanda Sif, sans poser clairement la question de l'or scellé dans les salles inférieures de la Montagne.

- J'ai juré devant les dieux que je me vengerai de Smaug !

- Un serment qui n'engage que vous, souligna-elle.

Piqué au vif, Thorin voulut retirer son bras mais la poigne étonnamment solide de la rôdeuse retint son poignet, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche.

- Pourtant il ébranlera le sort de milliers d'autres personnes : vous savez tout cela. Alors quoi d'autre ? poursuivit-elle, imperturbable.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, pas pour moi, affirma Thorin, répétant les mots qu'il avait dit à Balin dans la Comté.

Devant le haussement de sourcil interrogatif de Sif, le prince Nain exhiba une grosse clé d'argent géométrique et gravée de runes. Il l'observait avec fascination et fatalité, la faisant tourner lentement devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que la rôdeuse rappelle sa présence par une pression sévère sur les environs de la blessure. Cette dernière était désormais purifiée, bien qu'auréolée d'ecchymoses d'un noir violacé, et Sif délaissa la compresse souillée au profit d'un pot d'onguent cicatrisant à la forte odeur d'acanthe.

- Navrée, ça a une odeur atroce mais ça va vous faire du bien, prévint la rouquine en y plongeant deux doigts avant de l'appliquer sur la blessure.

Et effectivement, Thorin sentit alors une agréable fraîcheur calmer ses chairs laissées ardentes par le rude baiser de l'air. Satisfaite, Sif devina les muscles du prince se détendre sous ses doigts qui tâchaient de faire pénétrer le baume dans la plaie. Un peu plus décontracté, Thorin expliqua l'utilité de cette clé et comment elle était parvenue à lui, concluant que reprendre la Montagne était son inéluctable destin. Puis, il se tut un moment, perdu dans la contemplation des reflets particuliers que la bougie déclinante faisait jouer dans les cheveux auburn de Sif, à présent concentrée sur le pansement. Malgré son lignage, elle n'avait rien d'autre d'une Elfe que les oreilles, car le Choix de son ancêtre, Elros, s'était porté sur la race des Hommes. De son père, elle avait tout d'une Rohirimm, du visage volontaire, aux bras d'acier et aux mains calleuses, un charme sauvage et une crinière de feu qui appela à la mémoire du prince, de manière pavlovienne, un tout autre type d'individu.

- La vengeance ne vous intéresse donc pas ? questionna-t-il avec un tressaillement, Sif ayant noué le bandage un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire.

- Fut un temps, peut-être, condéda-t-elle en se relevant, marchant autour de la chambre pour dégourdir ses jambes ankylosées.

Laissant passer un certain silence, Sif s'était approchée de l'ogive par laquelle elle aperçut les membres de la Compagnie sur la terrasse, un peu plus loin. Tous avaient fini par s'endormir autour des braises rougeoyantes du mobilier elfique, ronflant avec allégresse.

- Gandalf souhaite que je me joigne à votre quête, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, les bras croisés, le dos toujours tourné.

Thorin laissa échapper un rire méprisant et se leva, rabattant sa manche.

- Ah ! C'est impensable, nous sommes suffisamment encombrés d'un hobbit sans avoir besoin d'y ajouter une Semi-Elfe, rispota-t-il d'un ton blessant.

Sif fit volte-face sans décroiser les bras et toisa Thorin avec hauteur, ce dernier restant altier et ingrat.

- Vous avez changé, Thorin Ecu-de- Chêne. Et pas tout à fait en bien, si je puis me permettre, railla la rôdeuse d'un ton apitoyé presque aussi vexant que la dernière pique du prince.

- Je vous demande pardon ? gronda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, vous savez, continua Sif. A une époque regrettée où vous n'étiez pas aussi acariâtre, et moi pas aussi patiente.

Tandis que Thorin, sous ses dehors stoïques, s'immergeait dans les limbes de sa mémoire à la recherche d'une figure rousse aussi rebelle que Sif, cette dernière poursuivit, rassemblant les affaires d'Oin dans sa besace qu'elle repassa à l'épaule.

- Bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, il est probable, selon Gandalf, que ma présence vous soit bénéfique. Ce magicien a beau être ce qu'il est, c'est un Istari et je lui fais pleinement confiance.

- Eh bien, moi pas. Hors de question que vous vous joigniez à nous, trancha Thorin, obtus. Nous serons partis avant l'aube.

L'ignorant avec superbe, Sif se dirigeait vers la porte quand Thorin ajouta.

- Attendez. Quand vous ai-je déjà rencontré ?

Méfiant, il étudia le lent demi-tour et la main de Sif cachée dans son dos, et marcha droit sur elle. C'était sans compter sur la rôdeuse qui profita de son approche pour lui souffler une poignée de pétales sortis de nulle part en plein visage, avec un sourire goguenard.

- Rappelez-vous, vous aurez tout le voyage pour vous en souvenir.

Secouant sa longue crinière de lion noire d'un air abasourdi qui le rajeunissait brusquement, Thorin la vit sortir comme une ombre blanche dans la nuit.

Emergeant à nouveau sur la terrasse envahie de Nain pelotonnés dans leurs couvertures, Sif sentit brusquement la fatigue de ces deux derniers jours de veille lui tomber sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb. Ne rêvant que d'un lit de plumes et de couvertures en soie, elle tenta de placer maladroitement ses pieds pour ne marcher sur personne mais la traîne de sa chemise bruissant sur les feuilles fit se redresser brusquement Bilbon. Tournant frénétiquement la tête malgré ses traits affaissés de sommeil et ses boucles en bataille, les yeux du hobbit papillonnèrent vers la rouquine qui afficha un sourire coupable, figée dans son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Quelle heure est-il ? marmotta-t-il en se frottant le visage.

- Rendormez-vous, Thorin va vous réveiller d'ici quelques heures pour partir.

- Partir ? répéta Bilbon d'une voix empâtée de fatigue.

Sif leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et réprima un soupir. Enjambant Dwalin et Balin pour rejoindre le matelas du hobbit, la rôdeuse s'assit et le cambrioleur, prévenant, lui enveloppa les épaules d'une large écharpe.

- Vous reprenez la route demain, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

- « Vous » ? souligna Bilbon avec son froncement de sourcil si caractéristique. Vous… vous ne venez pas ?

- Thorin ne le souhaite pas.

- Misère de misère ! laissa échapper le hobbit qui dissimulait une toute petite amertume face au dédain de Thorin à son égard. Je suis certain qu'il ne veut pas perdre une autre pièce de son trésor en vous faisant signer un contrat ! Vous seriez plus utile que je ne le serais jamais !

- C'est Gandalf qui réclame ma présence, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous avait plus ou moins imposé également. Je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à tous les faire changer d'avis à votre sujet, Bilbon Sacquet, chuchota Sif en se penchant pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Soudain très triste de perdre la seule personne qui semblait véritablement se soucier de lui, Bilbon pinça les lèvres et posa son front contre l'épaule de son amie. Les Nains le gardaient le et protégeaient en raison de son utilité prochaine, mais il semblait au hobbit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de réelle affection pour lui malgré tout ce qu'il supportait pour les aider, sa volonté s'affermissant même davantage. Emus, les deux amis se séparèrent et Bilbon se pelotonna sous sa couette avec un gémissement désappointé tandis que Sif traînait à présent des pieds pour rejoindre son lit. Longeant le matelas de Fili où celui-ci lui tournait le dos, la rôdeuse ne vit pas le jeune guerrier aux yeux ouverts qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, avant que sa main ne jaillisse pour attraper un pan de la chemise qui passait près de lui. Sif sursauta brusquement et fit un bond qui aurait manqué de la faire basculer sur Bombur si Fili, vif comme un chat, ne s'était précipité pour lui attraper le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que… !

- Schhhhh !

Agenouillés tout deux face à face, un index fermement appuyé sur les lèvres, les jeunes gens fixèrent du coin de l'œil Bombur qui se retourna confortablement, enroulé dans sa barbe rousse, en lâchant un long ronflement qui les fit soupirer de soulagement.

- Nous partons sans vous ? chuchota aussitôt Fili à voix basse.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait.

- Mais vous avez dit que Gandalf comptait sur votre présence !

- Si vous avez suivi toute la conversation, vous devriez aussi avoir entendu que ce n'est pas la volonté de Thorin ! grinça la jeune femme.

- Mais nous avons le même plan de route ! protesta Kili qui se redressa d'un coup.

- Vous étiez réveillé aussi ! s'insurgea Sif. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à autre chose encore !

Elle ne crut pas si bien dire, car à ce moment précis Bifur se dressa subitement. Sa barbe noire et blanche parcourue d'épis, le Nain tourna lentement sa tête perforée pour fixer le trio de ses yeux démentiels. Puis, il marmonna une phrase en khuzdul ancien d'une résonnance d'outre-tombe qui glaça le sang des plus jeunes, comme une malédiction, avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos, endormi. Bien que Sif ne soit pas de nature impressionnable d'ordinaire, elle avait senti ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et ne fut pas surprise de constater que les deux frères n'étaient pas plus sereins. Il lui apparu alors qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit, du moins pas seule dans une chambre noire et silencieuse les gens de Dale pouvaient se montrer parfois superstitieux.

- Je crois que ce départ tombe à point, conclut-elle, tirant néanmoins un sac qu'elle entreprit de tasser.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites ? souffla Fili, interloqué.

- Je dors là, décida la rouquine en s'insérant entre les deux frères sans plus de manières.

Les héritiers de Durin se jetèrent un regard interdit, réalisant subitement que sous les dehors bravaches, les vêtements d'homme, la pipe et les armes, se cachait une _femme_. Un instant critique pour mesurer toute l'ampleur d'une telle chose alors que jusqu'ici les attitudes avaient été masculines et familières. Bien que la plupart des Nains, toujours entre hommes, soient très maladroits avec les rares femmes de leur peuple, ils les aimaient tendrement. Toutefois, bien qu'ils n'en croisent que rarement, ils étaient plutôt décontenancés par ces humaines filiformes sans barbe qui les dominaient d'une tête. Mais jusqu'ici, chacun avait considéré Sif comme un homme. Les deux frères se communiquèrent cette pensée d'un regard et se rallongèrent avec une certaine raideur de part et d'autre d'une rouquine roulée en boule tel un renard. Cependant, Kili remua nerveusement, dérangé de ne pas rencontrer autant de fermeté qu'il en avait l'habitude, que ce soit celle d'un corps masculin, d'une armure ou d'un cuir épais. Il bouscula une énième fois la rôdeuse, qui somnolait déjà, jusqu'à atterrir sur le dos en scrutant résolument la voûte sculptée.

- Si c'est la robe qui vous dérange, je peux aller enfiler une armure, grommela la voix de Sif, si prêt de son oreille que le brun se crispa encore davantage si c'était possible.

- Soyez gentille, il n'a pas l'habitude des demoiselles, il préfère fracasser des têtes. D'ailleurs, cette robe est très jolie, très virginale, renchérit Fili avec une pointe de malice.

Dans un grognement, Kili tendit le bras par-dessus Sif pour frapper son frère qui ne ricana que davantage, entraînant même un léger rire de la part de la rouquine. Rassurant le cadet d'une bourrade spontanée, Sif précisa en riant qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge ni la condition d'être une chaste demoiselle, qu'on ne risquait plus d'attenter à sa vertu. Ainsi les trois jeunes gens exténués finirent par sombrer dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Que pensez-vous de ces hommes qui tombent le masque ? ;)  
**


	6. Le Quinzième

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre de transition, il y a tout de même quelques semaines de traversée de Terres Sauvages entre Imladris et les Monts Brumeux. C'est assez calme vous verrez, quelques précisions peut-être, mais il y a une petite bribe d'action à la fin.**

**Alors, que pensez-vous que Sif va faire, entre Thorin qui ne veut d'elle dans sa Compagnie et Gandalf qui lui devine un rôle à jouer ?**

**Merci à cismet, Melior, Yuna-Maky, Takinza et particulièrement Pisces-Arkady, pour avoir mis _La Rôdeuse de Dale_ en favoris :)**

_7 oct. 2013 -  
_

_VI  
Le Quinzième_

* * *

- Levez-vous ! Nous partons ! aboya Thorin en réveillant Bofur d'une bourrade dans le dos.

L'aube commençait tout juste à poindre à l'horizon de la Vallée Cachée, allumant le ciel de nuances de bleu, de rose et d'or. Au milieu des saluts grognons des Nains se mettaient en mouvement et Fili et Kili s'aperçurent après un moment que Sif s'était volatilisée. S'échangeant un regard déçu, les deux frères arrimèrent leur bagage sur leur dos et aidèrent Bombur à se ficeler de tous ses ustensiles de cuisine. Une heure plus tard, après un petit déjeuné composé de saucisses froides et de fromage, c'est une bande de Nains et un hobbit mal réveillés qui s'ébranlèrent à travers Fondcombe pour reprendre l'étroit sentier pierreux escaladant le flanc de la falaise. Hormis Bilbon, Kili et Fili, aucun d'entre eux ne savaient que Sif ne les accompagnerait pas, supposant seulement qu'elle s'attardait et qu'elle finirait par les rattraper. Concernant l'absence de Gandalf, le bruit couru vaguement qu'il était convenu de l'attendre dans les Montagnes, aussi les Nains ne s'inquiétèrent pas.

Le hobbit était à la traîne, se retournant fréquemment pour admirer ce havre de paix inondé de lumière qui s'éloignait derrière eux, songeant à la proposition qu'Elrond lui avait fait la veille, avant le dîner. L'extrême sensibilité de ce dernier avait perçu les doutes du cambrioleur, évoquant ses capacités à demi-mots mais lui promettant toutefois que ses portes lui seraient toujours ouvertes quoiqu'il décide. La volonté de Bilbon ne cessa d'osciller jusqu'à ce que le sentier décrive une courbe qui lui masqua la vue de Fondcombe. Alors, il planta son bâton de marche devant lui, le cœur gonflé d'une détermination nouvelle.

Lorsque le chemin finit par s'élargir, il déboucha sur les vastes steppes des Terres Sauvages, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon découpé par les Monts Brumeux. Dans un cliquetis de ferraille, la Compagnie longea un pommier sauvage, solitaire, qui gloussa à leur passage.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? fit Gloin en levant sa hache avec méfiance.

- Entendu quoi ? râla Oin.

- Il n'y a rien ici, objecta Dwalin.

- Moi j'ai entendu quelque chose, renchérit Nori.

Ori, qui tournait sur lui-même tel une girouette, distingua entre les roches la silhouette grise d'un cheval qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Les longues cicatrices sombres ornaient sa croupe des deux côtés. L'animal le fixa placidement, remua une oreille et souffla par les naseaux comme s'il se moquait de lui, avant de mettre en quête de brins d'herbe parmi la pierraille environnante. Tapant sur l'épaule de son grand frère Dori avec impatience, le benjamin le désigna d'un doigt fébrile au reste de la Compagnie.

- Là, regardez ! Ce cheval, ce n'est pas celui de… Ouille !

Alarmés, Nori et Dori bondirent aussitôt devant leur cadet en grognant férocement alors que le reste du groupe, occultant totalement le cheval, se rassemblait, décontenancé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? balbutia Bilbon que Thorin poussa sans ménagement derrière lui.

- Ori, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Dori en palpant la tête de son jeune frère avec anxiété.

- Oui-oui, je crois… balbutia le scribe en observant Bilbon se pencher pour ramasser une pomme bosselée tombée à leurs pieds.

Le hobbit fit tourner le fruit malmené entre ses mains puis leva subitement les yeux vers le pommier sauvage avec un froncement de sourcils incertain. Jaillissant du feuillage, une nouvelle pomme s'envola vers le cambrioleur surpris et remplaça la première dans ses mains. Méfiants, les Nains firent corps en fixant l'arbre comme si sa ramure allait s'animer et leur bondir dessus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez de votre cachette ! somma Thorin en brandissant Orcrist.

Les branches en fleurs frissonnèrent un instant avec un nouveau rire et Kili décocha brusquement une flèche qui se perdit dans le feuillage. Soudain, une pluie de pétales descendit et l'individu tapi se réceptionna souplement sur ses deux pieds, bien vivant et brandissant une pomme percée. Vêtu d'une tenue de voyage sombre, bordée d'écarlate, sur laquelle il avait passé un gilet sans manches de fourrure blanche piquetée de noir, l'inconnu portait carquois et arc, ainsi qu'une épée de facture humaine à la ceinture. Finalement, il retira sa capuche pour laisser apparaître un visage enjoué où perçaient deux yeux de chat encadrés de boucles rousses.

- Enfin ! On ne vous espérait plus, mon gars ! s'exclama Dwalin en reconnaissant Sif.

- Vous nous avez fait une méchante farce ! accusa Dori. Vraiment ! Est-ce que tout vous amuse ?

- Tout ce qui est drôle, rétorqua la rôdeuse en renvoyant sa pomme percée à Kili, dont le sourire n'en finissait plus de s'élargir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? soupira Thorin en rengainant Orcrist. N'ai-je pas été assez clair ?

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, Thorin, mais j'en ai encore plus pour Gandalf.

Le prince Nain lut dans les yeux de la rôdeuse qu'il ne s'en déferait pas aussi aisément et il soupira, résigné. Balin s'interrogea sur la nécessité d'un nouveau contrat avant de s'engager dans les Montagnes et tous s'accordèrent pour dire que la rôdeuse mériterait sa part au même titre que leur cambrioleur, ou peu s'en faut. On pressa donc Ori de sortir vélin, plume et encre pour rédiger tout ce que lui dicterait Balin tandis que le reste de la Compagnie ferait un inventaire un peu plus détaillé de leur équipement, refait à la hâte.

- Par ma barbe, je suis sacrément content de vous voir ! s'exclama Bofur en chargeant Sif tel un sac sur son épaule avant d'entamer une joyeuse gigue.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous devancer aussi loin ? s'enquit Bilbon tout aussi rayonnant.

- Les Elfes ont soigné les blessures d'Elwë et il m'a porté jusqu'ici, où je vous ai attendu. Il empruntera ses propres chemins à travers les Montagnes et je le retrouverai en temps voulu, expliqua la rouquine en flattant la tête délicate et intelligente du Meara.

Elwë joua affectueusement dans les cheveux de son amie et frotta ses naseaux doux comme de la soie sur sa joue, la réchauffant de son souffle. Plongée dans une bulle, Sif entendit Balin réclamer les signataires du contrat pour l'officialiser comme de loin, à travers un épais brouillard.

- Prends garde à toi, murmura la rouquine.

Reculant d'un pas, Elwë encensa en secouant son épaisse crinière cendrée avant de pirouetter pour s'élancer à travers la lande. Thorin s'approcha d'un pas conquérant et saisit une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre rouge pour apposer son nom, ses titres et sa signature, avant de la tendre solennellement à Sif. Effleurant les doigts courtauds du prince, ils s'échangèrent un regard, s'évaluant, et la rôdeuse avança la pointe pour tracer son prénom d'une écriture hésitante.

Le cœur allègre, la Compagnie reprit la route et à travers les Terres Sauvages. Alors que Bofur achevait une énergique chanson de mineur, la jeune femme se porta à la hauteur de Bilbon et l'enjoignit de lui parler de son tendre logis, dans la Comté, qu'elle connaissait peu. Un récit dans lequel s'immergea Bilbon avec beaucoup de nostalgie, lui décrivant Cul-de-Sac, son petit jardin où poussaient fleurs et aromates, son réconfortant salon, sa cheminée bien-aimée et son cellier toujours plein de victuailles. Sif se représenta un endroit très chaleureux et accueillant, où le bois était présent partout et où elle se serait plu à se pelotonner paresseusement près d'un feu ronflant. A la mention de cellier cependant, chaque Nain le long de la file y alla de son petit commentaire, vantant tantôt la bière et le vin de Bilbon, tantôt ses salaisons, son fromage, ses fruits confits ou ses tourtes.

- Les beignets de fleur de courge étaient divins ! fit Dori, quelque part.

- Ouais ! Dommage que Bombur n'ait rien laissé ! rétorqua Bofur.

- Ils ont fait un _concours_ de rots, vous savez ? lança Bilbon, toujours scandalisé.

- Ori avait gagné ! ricana Nori.

- D'ailleurs, mon frère, tu aurais dû voir ta tête à ce moment là ! s'esclaffa Fili à l'adresse de son cadet.

- Une bouche ouverte grand comme ça ! renchérit Dwalin avec un grand rire rocailleux.

- Cessez de jacasser ! fit Thorin, en tête.

- Vous savez, il a ses grands airs, mais l'air de rien il s'est cogné la tête en passant dans le couloir du cambrioleur, chuchota malicieusement Balin dans le dos de la jeune femme.

- J'ai t'ai entendu, Balin !

Le reste de la journée fut monotone car chacun était concentré sur le placement de ses pieds, il était aisé de se tordre une cheville même à travers les bottes les plus épaisses. Les plateaux accidentés se succédaient les uns aux autres, quoique ponctués de glissements de terrain intempestifs qui ne manquèrent pas de donner des frayeurs à la Compagnie. En effet, Fili faillit être emporté mais Oin en surprit plus d'un par sa vivacité en rattrapant l'héritier de Durin au nez et à la barbe de Kili. Quelques heures après, ce fut au tour de Nori de mettre les pieds dans une tourbière qui l'avala d'un seul coup jusqu'à la taille. En alerte, les Nains s'efforcèrent de hisser leur compagnon à l'aide d'une corde nouée autour de la taille de Bombur et tous eurent ensuite la satisfaction d'assister à une brève mais forte étreinte entre Nori et son frère Dori, dont on savait les relations compliquées.

De son côté, il semblait cependant à Sif que Kili omettait constamment son sexe, dans ce qui ressemblait à du déni pur et simple, alors que même Dwalin surveillait un minimum sa conduite quand elle était dans les parages. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne baissait pas ses braies à tout va et ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle ne fasse pas de même, bien qu'il l'appela toujours « mon gars ». Dwalin, méfiant de nature, avait commencé à apprécier la rôdeuse le jour où elle avait raconté le sac d'Osgiliath, à la demande de Balin. Non pas qu'il estime la valeur d'un individu à ses récits, mais le vétéran des batailles se souvenait fort bien de son face-à-face avec le warg noir et son cavalier orque. Même par bribes, son œil expert avait noté l'ingéniosité et la ruse des coups portés, impitoyables, dans l'attitude d'un guerrier qui a connu la guerre, celle où nul code d'honneur n'a de prise. Sif avait toutefois eut le bon sens de taire sa condition de reître, une sale engeance aux yeux de beaucoup, rongée de cupidité et assoiffée de sang. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on puisse si aisément concevoir qu'il était des hommes bons parmi les mercenaires et les Nains l'auraient méprisé, à l'instar des soldats du Gondor.

Après quelques jours de traversée, marquée d'une irrévérence rare de la part de Kili, la féminité de Sif venait de s'altérer d'une nouvelle ébréchure. La jeune femme ne portait peut-être pas de robe, ni de barbe perlée, ni de parfum et sa poitrine quasi inexistante était peut-être complètement aplanie dans un corset de cuir, mais il y avait de quoi vexer le pire des laiderons ! Elle se rappelait les femmes du Rohan, fières et sauvages, toutes aussi vaillantes que leurs hommes, et songeait que le Riddermark lui serait tout indiqué, le jour où elle poserait ses bagages. Toutefois à l'instant présent, la féminité bafouée de Sif se gorgeait d'une exaspération mal dissimulée qui enflait de jour en jour.

Au cours d'une chaude après-midi, alors que la Compagnie abordait une cascade aux portes des Monts Brumeux. La chute d'eau dévalait une falaise creuse, comme un rideau d'eau écumante voilant le chemin et éclatait en petits bassins. Sur l'accord de Thorin, en sueur sous sa fourrure, les Nains se déchargèrent de leurs épaisses couches de vêtements avec des exclamations joyeuses, révélant des musculatures variées et se retenant tout juste de quitter leur bas en jaugeant d'un coup d'œil la femme de l'aventure. La plupart était plus robuste que Sif ne l'imaginait de prime abord, Bofur avait par exemple le ventre rebondi d'un bon vivant mais les bras d'acier d'un mineur de fond. Dwalin était doté d'une immense stature toute en muscles et en tendons saillants, la peau striée de cicatrices et marquée de runes cirth, de lignes brisées et de symboles, qui faisaient manifestement rougir de honte le jeune Ori aux contours frêles, excepté le ventre bedonnant. Le guerrier, manifestement fier d'exhiber l'impressionnant palmarès que reflétait son corps, en dissuada plus d'un de tomber la chemise.

Sif s'était installée sur une roche plate, délestée de sa veste et de son gilet pour ne garder d'une tunique carmine, quand Kili et Fili la dépassèrent en trombe pour sauter dans le bassin dans une grande gerbe d'eau. A comble de la joie, ils se frottèrent vigoureusement le visage et le torse pour se décrasser, claquant leurs membres en se plaignant de l'eau glaciale, sous l'œil amusé la rôdeuse. L'entraînement des deux frères leur avait façonné une musculature athlétique, toute en relief, et leur inexpérience de la guerre avait laissé leur peau souple et dépourvue de la moindre balafre d'envergure. Sif en était là de ses observations quand ils entamèrent des démonstrations de force, chacun tentant d'immobiliser l'autre pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

- Les héritiers de Durin, soupira Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne lorsqu'il se posta à côté de Sif, les bras croisés.

- Hé, Sif ! Vous ne venez pas ? héla Kili en écartant les mèches mouillées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- C'est une femme, enfin ! s'étrangla Bilbon qui venait de surgir derrière eux.

- Laissez, mon ami, rétorqua Sif en levant la main.

Se contentant d'ôter ses bottes et de remonter ses chausses jusqu'aux genoux, Sif délia ses jambes pour effleurer la surface de l'eau de la plante de ses pieds, aspergeant Fili d'une éclaboussure bien placée lorsque le blond malicieux s'approchait par trop près d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle observa du coin de l'œil Thorin se pencher à la surface du bassin, ses longues mèches glissant de ses épaules pour caresser son reflet. Recueillant de l'eau entre ses larges paumes calleuses, il se frotta énergiquement le visage à plusieurs reprises avant de secouer sa crinière noire striée d'argent et de la rabattre en arrière avec un rare soupir de bien-être. Se sentant certainement épié, le prince rouvrit les yeux et darda un regard bleu en direction de la rouquine qui arborait un énigmatique sourire en coin. L'échange aurait pu durer encore si Sif n'avait pas reçu une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure de la part de Kili, et l'archère aurait remarqué son air renfrogné si au même instant elle n'avait pas entendu Bilbon pousser une exclamation paniquée.

- Vigilance constante, Bilbon ! le nargua Fili qui tenait le hobbit au bout de bras, tout habillé, au dessus de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna brusquement Thorin en désignant la paire de jambes qui remuait inconsciemment.

Le sérieux du ton de son oncle fit oublier toute malice à Fili qui ramena Bilbon au sec avant de se pencher à son tour sur les pieds de Sif avec une grimace. Ils étaient semblables à ceux de toute femme, fins et légers, mais leur plante était dévorée de vastes brûlures cicatrisées depuis longtemps, laissant la peau tourmentée et incarnat.

- Juste ciel ! s'horrifia Bilbon.

- Par la barbe de Mahal, comment vous-êtes vous fait ça ? souffla Kili en passant prudemment le pouce sur les cicatrices marbrées.

- Je vais demander à Oin s'il n'a rien dans son attirail pour atténuer ça, déclara Fili en sortant du bassin.

- Tout va bien, ça ne fait plus mal depuis des années, plaida Sif.

- C'est le dragon qui a fait ça ? s'épouvanta Bilbon avec une franchise désarmante.

Sif et Thorin hochèrent la tête : il n'y avait que le feu d'un dragon pour causer des blessures dont les traces marquaient la peau à vie, conservant à jamais leur disgrâce comme si elles venaient d'être faites. Scrutant la rôdeuse qui remettait prestement ses bottes, le chef de la Compagnie se leva à son tour et repassa ses multiples couches de vêtements.

- Remplissez vos outres, on repart ! cria-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Sif se débarbouilla rapidement et acheva de sangler son paquetage sur son dos quand elle aperçut Fili se diriger vers elle et lui tendre un pot d'onguent qu'elle accepta poliment. Embrassant sa propre paume avant de la plaquer amicalement sur la joue du guerrier blond, elle vit naître un sourire charmeur sous sa moustache tressée et éclata de rire quand Thorin l'admonesta de loin.

- Il l'aime bien, nota Dwalin qui analysait leur manège, les bras croisés.

- Il a simplement trouvé aussi buté que lui, pour une fois, tempéra Balin, dans la même posture.

- Y'a quand même un problème.

- Tu parles de Kili ? Il est jeune, laisse-le donc !

- Mouais, marmonna Dwalin en prenant la suite de son frère qui se remettait en marche.

Durant l'ascension des premiers cols, les sentiers, parfois empruntés et définis par les marchands et les brigands, étaient encore suffisamment larges pour se tenir à plusieurs de front mais bientôt la Compagnie s'enfonça dans les sinuosités les plus sombres et les plus abruptes, au cœur des Montagnes. Un soir, ils débusquèrent un groupe de patrouilleurs gobelins tapis dans une vaste grotte. L'endroit, très sûr et stratégique, était un repaire de premier ordre pour repérer les intrus. Prestement abattus, les quatre créatures blêmes et vérolées furent repoussées dans un concert d'échos de leurs cris agonisants et des écœurants craquements de leurs corps tordus, jetés au fond du gouffre.

- Répugnantes créatures, cracha Gloin en allant sonder le fond de la grotte.

- L'endroit a l'air sûr, lança Thorin en s'engageant à son tour.

- Et sec, ajouta Balin.

Bilbon ne tarda pas à se laisser tomber, les jambes si crispées de crampes lancinantes que Dori se proposa de les masser. Offre que le hobbit s'empressa cependant de décliner, embarrassé par le regard en coin de Thorin, qui songeait tout de même que la résistance du cambrioleur aux longues marches s'était grandement améliorée depuis leur départ.

- Oin, fais-nous un feu, on a froid, exigea le prince en soufflant dans ses mains.

Aussitôt que les flammes prirent dans le bois du mobilier honteusement dérobé aux Elfes, Bombur mit à chauffer de l'hydromel dans le faitout qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Les plus gourmands se rassemblèrent autour, fixant la liqueur ambrée et sirupeuse fumer doucement en laissant échapper une odeur de miel. Pendant ce temps, au fond de l'excavation s'était formé un petit comité qui observait Kili et Sif se tourner lentement autour, à pas calibrés, tels deux félins qui se jaugent.

- Pari sur Kili.

- Tenu.

Faute de pouvoir se mesurer à l'arc dans cet endroit, les deux jeunes gens avaient opté pour l'affrontement à mains nues et au bâton (de marche), dans l'idée d'évacuer la tension rétrospective de la rencontre ennemie. Le combat au corps à corps desservait Sif qui, bien que vive, n'égalait pas la force brute des Nains et leur équilibre solidement ancré dans le sol. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Bilbon s'approcher d'un air curieux, et c'est à cet instant précis que Kili la chargea, obligeant la rôdeuse à trouver l'esquive la plus improbable qui soit. Alors que le jeune Nain était sur elle, Sif se laissa choir sur les genoux et bascula en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le sol. Dans un exploit de souplesse, elle passa de justesse entre les jambes de Kili –les Nains courant de manière légèrement arquée- et referma ses mains sur ses chevilles bottées pour le faire trébucher dans son élan. Avec une exclamation surprise, le brun tituba jusqu'à se rattraper à la paroi raboteuse qui lui érafla les paumes tandis que la rôdeuse se remettait sur ses pieds.

- Hé ! protestèrent activement Dwalin et Gloin, alors que Nori hochait la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Kili attaqua à nouveau et Sif dévia son bras, se démenant un moment et assénant des coups qui auraient fait vaciller un Homme, mais pas un Nain. Cependant, elle finit par se laisser surprendre par une balayette qui faucha ses jambes, la mettant au tapis. Entendant les exclamations diverses des parieurs, la rôdeuse reprit son souffle un instant et avisa le petit sourire triomphant de Kili. Mais, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, cet accès de confiance l'irrita et l'exaspération qu'elle nourrissait depuis quelques jours crépita. Aussitôt, Sif bondit comme un serpent et frappa le jeune guerrier à la gorge, le privant momentanément de souffle, un geste qu'elle regretta instantanément mais sans rien en montrer. Elle vit son ami reculer en suffoquant et de nouvelles protestations éclatèrent dans l'assistance, ce qui attira les autres restés autour du feu pour se chauffer les mains. Sif vit Thorin se lever d'un air menaçant, immédiatement retenu par la main apaisante de Balin refermée sur sa manche.

- Ca va, mon gars ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Kili.

Le jeune héritier hocha sèchement la tête en dévisageant son adversaire d'un air farouche et elle lui rendit son regard avant de se fendre d'un sourire provocant, en écartant les bras.

- Allez, attaque-moi !

Si l'objectif de Sif était de retourner la force de Kili contre lui, la rôdeuse n'avait décidément pas la puissance nécessaire pour repousser ses attaques les plus frontales. Aüle avait fait des Nains des forces de la nature. Après un moment de lutte, elle se prit un coup de coude qui fit exploser quelques vaisseaux sanguins avant de se faire immobiliser en étau par des bras d'acier, la rouquine déclara forfait avec agacement en réclamant un mouchoir. Bilbon lui apporta le mouchoir de Bofur avec une mine nauséeuse devant le filet de sang que la rôdeuse épongea en rejetant la tête en arrière. Reniflant avec dédain, elle toisa Kili d'un regard qui le prit de court, il ne lui avait jamais vu de tels yeux.

Sif avait la faiblesse d'être aisément corruptible par l'agressivité des combats quand certains parviennent à y conserver leur éthique. De son expérience, elle avait retiré que faillir signifiait mourir et même lors d'affrontements amicaux, elle ne pouvait perdre de vue cette notion et se battait constamment avec la même virulence que si sa vie en dépendait. Cette séquelle, due au traumatisme des batailles où elle avait vu tomber des amis, l'avait transformée en froide machine de guerre.

- Allons, ne soyez pas mauvaise perdante ! lança Dori d'un ton badin visant à dissiper la tension.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se calmer, Sif se saisit d'un bâton et affermit sa prise en attendant que Kili se mette en place. Elle pouvait deviner la même adrénaline bouillir dans ses veines et forcer sa respiration, soulevant ses mèches brunes. Simultanément, ils ouvrirent les hostilités. Kili privilégiait un style direct, frontal, très rapide mais plutôt prévisible car académique, ce qui était généralement amplement suffisant face aux orques, mais il n'était pas encore rodé. Une chose très respectable somme toute dans le cadre d'un duel, mais pas dans une bataille. Au contraire, Sif, très mobile, esquivait et feintait pour profiter des ouvertures occasionnées, quand elle ne les provoquait pas. Ce que la rôdeuse avait pour elle, c'était la ruse, Kili était un guerrier d'honneur et elle exploitait certaines failles de cette éducation pour frapper à des endroits peu avouables.

Toutefois, touchée à plusieurs reprises au bras, à l'épaule, une frappe derrière la cuisse fut celle de trop. Sif volta et frappa le bâton de Kili si fort qu'elle sentit le sien vriller violemment entre ses mains. Le choc ne désarma pas le brun mais brisa sa défense, exposant son torse vers lequel la jambe de Sif fusa pour lui administrer un solide coup de pied au diaphragme. Sans attendre qu'il se rétablisse, elle glissa son bâton derrière ses genoux et le renversa en arrière d'un coup d'épaule avant de menacer la gorge du Nain.

- Mort, conclut-elle en affrontant placidement les éclairs dans les yeux de Kili.

- Allez, fini de jouer ! grommela Dwalin. Bombur !

- Vous ne combattez pas avec honneur, souligna calmement Thorin en scrutant la jeune femme qui rabattait ses boucles folles en arrière.

- Non, admit-elle d'un air tranquille, teinté de défi sous-jacent.

- Hydromel ! Qui veut de l'hydromel ? scanda Bombur en passant devant.

Rompant ainsi l'ambiance tendue, le maître-queux fourra une chope fumante dans les mains de chacun et tous revinrent s'asseoir en cercle autour du feu pour boire avec une gaieté nouvelle. Pelotonnée contre Bofur, Sif sentait la chaleur du breuvage à travers la chope et but une première gorgée qui la purifia instantanément de sa hargne. Le dîner fut joyeux, comme à l'accoutumée, bien que Sif ne lâcha pas un mot, souriant simplement aux histoires sans queue ni tête que lui racontait Bofur, illustrées par les mimes de Bifur.

- Sans rancune ? marmonna-t-elle après un moment, à Kili qui opina silencieusement.

- C'était une bonne chose, intervint Thorin. Kili s'est souvent battu avec des personnes dont il savait qu'elles combattraient à la régulière.

Sif préféra ignorer le sous-entendu et interrogea le jeune Nain du regard.

- Sans rancune, la rassura Kili en pressant son épaule contre la sienne.

- Vous êtes étrange en ce moment, est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse ? demanda Dori avec son habituelle politesse ampoulée.

Balayant la question d'un revers de main agacé, la rouquine se leva, une main crispée sur son ventre, et quitta le cercle à grandes enjambées, sans plus de manières, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette s'estompe tout à fait dans le fond de la grotte.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? s'exclama Bofur.

- Ça doit être ses menstruations, grommela Oin en se grattant la barbe.

- Ses quoi ? s'hébétèrent les autres en voyant aussitôt Bombur et Gloin hocher lentement la tête, profondément compatissants.

- Je m'en vais l'assommer ! lança Gloin en se saisissant de sa hache.

Bilbon secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Oin lui arrachait son arme comme on retire un jouet dangereux des mains d'un enfant colérique. Dans la Comté, les jeunes filles et femmes respectables ne trahissaient jamais un dérangement hormonal, ou du moins pas pendant un jour de marché à Hobbitbourg, songea le hobbit. Ce dernier commençait à plonger dans des souvenirs de chevelures bouclées et de robes en cotonnade fleurie quand Oin, sage-femme à ses heures perdues, leur expliqua donc le phénomène de menstruations chez les femmes, de sa voix caverneuse, avec force détails qui firent rougir son auditoire. Le vieux Nain força particulièrement le trait sur le comportement irritable voire hystérique des femmes pendant cette période.

- Voilà qui vous aidera peut-être à vous rappeler à qui vous avez à faire ! conclut le guérisseur avec un regard chargé de reproches sous ses sourcils broussailleux à l'adresse de Kili.

- Mais elle est plate comme une limande ! souffla Bofur en désignant le fond de l'excavation par-dessus son épaule.

- Pas du tout ! protesta Ori, qui avait été plus attentif que d'autres chez les Elfes.

- Je ne suis pas surpris que la rôdeuse soit vexée, soupira Balin, avec de mufles pareils.

- Des mufles ? s'enquit Sif, avec une naïveté cousue de fil blanc.

Furtive, elle s'était glissée comme une ombre dans la lumière du feu pour reprendre sa place près de Bofur en lui adressant un sourire trop large pour être honnête. Repensant à la comparaison peu flatteuse de la limande, le minier écarquilla les yeux et rabattit son chapeau sur son visage. Sous le regard acéré de son oncle, Kili ressentit immédiatement son auguste lignage lui tomber sur les épaules et baissa honteusement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il coula un discret coup d'œil à sa voisine qui lui pressa l'épaule avec indulgence, lui épargnant l'humiliation d'excuses publiques.

- Kili, premier tour de garde, sonna alors la voix de Thorin, promesse de longues heures de contrition.

**(Personnellement, je trouve que ça finit un peu abruptement, je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, je suis désolée !)**

**Pour les lecteurs de l'ombre, la BA est toujours d'actualité ! Et surtout, j'ai besoin d'une réelle source de motivation, j'adore écrire cette fiction mais j'aime également savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**A la semaine prochaine, où les péripéties reprennent !**


	7. Les entrailles de la Brume

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui, je sollicite à nouveau votre avis sur deux points : **

**- Alors, de mon côté j'arrive au bout du film _Le Hobbit, Un Voyage Inattendu_, alors je vous demande votre avis à titre consultatif : devrais-je attendre la sortie de _La Désolation de Smaug _et ainsi produire quelque chose de plus complet, car enrichi par l'adaptation de Peter Jackson, ou poursuivre sur l'unique base du roman ?**

**- Ensuite, il reste deux voire trois chapitres après celui-ci et si je conserve le rythme d'un chapitre/semaine, vous allez passer le mois de novembre sans nouvelles et j'ai peur de perdre du monde... DONC, soit je garde ce rythme et éventuellement je compenserai le manque d'actu par des OS ou histoires courtes en parallèle, soit je passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et ça vous fait tenir jusqu'à la fin novembre.**

**Voilà, je vous embête pas plus longtemps mais votre avis me porterait conseil !**

******Merci à Pisces-Arkady, cismet et Melior pour leurs reviews :)**

_14 oct. 2013 -_

_VII  
Les entrailles de la Brume_

* * *

Balin scrutait le ciel dont la pâleur laiteuse se troublait au fil des heures, s'obscurcissant de lourdes volutes noires qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes avant de s'étendre, dévorant la lumière comme un monstre sombre et immatériel. C'était comme observer d'immenses larmes d'encre s'échapper du biseau d'une plume pour s'écraser dans de l'eau avant de s'y diffuser, et la curieuse représentation d'Arda au fond d'une vasque traversa brièvement l'esprit du vieux conseiller. Le vétéran se tourna vers ses compagnons qui le dépassaient, avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule ou une taquinerie sur son âge avancé, mais Balin remarqua sans peine les coups d'œil incertains vers le ciel qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus. La bête tapie derrière les monts grondait, annonçant son arrivée encore lointaine quand un éclair silencieux découpa les cols abrupts, leur conférant l'aspect de crocs menaçants. Le sentier s'assombrissait, dissimulant peu à peu ses dangers, mais Thorin ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir l'allure et n'avait pas envoyé ses neveux en éclaireurs à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Le chef Nain n'escomptait pas s'arrêter, tellement absorbé par l'été qui déclinait qu'il en oubliait le temps, le climat et la fatigue croissante de ses hommes, ne désirant qu'avaler les lieues qui le séparaient de son royaume. Apercevant du coin de l'œil son frère Dwalin, dont la respiration, forcée par l'altitude qui grimpait, représenta un signe décisif, Balin héla son souverain et son éclat se répercuta dans le gouffre qu'il longeait pour atteindre les oreilles butées de Thorin.

- Thorin, il faut nous arrêter, il fait trop sombre pour continuer !

Le prince s'immobilisa et jeta un coup d'œil à la tourmente qui couvait au dessus de leurs têtes sans paraître en prendre la pleine mesure. En se tournant vers son fidèle conseiller, il glissa sans les voir sur les mines harassées de sa longue file de compagnons et fronça les sourcils sur ses yeux à l'éclat de pierre.

- Ne te laisse pas distancer, Balin ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de se remettre en marche.

Les Nains poussèrent des soupirs à fendre l'âme, mais sans oser protester ils mobilisèrent leurs muscles endoloris pour avancer une jambe, puis une autre, cherchant une stabilité de plus en plus précaire. Tous suivirent le dos de leur chef, comme un phare à travers les écueils meurtriers, ignorant la fatigue. Soudain, un rugissement sensationnel vrilla le silence et ébranla les montagnes, fissurant le ciel d'éclairs aussi sûrement qu'un coup de marteau sur un dôme de verre. L'orage engloutit les derniers pans de ciel qui jetait des bras de lumière désespérés à travers le chaos. La tempête arrivait sur eux, imminente.

Après un long moment, quelques gouttes, fraîches, presque caressantes, clapotèrent sur les visages levés, les cuirs, mouchetèrent les tuniques et perlèrent sur les fourrures, les cheveux et les barbes. Alors que les capuchons se rabattaient en parfaite synchronisation, Kili se retourna vers son frère, désireux de trouver dans ses yeux verts une petite lueur rassurante, mais il n'y lut que la même inquiétude malgré le sourire optimiste que Fili s'efforça de composer. Puis, l'averse se mua brutalement en déluge qui s'abattit avec un fracas d'enfer, ainsi qu'un vent glacé qui s'engouffra en hurlant dans le canyon noir, giflant les visages. Le dense mur d'eau déroba à chacun la vue de son voisin et on entendit par-dessus le tumulte la voix furibonde de Sif lâcher une bordée de jurons qui auraient fait rougir le plus grossier personnage, bien que cela ne surprenne plus personne. Ayant perdu de vue la corniche tortueuse sur laquelle ils progressaient, l'équilibre de la jeune femme chancela mais elle put compter sur la poigne secourable de Bofur qui trouva miraculeusement sa main pour la stabiliser. Distinguant les traits de Sif, noyés sous les boucles rousses plaquées sur son crâne, et d'où seules émergeaient une paire d'oreilles aigües, le minier, dont les ailes du chapeau débordaient d'eau, tâcha de la gratifier d'un sourire tordu par l'effort.

- Allez, on ne va pas se laisser démonter par une petite pluie !

En d'autres lieux, Sif aurait salué la force de caractère de son compagnon, si habilement camouflée derrière un vernis d'insouciance.

- Cet imbécile de roi va tous nous tuer ! hurla-t-elle à peine au dessus de la tempête.

L'affront sembla se perdre dans une rafale stridente le temps de parvenir aux oreilles de Thorin, mais personne n'eut le zèle de lui faire ravaler son insolence. Toutefois, le prince Nain poursuivit obstinément sa route, supportant sa pelisse et ses vêtements gorgés qui appesantissaient considérablement son allure. Son épaisse crinière noire plaquée en travers du visage, il tâtait la stabilité du terrain, les prises sur la paroi et écartait les pierres traîtresses qu'il sentait sous ses bottes trempées. Ils avançaient, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter sur cette corniche et probablement chuter dans un éboulement provoqué par l'impact de la foudre contre les monts.

-Faites attention ! Doucement !

Le pas de Bilbon était sûr bien qu'il soit entravé par le rythme erratique de la progression, et ses heurts fréquents contre le buste de Dwalin ou le dos de Sif l'agaçaient graduellement. Chassant ses boucles de ses yeux d'un revers de main, le semi-homme leva le nez vers le flanc opposé et eut l'impression de voir la montagne se _déplacer_. Le hobbit crut à une avalanche et amorça un mouvement pour scruter le phénomène davantage mais son pied se posa sur le bord de la corniche qui s'effrita jusqu'à s'effondrer. Bilbon vit soudain s'ouvrir sous ses yeux écarquillés, une vallée obscure, tapissée de brisants funestes entre lesquels serpentait une rivière en crue. Il poussa un cri de terreur qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge malgré les trois paires de mains, celles de Dwalin, Sif et Bofur, qui se refermèrent sur les sangles de son sac pour le tirer en arrière. Ces dernières lui mordirent cruellement les épaules à travers sa veste de velours élimé, et le hobbit fut plaqué sans ménagement contre la paroi, pâle et tremblant, le souffle court, mais sauf.

- Il faut trouver un abri ! fit la voix lointaine de Thorin.

Sif sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et réprima une monstrueuse envie de répliquer, dans des termes plus qu'irrévérencieux. Sa main musculeuse emprisonnant toujours fermement l'épaule du cambrioleur, Dwalin sentit brusquement la pierre trembler contre son dos et un affreux pressentiment remonta le long de son échine, comme une série d'aiguilles. Son avertissement fusa, avant même qu'il ne le réalise, si fort qu'il vrilla les tympans de ses voisins mais alerta toute la Compagnie de Thorin à Bombur. En effet, un immense rocher émergea de la brume pour venir se fracasser au dessus de leur tête dans un déluge de pierre qui n'aurait pas manqué de les assommer si leur corniche ne se situait pas dans un léger renfoncement, mais chacun se serra contre la paroi aussi désespérément que s'ils voulaient s'y fondre en se protégeant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un orage ! cria Balin. C'est un duel d'orages !

Alors que la tourmente empirait, un orage d'Ouest venant se heurter au premier dans une spirale de craquements assourdissants et de lumières brutales, le vieux Nain sous son manteau écarlate ruisselant désigna le flanc opposé du canyon. Ce que vit la Compagnie la plongea dans un effroi sans nom car une silhouette gigantesque et anguleuse se dessoudait lentement de la montagne, déliant de larges membres de pierre qui arrachèrent comme d'un rien un pan de roche avant d'ajuster son lancer.

- Mince alors ! Les légendes disaient vrai : des Géants ! Des Géants de pierre ! hurla Bofur qui oscillait fascination et panique.

Figés de stupeur, les Nains suivirent des yeux le projectile qui alla s'écraser sur la poitrine d'un autre Géant qui décollait son dos d'un col, loin derrière eux. La créature fut repoussée contre son réceptacle avec un mugissement sépulcral et agita la montagne de violents tremblements, provoquant de nouveaux éboulements.

- Tenez bon ! rugit Dwalin.

Bilbon étendit ses bras de chaque côté pour maintenir le vétéran et la rôdeuse qui le flanquaient, reculant à l'extrême jusqu'à ce que leurs talons touchent la paroi en voyant le bord de la corniche s'effriter sous leurs yeux. Soudain, Kili vit la vallée en contrebas se déplacer sous ses yeux dans un grincement tandis qu'une large fissure serpentait entre ses pieds. Le plus jeune entendit son frère l'appeler comme de loin mais réagissant trop tard il le vit s'éloigner, une inquiétude maladive inscrite sur ses traits. Ils s'échangèrent un regard désemparé jusqu'à ce qu'une violente secousse ne les force l'un et l'autre à s'accrocher aux aspérités de la paroi.  
Sif leva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique lorsqu'elle vit un buste se dresser au dessus d'eux : leur sentier passait en travers des tibias d'un de ces Géants. Ce dernier, éveillé par la présence des deux autres, se leva de son siège de pierre pour se joindre aux hostilités et la Compagnie fut, à l'horreur générale, séparée par le milieu sur chaque jambe de leur hôte. Les titans engagèrent un combat acharné où s'échangeaient de lents coups de poing rythmés par le tonnerre et ponctués de rires rocailleux.

Il advenait que les Nains s'aperçoivent furtivement, au gré du jeu de jambes de leur créature, se comptant fébrilement les uns les autres et réprimant des haut-le-corps s'ils remarquaient un membre de leur famille en difficulté. Ainsi, le sang de Kili et Thorin ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Fili dévaler sur la corniche ruisselante jusqu'au bord du précipite avant de se rattraper à une saillie, puis d'être vaillamment ramené par la pioche tendue de Bofur.

Leur Géant essuya un crochet qui le repoussa contre la montagne et la jambe où s'accrochait Thorin retrouva miraculeusement le sentier qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt. Motivant ses hommes de toute sa voix, ils se jetèrent à corps perdu sur la corniche, s'affalant lourdement, mais dans une heureuse stabilité. Toutefois, les longs hurlements paniqués de leurs compagnons les firent se ressaisir. La tête du Géant de pierre venait de se briser, emportée par un projectile de la taille d'une maison, dont l'expéditeur se gaussa d'un rire rauque qui roula contre les monts. Avec un mugissement assourdissant, le Géant pencha en arrière sous sa propre masse dans un vacarme de crissements stridents qui se perdit dans la tempête. Thorin évalua les visages horrifiés de ses compagnons alors qu'ils passaient devant ses yeux, adossés au plus près du roc.

- Sautez, allez ! les encouragea-t-il vainement.

Une demi-seconde, il accrocha le regard de Sif et celle-ci secoua éperdument la tête, un éclair de terreur traversant ses yeux gris. Le Géant de pierre s'affaissa encore davantage, et la montagne se rapprocha à toute vitesse. Les respirations restèrent prisonnières des poumons, contractés par l'angoisse. Bilbon ferma étroitement les yeux et dans l'obscurité de ses paupières closes, il sentit avec une acuité accrue la pluie mordante lui cingler le visage, les ongles de Sif s'enfoncer dans son bras et, sur sa droite, le murmure de Dwalin.

- Par Mahal.

Et ce fut l'impact.

La collision brutale et la jambe de pierre qui s'écarta de la montagne, vide de ses passagers, arracha un cri déchirant à Thorin qui s'empressa dans leur direction en trébuchant, le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée du spectacle qui l'attendait derrière la prochaine saillie.

Mais ce n'était pas ce jour-ci qui devait connaître la perte d'un héritier de Durin et de loyaux amis. Thorin déboucha en catastrophe sur une plateforme inégale où il trouva les membres manquants de sa Compagnie, jetés là au milieu des gravats, geignant, livides et secoués, mais bien vivants. Un soulagement sans nom décrispa les épaules du prince et libéra sa poitrine du carcan glacé qui l'enserrait quelques instants plus tôt. Il enjamba Ori et Bofur qui se relevaient péniblement, distribuant des tapes affectueuses au passage et marcha droit sur son neveu blond pour le serrer brièvement contre lui. Par dessus l'épaule de Fili, Thorin aperçut Sif. Elle avait roulé sur le flanc un peu plus loin et son immobilité le préoccupa un instant avant qu'il ne distingue ses côtes se soulever en une respiration qu'il devina difficile. S'il était heureux que les Nains soient dotés d'une résistance physique prodigieuse, il n'en était rien concernant les autres races et Thorin s'apprêtait à réclamer Oin quand un éclat de voix l'interrompit.

- Où est Bilbon ? s'écria Bofur qui scrutait leur perchoir de tous les côtés. Où est le hobbit ?

Sif se redressa brusquement, aussi pâle et émaciée qu'un cadavre, les lèvres bleuies, mais toujours alerte. Bofur avait repéré Bilbon, seulement visible aux doigts écorchés qui s'agrippaient désespérément à un rebord près d'Ori. Sans réfléchir, le benjamin se jeta à plat ventre pour tendre la main vers le cambrioleur aux yeux exorbités de terreur qui lâcha brusquement prise pour se rattraper hors de portée des Nains, avec un cri étranglé. Lâchant Fili, rejoint comme une tornade par son frère, Thorin assura sa prise sur une saillie et descendit lestement à la hauteur du hobbit, dont les grands pieds battaient dans le vide, avant de le soulever. Une frayeur plus tard, tout le monde était finalement en sécurité, le plus loin possible du bord et le souffle court.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur ! tenta de dédramatiser Dwalin avec un rire de gorge.

- Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! siffla Thorin. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous !

Indifférent à la triste désillusion qui apparut sur le visage de Bilbon, Thorin se détourna et enjoignit Dwalin de le suivre. Tandis que Fili tentait de remettre sur ses pieds un Bombur tremblant et balbutiant, Kili se précipita sur Sif qui était parvenue à s'adosser. Une main plaquée au niveau du diaphragme, la rôdeuse cherchait encore sa respiration, la bouche entrouverte : le choc lui avait coupé le souffle avec une rare violence.  
Elle sentit des mains calleuses dégager sans douceur les boucles plaquées sur son visage trempé et son regard tomba dans celui de Kili. Sa chaleureuse couleur noisette, d'ordinaire si pétillante, était noircie d'anxiété et s'ancra dans les iris gris avec une intensité aigüe, à travers ses mèches ruisselantes. Avec un froncement de sourcil agacé, la rouquine agita vaguement une main pour le chasser mais l'archer l'ignora royalement et aboya pour solliciter Oin. Alors que le guérisseur s'approchait d'un pas pesant, ses tresses grises et biscornues dégouttant de pluie, Sif vit son champ de vision se parsemer d'éclats blancs, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner furieusement et elle aperçut les lèvres de Kili remuer sans qu'elle ne comprenne un traître mot. Le brun attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules au moment où ses yeux se révulsaient et son menton tomba sur sa poitrine.

- Porte-la à l'intérieur, grommela Oin en désignant la caverne dans laquelle avaient disparu Thorin et Dwalin.

Une fois au sec, le vieux Nain ne dénombra dans la Compagnie que quelques bosses et contusions, Ori était à peu près aussi assommé que la rôdeuse mais il avait gardé conscience. « Du sommeil », leur prescrivit Oin au réveil de la rouquine en leur fourrant une poignée de fruits secs et de noix dans la bouche, manquant de les étouffer en leur faisant avaler un revigorant à la saveur piquante. Etonnamment ragaillardie, Sif argua qu'elle pouvait assurer son tour de garde mais elle se heurta au mufle de Gloin qui asséna « On obéit à Oin ! » et fut renvoyée au lit comme une enfant, en dépit de ses 181 hivers.

Personne ne veilla ce soir, dehors les Géants continuaient de s'entredéchirer sous l'orage qui paraissait soudain très lointain. Sif avait stratégiquement roulé près de Gloin, en qui elle avait reconnu une bouillote de premier ordre et de Thorin, acceptant silencieusement leur présence mutuelle, la rouquine ne tarda pas à enfouir son nez tacheté dans sa couverture avant de s'endormir. Le prince Nain resta éveillé, longtemps, plusieurs heures après que la respiration de ses compagnons ne se soit faite plus profonde. Sur la toile de ses paupières closes, Erebor, éclatante de puissance, dansait encore et toujours. Ses vastes halls de pierre noire illuminés de gemmes pâles, le trône de ses pères qui prenait naissance à la pointe d'une immense stalactite traversée de sillons d'or et les innombrables forges qui, à elles seules, entretenaient une douce chaleur constante dans la cité. Et colorant l'horizon aux Portes d'Erebor, la florissante Dale, d'où s'élevait toujours de la musique, ses étendards garancés flottant au vent. Le furtif éclat de l'Arkenstone brilla dans ses iris glacés quand Thorin les rouvrit, tirée de sa torpeur par des chuchotements précipités.

- Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir, et c'est vrai ! fit la voix de Bilbon.

Ainsi, le cambrioleur mettait les voiles. Le prince écouta silencieusement Bofur tenter d'apaiser le hobbit jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par lui faire ravaler sa sollicitude sèchement, opposant que la vie nomade des Nains les _empêchait_ de comprendre à quel point son foyer pouvait lui manquer. Thorin pu deviner sans le voir le sourire coutumier du minier s'étioler doucement. Lui-même, l'inattendue franchise de Bilbon, d'habitude si calme et poli, lui transperça la poitrine, et la chaude compréhension, profondément sincère cette fois, dont fit preuve Bofur retourna encore le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est quoi ?

On entendit le chant ténu d'une lame qu'on dégaine et une pâle lueur bleue dansa alors sur les murs de la caverne. Thorin vit les yeux de Sif s'ouvrir brusquement. Il y eut un bruissement de sable qui s'écoule et le souverain en exil se tendit en observant un réseau d'interstices dessiner de grossières plaques sous leur bivouac. Se redressant vivement, il sonna l'alerte et les Nains qui se réveillèrent en sursaut eurent juste le temps de mettre la main sur leurs armes avant que le sol ne s'ouvre sous leurs pieds. Furtivement, ils perçurent le rire aigrelet de gobelins qui se balançaient sur les contrepoids actionnant le système de trappes. Dévalant des boyaux tortueux en pente raide, la Compagnie s'entrechoqua brutalement à grand renfort de hurlements qui résonnèrent en écho, les Nains tentant de s'agripper les uns aux autres. Bilbon, violemment balloté, attrapa momentanément la main de Fili, se cogna contre la tête déjà amochée de Bifur et arracha une poignée de crins roux avant d'entrevoir une fente éclairée. La bouche du tunnel cracha les quinze prisonniers qui s'entassèrent avec des gémissements de douleur dans une coupole de bois cerclée de fer rouillé. Sif atterrit à plat ventre sur Bofur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, son ami pâlit sous son couvre-chef et les fit brusquement rouler de côté, se heurtant à Nori et Gloin qui poussèrent des exclamations furieuses. Juste à temps, car Bombur s'écrasa lourdement à leur emplacement précédent, son imposante ventripotence amortissant la chute de Bilbon, bon dernier.

Cependant, d'aucun n'eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Le martèlement d'une centaine de pieds plats fit trembler le sol et une cacophonie de cris stridents leur annonça l'assaut imminent de gobelins qui tendaient vers eux leurs doigts crochus. Sur une injonction de Thorin, les Nains tâchèrent de lutter mais submergés par le surnombre, leurs armes arrachées, ils furent poussés et traînés sans ménagement sur une passerelle. Kili et Fili tentaient férocement de tirer leur oncle vers eux lorsqu'un petit gobelin se jeta sur l'archer pour le mordre à la jonction de l'épaule, ses longs doigts prolongés de griffes effilées menaçant de lui crever les yeux alors qu'il ruait pour s'en débarrasser. Kili laissant échapper un appel à l'aide, Sif se dégagea de la poigne d'une créature qui lui lacéra le bras au passage et referma sa main sur une arme providentielle (qui s'avéra être un énorme fémur) pour faucher le gobelin qui attaquait Kili avec une violence qui disloqua tous les os de sa petite face tordue, avant de le projeter loin dans l'abîme.

- Si on s'en sort, faites-moi penser à vous dire merci ! cria l'archer avec humeur lors que de nouveaux assaillants s'emparaient d'eux.

Les hideuses faces déformées et maladives des gobelins crachaient, sifflaient et mordaient les Nains qui se démenaient comme des diables en abreuvant leurs tortionnaires de copieuses injures en khuzdul. Thorin finit par avancer avec récalcitrance en considérant l'afflux d'ennemis de plus en plus nombreux, courant le long de la roche tels d'innombrables araignées pâles. Dans la confusion, Bilbon se rendit soudain compte qu'on l'avait lâché pour se jeter en renfort sur Dwalin et, instinctivement, il se recroquevilla au sol. Le flot emportant ses amis finit par le dépasser, et le hobbit, n'osant croire à sa chance, s'empressa de se cacher pour observer les gobelins disparaitre à un tournant, dans une galerie animée d'ombres inquiétantes et chaotiques.

Les prisonniers, motivés par le claquement frénétique de fouets à lanières de cuir, furent introduits dans une vaste fosse hérissée de pics rocheux, l'épicentre de tout un réseau de galeries creusé par les gobelins au cœur des Monts Brumeux. La ville-fantôme était étouffante et labyrinthique , envahie d'étranges structures branlantes et d'échafaudages tenant lieu de masures, faits de bric et de broc et reliés entre eux par une multitude de passerelles. Partout où les yeux de la Compagnie glissaient, des crânes, squelettes, cors et autres fruits du pillage avaient trouvé une utilité nouvelle, singulièrement laide et détournée.  
Thorin et ses compagnons furent poussés sur un pont sinueux qui conduisait au centre de la grotte, sur une plateforme qui devait faire office de place publique et de salle du trône. L'entrée du cortège fut saluée d'un tapage insoutenable de cris et de ricanements suraigus, d'effroyables crissements de griffes contre la pierre, de refrains haineux et du martèlement de cimeterres tordus contre tout ce qui était susceptible de produire un bruit criard et désagréable.

Ori n'avait jamais vu de gobelins de sa courte vie et, s'il avait eu l'estomac raisonnablement plein, il aurait très certainement dégorgé tant ils étaient répugnants. Les Nains aimaient la beauté géométrique et rien au monde ne pouvait les révulser plus viscéralement que les gobelins. Des os difformes et des muscles noueux roulant sous une peau translucide, des visages asymétriques aux yeux protubérants ou bien totalement enfoncés au fond de leurs orbites, brillant d'une lueur malveillante et sournoise.  
Le jeune scribe commençait à se sentir nauséeux lorsqu'il entendit murmurer son prénom devant lui. Se forçant à lever le menton, Ori discerna Sif qui se déboîtait l'épaule par-dessus le corps de gobelins qui tâchait de maîtriser sa grande taille. Elle risqua une ébauche de sourire rassurant avant d'être sèchement giflée par un esclavagiste, ce qui lui arracha un cri de fureur qui alluma une nouvelle flamme de révolte au sein de la Compagnie. Ori recouvrit alors toute dignité et s'escrima à plonger les doigts dans les orbites qui passaient à sa portée.

Sif sentit sa joue la picoter, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de porter les doigts à son visage pour savoir qu'il arborait désormais deux estafilades. D'un œil mauvais, elle observait la place publique se rapprocher et le tumulte se faire plus assourdissant encore. Soudain, la rouquine buta contre le dos de Balin, figé de stupeur malgré le mécontentement du gobelin esclavagiste qui le poussa rudement, sans que les pieds du vétéran ne fassent seulement mine de se déraciner du sol.

- Par la barbe de Durin, souffla le vieux guerrier.

A quelques pas, dans un renfoncement insalubre, avaient été dressées des cages de bois et d'os à l'intérieur desquelles une demi-douzaine de prisonniers rôdait tels des chiens faméliques, faisant clinquer les lourdes entraves rouillées qui leur élimait atrocement les os, après avoir entièrement rogné la peau des poignets. Une subite impulsion poussa Sif en avant, s'arrachant une nouvelle fois à la poigne des gobelins, elle franchit le vide d'un bond qui laissa ses poursuivants pantois, avant qu'ils ne cavalent vers le pont le plus proche. Le cortège s'arrêta et les Nains se retournèrent en entendant Balin rappeler la rôdeuse d'un ton implorant.

- Elle est cinglée ! glapit Bofur.

Les prisonniers restaient sous l'unique houlette d'un minuscule gobelin atrophié, dans une nacelle, qui se contenta d'agiter son calepin en poussant des cris d'orfraie quand Sif se jeta contre les barreaux et constata au passage leur solidité relative. Un Elfe, privé de toute beauté, leva ses yeux à la cataracte laiteuse vers l'ombre aux cheveux roux qu'il discernait à la lumière des torches et tendit à l'aveugle des mains autrefois longues et habiles, et aujourd'hui décharnées, aux doigts brisés un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Ne restez pas là ! vociféra un Humain, recroquevillé dans le fond.

- Nous sommes leurs esclaves, ils nous gardent pour exploiter nos talents respectifs jusqu'à ce que nous mourions, murmura l'Elfe.

- J'ai dessiné les plans de leurs machines de torture… bredouilla un autre Humain dévoré de brûlures suintantes qui se balançait convulsivement d'avant en arrière.

- Nous vous sortirons de là ! martela Sif qui sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre.

Les poursuivants de Sif avaient finalement rejoint sa plateforme et l'éloignèrent des cages en la jetant au sol où ils la bousculèrent un instant. Irrités cette fois, ils fichèrent profondément leurs longues griffes crasseuses dans la peau de la rôdeuse, à travers ses vêtements, et s'employèrent à rejoindre le cortège. Baissant les yeux vers le petit monstre rogné qui la narguait d'un dandinement grotesque en la pointant d'un stylet d'os, Sif sentit une bouffée de colère l'étrangler et tira dans la créature avec tant de force que celle-ci s'envola avec un long cri au dessus de la tête de Thorin.

- Vous voulez nous faire tuer ? la houspilla-t-il quand elle passa près de lui.

- Vous croyez qu'ils comptent vous inviter à danser ? grinça Sif en comptant les multiples éraflures sur le visage noble de Thorin.

**Voilà, j'attends votre avis, as usual, s'il a des gens partants pour les OS et qui foisonnent d'idées, je suis preneuse !**


	8. Suivez la lumière

**Bonjour ! Déjà, merci à ceux qui ont donné leur avis quant à mon dilemme : sachez-donc que je conserve mon rythme jusqu'à arriver au bout du premier film (ce qui laisse encore deux chapitres après celui-ci... ça va, je suis pas une vache). Donc, il a de bonnes chances pour que je me rattrape avec un OS, par exemple, pour faire patienter :)  
**

**Je me faisais une réflexion cependant. Je totalise 11 favoris et 11 followers, ça devrait faire une moyenne de 11 reviews par chapitre, non ? Je m'interroge sur la logique de faire ce plaisir à un auteur sans laisser un mot pour autant... Enfin heureusement il y a les fidèles que je remercie bien fort et qui se reconnaîtront eux-mêmes !**

**Merci à Pisces-Arkady, Yuna-Maky, Melior, cismet, Maman bouba et Krystal-SkyZ pour leurs reviews !**

_21 oct. 2013 -  
_

_VIII  
« Suivez la lumière »_

* * *

La Compagnie de Thorin fut menée manu militari jusqu'à la plateforme où se dressait un trône immense, adossé à l'éperon rocheux le plus proéminent de la fosse. Bien en vue de tous ses séides, le Grand Gobelin explosa d'un rire qui se perdit dans une toux glaireuse à la vue de deux bouffons qui assuraient son divertissement jusqu'à ce que son attention se tourne vers les intrus qu'on lui amenait. Il feignit une indifférence snobe en remplissant bruyamment l'urne suintante dissimulée sous son siège, d'où émanait une infecte puanteur qui souleva le cœur des Nains. Sa besogne achevée, il se laissa glisser hors de son trône, son pied droit dépourvu d'orteils s'appuyant sur une pile de gobelins avant d'avancer, porté vers sa masse, vers les prisonniers.  
Le roi était immense, infesté de vermine qui répandait autour de lui une aura pestilentielle et recouvert d'un cuir rance grêlé de kystes. Il avait une face déformée par un goitre pendant, simulacre de barbe, animée d'yeux malveillants et de dents crochues. Pour seuls attributs royaux, sa tête recouverte de cheveux épars était ceinte d'une couronne bricolée d'os et il brandissait un sceptre surmonté d'un crâne de warg aux crocs courbés, hasardeusement assorti de noires cornes d'auroch et de têtes réduites aux bouches cousues, suspendues par leurs orbites vides.

Lorsque Sif fut lâchée au milieu de ses amis, cernés de gobelins qui pullulaient comme des poux, Thorin imprima une secousse sur son bras pour la tirer à genoux et la rendre moins repérable, alors qu'elle remontait précipitamment un col noir sur le bas de son visage.

- Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? rugit le Grand Gobelin en postillonnant abondamment. Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

- Des Nains, votre Malfaisance, répondit révérencieusement l'un des esclavagistes.

- Des _Nains_ ? répéta bêtement le Grand Gobelin avant qu'un éclair de convoitise ne traverse ses orbes jaunes. Ne restez pas plantés là : fouillez-le !

Les Nains eurent toutes les peines du monde à se laisser grossièrement palper sans réagir. Sif sentit une légion de doigts chapardeurs s'insinuer dans les pans de sa veste et réprima un frisson de dégoût, conservant une rigidité martiale, à l'instar de Kili qui braquait un regard noir sur le roi. Les gobelins ne découvrirent cependant ni joyaux, ni argent dans les poches retournées. Il était heureux que les Nains ne laissent jamais leur bourse à la merci du moindre voleur. Dépités, ils reformèrent leur cercle autour des captifs alors que le Grand Gobelin s'attaquait à la question épineuse de leur présence dans les Monts Brumeux. N'obtenant sans surprise qu'un silence buté et n'étant pas réputé pour sa patience et sa diplomatie, le monstre fit aussitôt quérir ses machines de torture aux noms évocateurs, traçant un large mouvement de son sceptre en direction de ses séides dont il obtint l'acclamation immédiate. Les esclavagistes menaçant de s'emparer d'Ori pour le punir des yeux qu'il avait poché à la pelle, Thorin s'interposa d'une voix forte, subissant alors les odieuses railleries du Grand Gobelin qui cita pompeusement ses titres avant de se fendre d'une révérence grotesque. Sif devina l'extrême raideur des épaules de Thorin lorsque le « moins que rien » claqua au milieu des rires gras et s'étonna presque de ne pas voir les coutures de son manteau craquer sous la tension. Si Kili ne s'était pas tenu devant elle, tout aussi tremblant de colère, instinctivement elle se serait postée aux côtés du prince Nain, comme un soutien. A la place, elle joignit sa main à celle de Dori pour apaiser Bifur qui avait levé les poings. Ce dernier, à défaut de savoir où il était, comprenait que l'on bafouait son roi, auquel il vouait une loyauté aussi farouche que les autres.

Le roi gobelin se délecta un instant de l'effet produit par son venin, mais il ne put résister à la tentation de pousser le vice encore plus loin. Alors, il sortit sa dernière carte, ménageant de légères pauses qui instaurèrent une tension à la hauteur de la révélation.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête… Vous voyez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Un Orque pâle, qui monte un warg blanc.

Un long frisson d'effroi glaça les nuques dans la Compagnie.

- Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! asséna Thorin d'un ton qu'il voulait sans réplique, malgré le doute qui le poignait soudain.

- Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? ricana le Grand Gobelin.

Sif se tourna discrètement vers Balin et fronça les sourcils quand il esquiva son regard inquisiteur pour river ses yeux sur le dos de son prince, dont il constatait le trouble. Le vieux Nain devina une colère froide durcir les traits de la rôdeuse et ferma les yeux avec culpabilité quand elle se pencha à son oreille pour persifler, d'un murmure étouffé par son col.

_- N'auriez-vous pas omis de me prévenir d'une chose ou deux ?_

- Scribe ! réclama le roi.

Une petite créature bossue se traîna laborieusement vers son souverain et Sif relâcha Balin de ses rets quand elle reconnu avec stupeur la chose qui s'était dandinée devant les cages, avant qu'elle ne l'expédie au fond de la fosse. A grand renfort des piaillements aigrelets et visiblement furieux, le gobelin désigna les prisonniers d'un index prolongé d'une immense griffe et, à la stupéfaction générale, le Grand Gobelin se tordit d'un rire tonitruant qui fit trembloter son goitre, l'écho ébranlant la place publique. Les Nains se raidirent quand le monstre reporta sur eux un regard où venait de s'allumer une étincelle de cruauté, alors qu'il s'essuyait lentement le coin de l'œil.

- Lequel est-ce ?

Voyant les esclavagistes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle, Sif poussa un feulement de colère quand on la traîna sur les genoux jusqu'aux pieds du Grand Gobelin où on la jeta à plat-ventre, sous les protestations de ses compagnons qui furent refoulés sans ménagement. Elle entendit le craquement écœurant d'un nez qui se brise. Bondissant prestement sur ses pieds, la rôdeuse cracha une mèche de cheveux et jeta un insolent regard par en dessous au souverain de la fosse. D'un signe de tête, le roi sembla donner son assentiment au petit gobelin qui gratifia Sif d'un ricanement aigu, avant de sautiller jusqu'à une pierre sur laquelle il aiguisa frénétiquement sa longue griffe sans la quitter des yeux. La mercenaire s'efforça de ne pas ciller quand le Grand Gobelin se pencha sur elle pour l'étudier de plus près, manifestement intrigué par la présence incongrue de ce brin d'Humaine parmi les Nains. Une supposition salace sembla traverser son esprit sournois, mais il ne la traduisit que par un bref rire gras, avant qu'un rictus crochu ne fende sa face en deux. L'estomac de Sif se retourna sèchement quand il lui souffla son haleine au visage, exhalant l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition.

- Nous allons envoyer un message à l'Orque pâle, en bonne et due forme pour une fois. Observez bien, Roi Sans-la-Montagne, ça va vous plaire, railla-t-il en pointant grossièrement Thorin du doigt.

Aussitôt, une demi-douzaine de gobelins se pendit aux épaules de la rôdeuse et lui enfoncèrent leurs serres derrière les genoux pour la faire céder, bien qu'elle se débattit comme une furie. Elle sentit qu'on cherchait à découvrir son dos, dévoilant un corset de cuir étroitement lacé sur sa poitrine, qui dénudait des épaules et des bras griffés. De longs doigts rachitiques agrippèrent son épaisse crinière fauve et la forcèrent à plier l'échine pour dégager ses omoplates. L'épaule au bord de la luxation, elle grimaça mais arrêta de bouger. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut des lanières de cuir raidies de sang séché se balancer au rythme des pas d'un esclavagiste, mais ce qu'elle perçut dans l'intonation de Thorin, au dessus des cris révoltés des autres, lui fit entrevoir quelque chose de bien pire qu'une simple flagellation.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? rugit le prince.

- Écrire une lettre, rien de plus, répondit le Grand Gobelin d'une voix doucereuse.

Il observa le scribe sauter sur un tabouret bancal et se saisir de sa longue serre comme d'une plume pour l'appliquer consciencieusement entre les omoplates frémissantes de la rouquine.

Voyons, voyons : « Au Grand Orque de Gundabad… » dicta-t-il.

La griffe incisa la chair avec une exquise lenteur et traça les premières lettres qui pleurèrent des larmes de sang, roulant sur la peau tachetée de son. Sif expira brusquement et sentit chaque muscle de son corps, même les plus insoupçonnés, se contracter pour tenter de rejeter la douleur. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, la griffe tournant et retournant dans son dos désormais barbouillé de sang, la mâchoire crispée de Sif se desserra pour échapper une première plainte qui s'assimila davantage à une insulte bien sentie. Avec une gaieté nauséabonde, le Grand Gobelin se sentit soudain très inspiré et se lança dans une joyeuse gigue en entamant un couplet.

_Chante avec moi, Humaine !  
Vos os s'ront brisés, vos cous tordus,  
Vous s'rez frappés, battus et pour finir pendus,  
Tous ici, vous mourrez et disparaîtrez,  
Dans les souterrains de la ville des Gobelins !_

Sif tenta de se redresser sur un genou mais la riposte gobelin la coucha si bas que son front heurta la plateforme, labourée par les ongles des suppliciés qui l'avaient précédé là. Sans interrompre sa danse, le Grand Gobelin ordonna distraitement à l'un des esclavagistes de préparer le couteau effilé qui équarrirait la peau des muscles pour en faire un parchemin. Avec contentement, il voyait du coin de l'œil ses lourds instruments de torture arriver en grinçant sur leurs essieux et projetait déjà de fissurer quelques os.

Pendant ce temps, un gobelin qui examinait le butin d'armes arrachées aux Nains d'Erebor jeta son dévolu sur Orcrist, dans son élégant fourreau émaillé d'ivoire et d'argent. Alors qu'il allait la dégainer, le crissement de la lame lui vrilla les tympans comme un hurlement et une cuisante brûlure fit grésiller ses mains avant qu'il ne jette l'épée au loin. La terreur se propagea à l'assemblée et les gobelins se couvrirent les yeux avec des cris de harpie alors que leur roi reculait jusqu'à se terrer contre son trône de bois qui branla dangereusement.  
Le calvaire de Sif cessa brusquement lorsque ses tortionnaires la lâchèrent pour s'éloigner d'Orcrist et Thorin profita de la cohue pour l'envelopper dans ses bras avant de la jeter à Dwalin. Le Nain tatoué l'entendit fulminer avec sa verve habituelle et cela le rassura, il sourit imperceptiblement avant de la lâcher dans un périmètre sécurisé par les autres. Balin lui enfila son lourd manteau rouge pour cacher les lettres sanguinolentes ondoyant sur le dos de la rôdeuse à la lumière des torches, superficielles, malgré la grimace que lui arracha le frottement du tissu contre sa chair à vif.

- La lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! Égorgez-les ! Tuez-les ! hurla le Grand Gobelin, ivre de colère, par dessus le chaos.

Thorin tenta de se protéger de ses bras quand il sentit la morsure des lanières de cuir lui cingler les jambes et les côtes. Il parvint à se débarrasser d'un gobelin qui alla se fracasser contre une charrette d'os calcinés mais fut mis à terre par trois esclavagistes dont un se tint sur sa poitrine, un poignard tremblant de rage au dessus de son visage. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, il déglutit en sentant une sueur glacée dévaler son échine et avisa la main qui allait s'abattre. Il eut une pensée furtive pour sa famille, ses fidèles compagnons, son peuple et sa patrie perdue, qu'il était destiné à ne plus jamais couver des yeux avec fierté. Il songea même à la frimousse constamment préoccupée du cambrioleur, et au large sourire de la rôdeuse, aussi franc et lumineux que celui de son défunt frère, Frerin.  
Mais soudain, une brusque déflagration noyée dans un éclair d'un blanc aveuglant balaya toute la fosse. Thorin vit exploser les machines de tortures en éclats de bois qui fusèrent aux quatre coins et sentit tous les poids qui entravaient son corps se volatiliser. Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, où la poussière soulevée retombait en fines particules, ils virent apparaître une silhouette à la lumière des torches soufflées, dont les flammes se ravivaient.

- Saisissez-vous de vos armes, et battez vous ! commanda une voix qui, malgré les acouphènes qui se dissipaient doucement, tomba comme un cadeau du ciel. BATTEZ-VOUS !

Gandalf se jeta dans la mêlée, Glamdring au clair traçant de larges arcs meurtriers dans les rangs des gobelins, comme jadis. Les Nains bondirent sur les pieds avec un cri de guerre et commencèrent à faire pleuvoir les coups sur leurs adversaires. Les armes sautèrent de mains en mains jusqu'à trouver leur propriétaire et Orcrist chanta avec férocité quand Thorin fit volte-face pour contrer une attaque en traître du Grand Gobelin, le propulsant d'elle-même contre son trône qui s'effondra avec fracas dans la fosse, emportant le roi et plusieurs de ses sujets. Au milieu des taillades et des fendants violents, le prince Nain aperçut Sif user de son fameux coup de pied au diaphragme pour propulser un esclavagiste dans le vide. Puis, il la vit mettre la main sur son épée et se frayer un chemin pour remonter le pont qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt, s'éloignant du combat, vers les cages. Réprimant un juron, le Nain enfonça Orcrist entre les deux yeux d'un ennemi et esquiva la poêle de Bombur pour s'apprêter à la suivre.

- Laissez, je m'en charge ! lança Kili en quittant le flanc de son frère.

- Kili, reviens ! s'époumona Fili en égorgeant un gobelin presque sans prêter attention.

Gandalf qui avait assisté à la scène souffla avec exaspération : ces Nains ne lui faciliteraient donc jamais la tâche ? Désœuvré quelques secondes (Oin et Gloin faisant le ménage autour de lui), il entreprit de desceller de son bâton de magicien la pierre blanche qui s'y trouvait logée. Sitôt qu'elle eut quitté son réceptacle, la gemme s'illumina d'un rayonnement intérieur, qui réchauffa la main parcheminée de l'Istari, avant qu'il ne la lance de toutes ses forces en direction de Kili.

- Elle vous guidera jusqu'à la lumière mais ne l'utilisez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

Le jeune guerrier se retourna juste à temps pour attraper la pierre au vol avant de la fourrer aussitôt dans sa poche et s'élancer sur les talons de son amie.

- Ils ne pourront jamais nous retrouver ! aboya Thorin en se tournant vers le magicien.

- Faites-moi confiance, une fois de plus ! rétorqua-t-il. Suivez-moi ! Vite !

D'un seul corps, la Compagnie s'engouffra dans les galeries, la plupart ne remarquant pas, dans la précipitation, l'absence d'un hobbit, d'un Nain et d'une Humaine.

Sif arriva de nouveau devant les geôles où l'attendaient l'Elfe et l'Homme acerbe accrochés aux barreaux, une réelle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux cette fois-ci. La rôdeuse commença à scier les cordes qui liaient bois et ossements entre eux jusqu'à ce que Kili surgisse pour achever le travail, enfonçant la cage d'un violent coup de botte avant de saisir l'Elfe et l'Humain par le bras pour les tirer dehors. Ignorant les nerfs à vif entre ses omoplates, la rouquine plissa les yeux et scruta l'ombre dans le clapier, se souvenant d'un troisième prisonnier. Tous les gobelins s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des Nains, et seules les passerelles qui se balançaient témoignaient de leur présence avant qu'ils ne désertent leur ville fantôme où régnait désormais un silence épais. Faisant un pas à l'intérieur de la cellule, au fond, Sif distingua le deuxième Homme brûlé, toujours agité de son balancement incessant.

- Venez, il faut partir ! souffla la rôdeuse.

Mais l'homme ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence ou sa cellule fracassée, il se berçait comme un enfant qui cherche à se rassurer en marmonnant ce que Sif parvint à identifier comme une chanson. Un martèlement lointain fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, mais le prisonnier restait sourd à ses exhortations implorantes. Il souriait et pleurait tout à la fois.

- Laissez-le, il est complètement fou ! cria l'Homme qui soutenait l'Elfe.

- Sif… Sif ! On ne peut rien pour lui ! tenta de la raisonner Kili en saisissant son poignet, la forçant à le regarder.

La mort dans l'âme, la rôdeuse sortit à reculons et s'élança sur les talons de Kili et des prisonniers. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse et traversèrent la place publique sans ralentir l'allure, s'engouffrant sous une arche de roche qui ouvrit le passage vers un nouveau dédale de structures. Il n'était pas difficile de suivre la fuite de leurs compagnons à la trace car ils avaient laissé derrière eux un sentier de cadavres. Kili sentit toutefois la pierre de Gandalf s'agiter dans sa poche et la sortit pour l'examiner, sans cesser de courir. La gemme brillait entre ses doigts et s'il ne la tenait pas fermement serrée dans son poing, le jeune Nain était convaincu de la voir s'envoler dans le sillage magique du bâton de l'Istari pour y retrouver sa place. Après plusieurs détours face à un vide ou un pont qui se balançait, arrivés à un carrefour incertain, la voix pressante de Sif lui parvint de l'arrière.

- De quel côté ?

Le cristal fit osciller le bras de l'archer vers la droite. Sif poussa les captifs à le suivre sans hésiter et ils dépassèrent bientôt un pont détruit. Soupçonnant là encore l'art de la fuite nanesque ils sentirent leur cœur se gonfler d'espoir, mais l'attraction de la pierre tendit vers la crevasse. Or il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre, hormis une longue pente abrupte à quelques mètres que seuls les pieds griffus des gobelins pouvaient pratiquer. L'Homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes sortit le premier de leur désœuvrement et laissa Sif soutenir l'Elfe aveugle qui s'excusa brièvement de la rudesse de son compagnon de cellule, tandis que ce dernier fourrageait rageusement dans les débris de bois, malgré ses poignets entravés. Le corps en veille, Sif et Kili respiraient péniblement, évaluant mutuellement de l'état de l'autre.

- Je suis désolée, parvint à articuler la rôdeuse, vous auriez dû suivre les autres.

- Et vous abandonner ici ? répliqua l'archer en secouant la tête avec une grimace de dégoût, avant de vriller Sif d'un long regard.

La mercenaire eut un froncement de sourcil incertain. Kili avait toujours cet air si sauvage et indépendant, Sif remarquait seulement qu'il était le seul parent de Durin à n'arborer aucun signe de noblesse. Pas de fourrures ou de bagues ciselées, rien d'autre qu'une agrafe d'argent qui brillait dans ses crins bruns, emmêlés par le vent et dépourvus de tresses ornementales. Déstabilisée par l'intensité de ses yeux sombres à la forme féline, durcis d'une maturité jusqu'ici insoupçonnée, Sif sentit la différence d'âge se volatiliser entre eux.

- Arrêtez de roucouler, et sautez là dedans ! vociféra soudain l'Homme en jetant une barque à fond plat devant eux.

- D'où est-ce que vous sortez ça ? s'abasourdit Kili.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine que…

A l'instant même, un gobelin isolé jaillit d'un cratère au dessus d'eux pour venir s'empaler sur l'épée que Sif avait eut le réflexe d'interposer : cette fidèle épée bâtarde d'une sobriété martiale, se permettant pour seule parure une poignée gainée de cuir gravé d'écailles. La lame damassée fendit la créature en deux dans un flot de sang, noir et épais, et un râle aigu qui fit apparaître toute une cohorte hurlante au détour d'une saillie. Refoulant toutes leurs réserves, les quatre fuyards se jetèrent à corps perdu dans l'embarcation qui décolla sous leur poids et entreprit de dévaler l'abîme dans d'infernales secousses et craquements menaçants.

- Très ingénieux ! cria Kili pour soulager la peur qui lui serrait la gorge.

- Et concernant la réception ? piailla Sif d'un ton angoissé, broyant le bras de son compagnon sans que celui-ci ait seulement l'air de le remarquer.

- C'est la partie défaillante du plan ! concéda le prisonnier, la voix hachée par les cahots.

Un éperon rocheux se dressa subitement sur leur chemin et les passagers durent se jeter sur la gauche, au risque de retourner leur barque, pour éviter de s'y fracasser. Puis ils passèrent la lisière des feux pour toucher le fond de l'abîme, dans l'obscurité. Soudain, l'embarcation heurta un obstacle, la course se stoppa net et, avec un cri terrifié, ils furent projetés contre quelque chose d'horriblement rêche, bien que de consistance flasque. Kili, Sif et le l'Homme eurent un violent mouvement de recul en distinguant l'immense forme pâle du Grand Gobelin, inerte mais intacte dans sa pestilence, gisant sur les débris de ce qui devait être le pont qu'ils n'avaient pu traverser là-haut.

- Il est mort, vite ! s'écria Kili en escaladant le cadavre, sous l'impulsion du cristal dans sa poche. Il y a une galerie, ils sont passés par là !

- Trop tard ! gémit l'Elfe en tournant la tête vers la descente.

Ivres de colère et désemparés par la mort de leur roi, les figures monstrueuses des gobelins étaient plus déformées par la rage que jamais. Ils tricotaient si vite que leurs pieds plats touchaient à peine le sol, brandissant cimeterres, poignards et pieux durcis au feu.

- Kili, le cristal ! Qu'a dit Gandalf à propos du cristal ? cria Sif en brandissant son épée.

- Il a dit de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ! balbutia le Nain en manipulant maladroitement la gemme qui brillait comme une étoile.

- Il me semble que notre situation fricote foutrement avec la définition d' « extrême urgence » ! aboya l'Homme.

Les gobelins étaient sur eux. Instinctivement, Kili referma ses bras sur Sif, la forçant à fléchir pour protéger sa tête contre son torse avant de rentrer le menton dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Ils étaient gorgés de poussière de bois qui le fit tousser mais il n'en ferma les yeux que plus étroitement. Soudain, la pierre blanche vibra si fort dans sa paume que le jeune Nain la lâcha sous la surprise et une déflagration, semblable à celle qui avait salué l'entrée de Gandalf, secoua le fond de la crevasse. Ils rouvrirent les yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent les plaintes stridentes de leurs ennemis, balayés à plusieurs mètres, qui avaient lâché leurs armes pour porter les mains à leurs rétines sévèrement brûlées. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux évadés pour escalader la carcasse du Grand Gobelin et se ruer dans le boyau béant au bout duquel se découpait une fente lumineuse. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la pureté de l'air leur sembla palpable et l'éblouissante clarté au dehors jeta sur leurs yeux un voile opaque. Mais il restait encore une chose qui se dressait entre eux et le versant inondé de crépuscule de la montagne.  
Devant la sortie, une petite créature maigre et décharnée se roulait sur le sol, comme une énorme araignée blafarde agitée de spasmes convulsifs, lâchant des cris de bête blessée et crachant des malédictions. Soudain, elle sembla les voir et sauta d'un bond leste dans une fente sur sa droite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? souffla Kili en tendant son épée devant lui.

Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à apercevoir la faille au fond de laquelle se tenait la créature, forme sombre recroquevillée sur un rocher où brillaient deux yeux, luminescents et suintants de méchanceté, dardés sur les intrus. Ils percevaient sa respiration râpeuse quand soudain, la chose se redressa et poussa un hurlement de haine pure. Sif sentit son sang se glacer violemment dans ses veines.

- Par les Valar ! Courez ! cria-t-elle en poussant les autres, pétrifiés sur place.

* * *

Bilbon sentit un air vivifiant lui fouetter brusquement le visage, mais c'est à peine s'il prit le temps d'inspirer, s'appliquant à mettre le plus de distance avec la créature qu'il entendait hurler derrière lui. Ses doigts écorchés agrippant sa petite épée elfique, le hobbit dévalait le versant oriental dans un univers éthéré, une forêt de pins nimbée de blanc où les arbres au dessin vaporeux laissaient derrière eux un long sillage, comme le passage d'une main sur un paysage fraîchement peint. Seuls les rochers et les troncs morts qu'il sautait, les aiguilles de pin qu'il percevait entre ses orteils et sa poitrine en feu le raccrochaient au réel. Gandalf et les Nains couraient devant et le hobbit sentait le soulagement lui donner des ailes. Mais brusquement, il entendit le bruit d'une cavale derrière lui et la peur d'être poursuivi le cueillit avec presque autant de violence que la chose qui le percuta dans le dos, si fort que sa conscience vacilla.

Sif allongea encore la foulée, difficilement talonnée par Kili et les prisonniers, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ces tunnels et des créatures tapies dans l'ombre. Une peur plus insidieuse et viscérale que le feu des batailles lui tordait les entrailles. Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, agressés par la lumière et le vent, embuaient la pente et ses reliefs quand soudain elle heurta de plein fouet quelque chose qu'elle ne put voir. La mercenaire fit un soleil spectaculaire, roula et freina sa chute dans un envol d'aiguilles de pin. Une fois immobilisée, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le dos et se tourna péniblement sur le flanc pour apercevoir un peu plus loin un autre sillage de terre retournée et des aiguilles qui s'agitaient toute seules.

Sonné et migraineux, Bilbon se redressa laborieusement sur ses coudes et se félicita de ne pas s'être empalé sur son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard de Sif. Le visage familier de son amie, même s'il semblait fatigué et hagard, fit bondir d'allégresse le cœur du hobbit dans sa poitrine et il esquissa un geste dans sa direction. Mais la rôdeuse le fixait sans le voir et Bilbon glissa un coup d'œil à l'anneau d'or qui scintillait à son majeur, d'un éclat fascinant. Se détachant de la rôdeuse qui cherchait sans conviction la racine qui avait bien pu la faire tomber, le cambrioleur eut la surprise de voir Kili en amont, désigner vivement le Nord à ce qui semblait être un Homme rachitique et un Elfe prêt à se briser. L'Homme souleva aisément l'Elfe, qui passa docilement ses poignets liés autour du cou de son compagnon, avant de s'enfuir dans la direction indiquée, après un bref mais profond salut envers le Nain. Quand il parvint à la hauteur de Sif, Kili la tira par la main pour reprendre leur course et Bilbon s'empressa de les suivre, malgré le rythme effréné et ses jambes meurtries.

- Voyons, six, sept, huit... Bifur, Bofur... ah, Fili !

- Où est mon frère ? rugit le jeune prince en se plantant devant Gandalf.

- Quoi, il était pas derrière toi ? haleta Dwalin.

- Il a suivi la rôdeuse quand elle s'est enfuie ! accusa Gloin.

- Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, rétorqua sèchement Thorin, qui reprenait son souffle, arc-bouté sur le pommeau d'Orcrist.

- Et Kili non plus ! aboya Fili, prêt à en découdre.

- Par tous les dieux, _calmez-vous_ ! ordonna Gandalf, que l'absence de Kili et Sif n'alarmait pas autant que celle d'un certain cambrioleur. Où est Bilbon ? Où est notre hobbit ?

- Il était pas avec Dori ? lança Oin.

- Ne m'accuse pas ! protesta le concerné.

Soudain, la pierre blanche donnée à Kili fusa dans un sifflement entre les arbres, faisant sursauter les Nains, et fonça droit vers le bâton de l'Istari, où elle s'ancra d'elle-même. Seule la poigne solide du magicien sur son appui empêcha ce dernier de lui sauter de la main, et il observa sous ses sourcils froncés le rayonnement intérieur de la pierre, véritable phare qui dégageait un pâle filet de fumée à l'odeur de poudre. Presque aussitôt, les membres de la Compagnie poussèrent des cris d'alerte qui se muèrent en soupirs de soulagement en voyant Kili et Sif apparaître devant eux dans un long dérapage avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber sur le dos, les poumons en feu et la respiration laborieuse. Trop occupés à les accueillir chaudement, personne ne s'arrêta sur leurs doigts toujours étroitement liés, chacun serrant si fort la main de l'autre que leurs jointures en devenaient blanches. Gandalf rompit les rangs pour s'agenouiller auprès des jeunes gens et passa une main sur leur poitrine pour fluidifier leur souffle et leur permettre de parler.

- On a réussi, articula péniblement Kili en souriant à son aîné, dont le beau visage portait encore des traces d'angoisse et de colère malgré la fierté qui brillait dans son regard vert.

- Avez-vous vu Bilbon ? s'enquit immédiatement Gandalf en secouant l'épaule du jeune Nain pour attirer son attention.

- Quoi, il était pas avec Dori ? croassa Sif en se redressant sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés.

- Allez-vous cesser de m'accuser ! s'emporta le Nain avec agacement.

- Je l'ai vu s'éclipser alors qu'ils nous menaient dans la grande salle, intervint Nori pour disculper son frère aîné.

- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! gronda Thorin qui flambait d'une colère soudaine. Nous ne le reverrons pas, il doit être loin !

Invisible, Bilbon prit cette ultime pique comme une lance en plein cœur et s'adossa à un tronc en soupirant. Pourquoi Thorin se montrait-il si injuste ? Bien sûr que son trou sous la colline lui manquait ! Le thé et les crêpes au sirop d'orange et les longues heures passées à flâner au gré des ronds de fumée... De surcroît, le hobbit avait la troublante sensation que l'anneau tentait d'introduire une subtile nostalgie dans les failles de sa résolution, déjà malmenée par le mépris de Thorin. Il sembla qu'il était temps pour lui de décider ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Il pouvait partir maintenant, s'éclipser en tapinois, la douceur de vivre de la Comté, ses petites habitudes, lui manquaient terriblement. Mais Bilbon vit le visage déconfit de Bofur se redessiner dans son esprit, son sourire communicatif se flétrir et l'étincelle malicieuse de ses yeux s'éteindre, il songea à toute la confiance que Gandalf avait placé en lui, malgré ses dehors maladroits et craintifs. Le hobbit ne voulait décevoir personne, il avait bon cœur, souhaitait sincèrement le bonheur d'autrui, et puis il s'était attaché. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas céder à la pression insidieuse de cet étrange bijou qui l'inquiétait graduellement. Dans le silence pesant qui était tombé sur la Compagnie, dans son dos, une petite phrase acheva d'ancrer sa volonté.

- Vous ne saviez pas qui il était, Thorin.

Le ton était d'une neutralité cinglante. Sif se redressa sur son séant en acceptant l'outre qu'on lui tendait distraitement avant de darder un regard soupçonneux sur Gloin. Elle avala une longue gorgée avant de pointer le boutefeu d'un index qui se sépara du goulot, accusateur.

- Vous ai-je entendu me traiter de désertrice ?

C'était le moment d'apparaître. Flairant la poudre, Bilbon observa son anneau, unique lueur dorée dans cet univers évanescent si terne et, ignorant le murmure qui commençait à se répandre, il retira le bijou. Instantanément, le monde retrouva ses couleurs. La ramure des pins et le ciel se teintaient d'or rouge et la chaleur du couchant réchauffa la peau du semi-homme qui inspira une grande goulée d'air frais avant de sortir de sa cachette. Le nœud dans sa poitrine s'était volatilisé.

- Non, il n'est pas loin ! lança-t-il, s'efforçant de chasser toute nervosité.

La Compagnie sursauta et Bilbon se conforta dans sa décision en avisant les sourires soulagés de Bofur et Balin, qu'il gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Avec un rire nerveux, il éluda les questions méfiantes, que Gandalf déclara sans espèce d'importance pour tirer le hobbit d'affaire, mais c'était sans compter sur Thorin.

- Je veux savoir : pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? questionna-t-il d'une voix profonde.

- Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac : mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, vous comprenez ? C'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que… vous n'en avez aucun, de chez-vous. On vous l'a pris, et j'essayerai de vous aider à le reprendre, répliqua Bilbon en épinglant le regard de Thorin.

Touché par les mimiques franches et le regard résolu du hobbit, le prince Nain hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'un silence repentant prenait place. Gandalf eut un sourire radieux en voyant enfin la véritable valeur du cambrioleur apparaître aux Nains. Sif sortit du rang et s'approcha de Bilbon pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire craquant en tendant les bras.

Mais, alors que le crépuscule s'assombrissait, la longue plainte d'un loup brisa le calme majestueux de la montagne, suivie de consœurs de plus en plus menaçantes. Sif se redressa et vit le visage de Bilbon perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait.

- Fuyez ! Vite ! commanda Gandalf.

Alors qu'il détalait à l'opposé, flanqué de Ori et Bifur, Bofur vit son amie tournée vers l'amont, fermement campée sur ses jambes. Le Nain observa alternativement ses compagnons et la mercenaire, les ailes de son chapeau battant activement, puis fit demi-tour pour la tirer par le bras, tout en surveillant la pinède d'un œil angoissé.

- Ça va devenir une manie de rester derrière ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, il faut filer !

- Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous poursuit ? aboya Sif en plantant ses iris orageux dans ceux de Bofur.

- Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas si pressée de le savoir ! s'exclama le fabriquant de jouets en la tirant de force derrière lui.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**


	9. La Brèche

**Allez, avant-dernier chapitre ! C'est un passage que tout le monde connait, je suis désoléééée, mais je prends un peu mes aises avec le subconscient de Thorin, vous verrez. J'espère que ça plaira quand même :)**

**J'ai été drôlement gâtée en reviews au dernier chapitre dis-donc ! Merci aux habituées, Yuna-Maky, Pisces-Arkady, Krystal-SkyZ, cismet, Melior, et didine22, ainsi qu'à celles qui ont pointé leur adorable petit nez, Margot et LouOak :D**

**Sachez que vos reviews me font toujours mourir d'amour !**

_28 oct. 2013 -  
_

_IX  
La Brèche  
_

* * *

Il banda les muscles et s'élança sur le versant abrupt, ses griffes labourant la terre. La verticalité ne l'effrayait pas, louvoyant entre les pins, il avalait le relief par d'immenses bonds qui faisaient trembler le sol et prenait toujours plus de vitesse. Sous ses pattes coriaces, il sentait les aiguilles de pin et les brindilles se briser et autour de lui, il entendait le halètement de la meute, devinait leurs babines écumantes et la frénésie de mordre et déchirer.  
Ses yeux scrutaient la pénombre avec une acuité perçante jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il les vit. Seize lapins qui fuyaient désespérément le prédateur. Il allongea la foulée. Profitant d'un promontoire rocheux pour bondir par-dessus leurs têtes, il avisa aussitôt une petite créature, bouclée de poil, qu'il accula contre un tronc. Sous ses habits aux couleurs élimées, le chasseur devina la chair, laiteuse et veloutée, et claqua ses puissantes mâchoires en salivant abondamment. Il était tellement _avide_ d'y planter ses crocs et de sentir le sang, épais, métallique et capiteux remplir sa gueule. Bondissant sur la proie tremblante, il ne vit qu'un éclair bleu. Une pression incisive et une douleur, aussi intense que fugitive, et ce fut le noir.

Sous le choc, Bilbon observa la bête s'écrouler à ses pieds, sa petite épée elfique enfoncée jusqu'à la garde entre ses deux yeux. Il avait dégainé et tendu la lame devant lui sans même y penser. Ce fut Thorin, fauchant les pattes d'un warg avant de s'acharner sur lui, qui sortit Bilbon de sa torpeur, juste à temps pour voir Ori le dépasser et soulever un marteau aussi gros que lui qui tomba en arrière, pile sur le crâne d'un assaillant qui se fendit sous l'impact. Ori avait enfin troqué son lance-pierre, il n'aurait voulu rater ça pour rien au monde.  
Cependant, les Nains ne pouvaient fuir plus loin, ils venaient d'arriver au bord d'une falaise et freinaient des quatre fers devant l'immensité de la steppe qui s'étendait devant eux. Au loin, un bras de l'Anduin étincelait sous la lune tel un fleuve d'argent liquide. Ils étaient acculés, pris au piège.

- Tous dans les arbres ! Dépêchez, allez ! Bilbon ! les exhorta Gandalf avant de grimper lui-même avec un agilité surprenante.

Sif arracha son épée ruisselante de sang noir d'un cadavre fumant, tranché à l'horizontale des commissures des mâchoires jusqu'à la nuque, lorsqu'elle vit un autre warg foncer dans sa direction. Elle entendit une exclamation khuzdul retentir dans son dos et se baissa instinctivement, jusqu'à sentir les ramilles de pin lui piquer les paumes, pour distinguer une grosse pierre fuser au dessus de sa tête et frapper l'animal sur son oreille interne avec une précision redoutable. La mercenaire hocha la tête à l'adresse de Bifur et avisa Dwalin, faisant la courte-échelle à son frère avant de lui faire signe. Rengainant, elle courut vers ses mains superposées et, d'une impulsion, y logea son pied pour que le guerrier tatoué la propulse avec une aisance déconcertante jusqu'aux plus hautes branches, où elle attrapa la main tendue de Thorin. D'un œil anxieux, elle observa Bilbon peiner à retirer sa petite épée du crâne de son premier cadavre et finir par y parvenir avec un petit cri de victoire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge en voyant surgir la meute.

Seules leurs pupilles brillaient dans l'ombre des pins, et leur souffle âcre se condensait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit dans les montagnes. Le poil sombre et hirsute, les wargs de Gundabad rôdaient entre les troncs, tels des monstres faméliques à la recherche de leurs proies. Puis, un grondement plus guttural sembla imposer sa domination : les attitudes des loups se firent soumises, les ventres se rapprochèrent du sol, les oreilles, les queues se rabattirent et les dos s'arrondirent. Un énorme warg d'une blancheur immaculée s'avança sur un promontoire face aux arbres et darda ses yeux jaunes en l'air. Son cavalier était l'orque le plus grand qu'on ait vu de mémoire de Nain, aussi blafard que son hideuse monture, le corps musculeux du Grand Orque de Gundabad était strié de profondes scarifications rosâtres qui ondoyaient sous la lune. Le bas de son corps épousant parfaitement les mouvements de son loup, il ressemblait à une créature hybride armée d'une masse dentelée, tandis que du moignon de son autre bras émergeait une effroyable fourche noire enfoncée le long de l'os jusqu'à ressortir par le coude.

Se penchant à l'oreille du warg blanc, il huma profondément l'air dans un sifflement et leva des pupilles d'un bleu vif vers les Nains perchés dans les arbres, avant de s'arrêter sur celui qui portait Thorin, Balin et Sif. Le prince Nain écarta vivement une ramure, ses yeux voyaient distinctement cette apparition cauchemardesque, ils voyaient sa respiration soulever son torse lacéré et sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres s'ourler d'un rictus triomphant, mais son esprit ruait désespérément à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

- Azog, gronda-t-il.

- _L'odeur de la peur_, susurra l'Orque pâle en noir-parler. _Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur, Thorin, fils de Thrain._

Sif avait au moins compris ces derniers mots et glissa un regard effaré à son chef, dont les doigts courts aux jointures exsangues se crispaient autour de sa branche. La mercenaire se sentait trompée, car cette situation inextricable ne semblait surprendre aucun membre de cette Compagnie. Mais elle tâcha de refouler la colère froide qui menaçait d'amputer la loyauté qu'elle avait signée de sa main. Après tout, tous avaient suivi la certitude de leur chef quant à la disparition de son ennemi. Balin jeta un regard angoissé à celui qu'il considérait presque comme son pupille quand il comprit les sombres intentions du monstre qui avait décapité Thror jadis, à Azanulbizar.

Se redressant de toute sa taille, Azog réclama la tête de Thorin.

Aussitôt, les wargs sortirent de leur immobilité respectueuse et chargèrent les refuges en aboyant, brisant les branches basses de leurs mâchoires et les pattes en tentant d'y grimper. Les assauts violents et répétés eurent raison du premier arbre qui se déracina lentement, manquant de faire tomber Bilbon qui s'accrocha à Bofur comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_- Buvez leur sang._

Sous le poids du premier pin, le deuxième ploya. Sif agrippa la fourrure de Thorin pour le sécuriser et croisa son regard, embrumé d'une confusion qui la contamina.

_- Déchirez leur chair._

Leur abri céda et s'écrasa sur le troisième dans d'affreux craquements, obligeant les réfugiés à sauter sur l'unique arbre restant. Solitaire, à l'extrême pointe du promontoire, il portait désormais toute la Compagnie ainsi que Gandalf. Azog éclata de rire.

Mais encore une fois, c'était sous-estimer les trésors d'imagination que le Pèlerin gris pouvait déployer pour se sortir des situations les plus désespérées. Gandalf était un vieillard coriace et il vendrait chèrement sa peau. Cueillant une grosse pomme de pin dont la ramure regorgeait, le magicien la frotta fébrilement contre le bois torsadé de son bâton qui laissa échapper quelques braises qui finirent par prendre. Gandalf lança adroitement le projectile sur le dos d'un warg, dont la fourrure prit feu immédiatement. Les Nains saluant l'idée, les pommes de pin brûlantes sautèrent de main en main et furent jetées à la pelle jusqu'à créer une barrière protectrice entre eux et l'ennemi. Bilbon jetait ses munitions avec dextérité, visant la tête et mettant tacitement quiconque au défi de dénigrer à nouveau les jeux de fléchettes, qui ne semblaient plus si ridicules en fin de compte. Près du hobbit, Kili et Sif, presque joue contre joue, soufflaient hâtivement sur leurs pommes de pin dont le cœur rougeoya jusqu'à flamber. Seul Thorin restait désœuvré, les yeux rivés sur Azog, dont le visage mutilé et baigné de feu se tordait de rage. Les yeux blessés par l'incendie, certains wargs au poil enflammé fonçaient dans les autres et leur communiquaient leur embrasement. Bientôt, l'aire du promontoire se remplit de glapissements et d'une odeur âcre de chair brûlée.

Toutefois, les cris de victoire de la Compagnie, qui tenait la meute en respect, se muèrent en hurlements terrifiés lorsque leur arbre vint se coucher à l'horizontale au dessus du précipice, retenu par quelques racines. Chacun s'agrippant in extremis à une branche, c'est avec une horreur grandissante qu'ils virent Ori chuter et entraîner son aîné Dori, qui se rattrapa miraculeusement au bâton tendu de Gandalf. A présent, le magicien était immobilisé, impuissant, et de toute manière qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Il fallait tenir, gagner de précieuses secondes, les secours ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Stable sur le tronc, Thorin observait ses compagnons s'accrocher désespérément au dessus du vide, il tendit la main à Dwalin mais la branche du colosse craqua dangereusement. Le prince serra les dents, ils allaient tous mourir. Il regarda en direction d'Azog, ce dernier le dévisageait de ses yeux clairs luisant de triomphe. L'héritier de Durin sentit son sang rugir dans ses veines. Oui, ils allaient tous mourir, mais il jura sur le nom de ses ancêtres qu'il emporterait ce monstre dans la tombe et vengerait ses pères assassinés.

Sif tentait de se hisser sur le tronc quand l'ombre de Thorin la couvrit, elle le vit se dresser de toute sa taille et dégainer Orcrist qui n'émit pas un son. Le visage du prince Nain était durci d'une détermination effrayante et la rouquine vit danser l'incendie dans ses yeux, rivés sur son ennemi. Un nuage de braises rouges accompagna un premier pas. Soudain, la rôdeuse comprit et tendit désespérément le bras pour attraper un pan de sa cape, mais ses doigts ne firent que l'effleurer et Thorin marcha sans même la remarquer. D'un pas lourd, il regagna le promontoire, leva son bouclier de chêne ainsi qu'Orcrist et courut vers son destin.  
La mercenaire aperçut le prince essuyer un violent coup de masse dans le torse avant d'être pris en tenaille entre les monstrueux crocs du warg blanc. Il poussa des cris de douleur qui lui retournèrent le cœur et elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux quand la bête affermit sa prise, dans d'affreux craquements d'os. Mais le guerrier luttait encore, et un coup de tranchant sur le museau l'envoya s'écraser lourdement à quelques mètres.

_- Ramène-moi sa tête._

Thorin ne ressentait plus rien, pas même ses os brisés, le sang chaud qui imbibait sa fourrure, la fumée étouffante ou son visage tuméfié. Rien hormis une immense fatigue. Il sentait sa conscience vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie malmenée par un courant d'air. La lame raboteuse qu'il sentit contre sa gorge et le sourire enfoncé dans le visage sombre de l'orque chargé de son exécution lui donna cependant un regain de volonté. Il tenta d'attraper Orcrist qui gisait près de lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer la garde en dent de dragon.  
Thorin suivit des yeux le cimeterre qui s'éleva, funeste, mais quelque chose chargea soudain son bourreau et le prince se tordit la nuque pour apercevoir quel fou risquait ainsi sa peau. Bilbon roula avec l'orque dans les aiguilles de pin et sa petite lame elfique se fraya un chemin à travers l'armure noire qu'elle transperça et transperça encore au milieu des vagissements de la créature. Ce fut la dernière image que vit Thorin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Bientôt, Dwalin, Fili, Kili et Sif surgirent pour prêter main-forte à Bilbon et venger Thorin. Mais même si le courageux cambrioleur se lança ardemment dans la bataille et lacéra quelques museaux, ils n'étaient que cinq contre la meute.  
Soudain, une ombre immense traversa la lune et un cri perçant déchira la nuit. Gandalf sentit une aile de papillon caresser sa joue alors que les doigts gourds de Dori lâchaient définitivement son bâton, mais l'Istari ne s'inquiétait plus désormais. Les Grands Aigles des Monts Brumeux fondirent sur les orques toutes serres dehors et décimèrent une partie de la meute avec la plus grande joie, car les rapaces détestaient ces créatures. Sous l'œil ébahi des Nains, ils jetèrent les wargs dans le vide, les empalèrent sur les troncs aux branches brisées comme autant d'épieux et agitèrent leurs ailes démesurées pour soulever le brasier à leur encontre.

Un Aigle traversa un rideau de flammes pour cueillir délicatement Thorin entre ses serres, sans omettre Orcrist, avant de s'élever à nouveau en retenant un ricanement en réponse au rugissement de colère de l'Orque pâle. Le warg blanc fit un bond en arrière quand un autre rapace lui passa sous le nez pour s'emparer de Bilbon, avant de le jeter nonchalamment sur le dos d'un des siens, au terme d'une chute vertigineuse pour un hobbit de sa stature. Autour de lui le carnage se poursuivait, et Azog regardait désespérément son trophée tant convoité disparaître dans la nuit quand une voix l'interpella. Le susnommé fit volte-face, ses scarifications ondoyant sinistrement, et darda ses pupilles bleues sur la femme qui lui faisait face.

- Vous ne toucherez plus jamais un héritier de la lignée de Durin.

A sa propre surprise, sa voix était d'un calme olympien. Sif repoussait la douleur aux confins de sa conscience pour ignorer les élancements qui électrisaient la peau ravagée de son dos, et se concentrer sur le monstre pâle qui l'observait en raffermissant convulsivement sa prise sur son effroyable masse d'arme. Un sourire si cruel se dessina alors sur sa face que la rôdeuse songea un instant qu'elle ne serait pas surprise, si elle ouvrait la poitrine du Grand Orque, de n'y trouver qu'un nid sifflant de vipères enchevêtrées.

- Qui es-tu pour te mettre sur mon chemin, vermine ?

- Qui je suis importe peu, j'en fais une affaire assez personnelle, répliqua Sif en pointant sa lame sur la poitrine d'Azog avec un sourire acerbe.

- Il sera un autre temps pour la vengeance ! fit une voix grave.

Sif leva le visage vers l'Aigle qui la survola, sans pouvoir s'approcher suffisamment pour la saisir entre ses serres cependant. L'oiseau sentit roussir la pointe de ses rémiges et poussa un glatissement agacé avant d'opérer une volte-face pour lui indiquer une brèche dans l'incendie. Brusquement frappée par sa propre inconscience, la mercenaire attrapa sans réfléchir l'écu de Thorin, abandonné au sol, et s'élança dans la trouée. Les ramilles cessèrent brusquement de craquer sous ses bottes et elle se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber… la peur qui oppressait sa poitrine l'obligea à hurler pour s'en libérer. Puis, la chute s'arrêta brutalement et Sif sentit sous ses mains un étroit maillage de plumes au soyeux d'acier, sous lequel pulsait une chaleur réconfortante.

- Tâchez de ne pas m'arracher la moindre plume ! prévint l'oiseau en déployant ses larges ailes pour se redresser.

- Merci, marmonna la rouquine en se massant le menton.

- Remerciez plutôt le magicien, et l'estime que lui porte notre Roi, bougonna l'Aigle en secouant la tête.

Sif senti les muscles rouler sous la peau, fine et pourtant solidement cuirassée. Avec une aisance prodigieuse, ils rejoignirent les autres, mais personne ne s'enquerrait de son voisin car tous les regards étaient rivés sur le corps de Thorin, inerte entre les serres qui l'enserraient délicatement. Les Aigles volèrent longtemps et la nuit défila au rythme régulier de leurs puissants battements d'ailes.

Dori caressait doucement les tresses éparses de son petit frère en regardant autour de lui d'un air hagard. Ori s'était laissé tomber d'épuisement, le nez enfoui son cache-nez en laine, tandis que Nori et Balin affichaient une mine obscure, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Dori vérifia que le cambrioleur suivait bien cette fois, il aperçut Bilbon qui gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le visage impassible et éraflé de Thorin.

L'aurore commença à poindre paisiblement, refondant la brume éternelle qui nimbait les monts en voile d'or et illuminant les plumages de bronze des Grands Aigles.

- Vous êtes bien téméraire pour une petite souris, fit Landroval, frère du Roi Gwaihir, à l'adresse de sa passagère qui commençait à s'assoupir.

- Stupide, vous voulez dire.

- Vous auriez pu mourir, acquiesça l'oiseau.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Une petite souris téméraire et égoïste, ricana-t-il en ajustant son gouvernail.

* * *

_Thorin sentait le sol désagréablement froid et dur sous sa joue. Mobilisant des muscles qu'il dû chercher à tâtons, le prince Nain se redressa lentement sur ses coudes et secoua la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Sa vue brouillée se précisa lentement jusqu'à deviner un monumental corridor anguleux au milieu duquel il était étendu, face contre terre. Des lampes formaient une haie le long du mur, où elles dévoilaient de subtiles veinures de jaspe marbrant la pierre verte ainsi que le dessin d'une succession d'alcôves qui perçaient la paroi à la droite de Thorin. A gauche, par delà un long balcon d'or ouvragé, le fils de Thrain aperçut des piliers colossaux, d'une rectitude superbe, autour desquels s'enroulaient un labyrinthe d'escaliers et autant de passerelles, s'entrecroisant à l'infini à mesure qu'elles s'enfonçaient au cœur de la mine. Rien, hormis le grésillement des torches, ne troublait le lieu qui baignait dans un calme oppressant, Erebor était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau._

_Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, le roi en exil déroula prudemment son torse et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière avec un profond soupir. Il fut vaguement étonné de constater que son corps ne lui renvoyait aucune douleur. Puis, le souvenir de la masse d'arme qui écrasait sa poitrine et des mâchoires qui le broyaient le percuta de plein fouet et il se retourna vivement pour regarder autour de lui, le souffle court. Mais il ne croisa que l'austère architecture anguleuse, aux arêtes rehaussées d'or pâle, déserte de toute vie._

_- Tout va bien. Derrière les remparts de votre esprit, vous êtes à l'abri, fit une voix._

_Une petite fille venait d'apparaître, nonchalamment adossée au mur, et le fixait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle était vêtue d'étoffes éclatantes, turquoise et safranée, agencées autour de sa silhouette comme une robe, ondoyant à ses plus infimes mouvements. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés étaient rassemblés sur une épaule en une épaisse tresse mêlée de fils de laine colorés. S'échappant de la coiffure, nombre de petites mèches bouclées encadraient un visage blanc parsemé de taches de son où perçait un regard d'aigle, d'un gris de perle. Flamboyante, elle contrastait avec le cadre qui les entourait, comme un joyau irisé mis en valeur par un écrin de velours noir._

_Apparemment agacée de voir Thorin la dévisager sans rien dire, comme hypnotisé, la fillette leva les yeux au ciel et se décolla du mur pour marcher sur le prince d'un pas vif. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et sonda un instant ses yeux glacés, avec un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur, avant de lui administrer une pichenette inattendue sur le front. Le geste le réveilla brusquement et elle saisit ses grandes mains calleuses entre les siennes, toutes menues, pour l'inciter à se remettre sur ses pieds. Au regard incendiaire dont le Nain la gratifia, elle tenta de l'amadouer par un sourire qui creusa d'adorables fossettes dans ses joues, et le prince sentit sa contrariété retomber. Perplexe, il éprouvait clairement le toucher soyeux du tissu, la franche poigne de la gamine et la tiédeur vivante de sa peau sous ses doigts._

_- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda Thorin en désignant l'endroit d'un geste évasif._

_- Vous vous êtes battu contre Azog le Profanateur, répondit la fillette avec toute la banalité du monde, en s'éloignant d'un pas de danse._

_- Suis-je mort ? s'enquit-il, tendu._

_- Disons plutôt que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette. Vous vous êtes évanoui, et votre subconscient en profite pour explorer les méandres de votre esprit, lança-t-elle en mimant une promenade avec ses doigts. _

_- Tu es bien savante pour une petite fille, lui fit remarquer Thorin._

_- Je ne fais que mettre en exergue des choses que vous savez déjà, nous sommes dans votre tête après tout._

_- L'intérieur de ma tête ressemble à ma cité ? plaisanta le prince, assez peu convaincu._

_Thorin haussa un sourcil amusé. La gamine lui décocha un coup d'œil aigu avant d'aller se percher sur le balcon doré avec l'aisance d'un chat, sans prêter attention au prince qui s'était approché par réflexe en voyant la fillette côtoyer innocemment une hauteur vertigineuse._

_- C'est une image : Erebor est un endroit labyrinthique, regorgeant de salles et de portes dérobées, à l'instar de l'esprit, expliqua l'enfant en désignant d'un geste large la cité qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds._

_Le prince commençait à s'échauffer, cet endroit avait beau porter les traits de son cher royaume, il le sentait froid et hostile, et malgré les torches la fillette semblait représenter la seule source de chaleur. De fait, son corps matériel, traumatisé, détestait cette manœuvre de retranchement de son esprit pour échapper à la douleur physique. Mais surtout, il s'inquiétait du sort de ses neveux et ses compagnons, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, dans l'arbre au bord du précipice. Il voulait sortir d'ici, vérifier que tous allaient bien, au plus vite. Par les Valar, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kili et Fili, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder les beaux yeux verts de sa sœur Dís en face. Ses doigts courts se crispèrent sur la rambarde, à côté de la gamine rousse qui agitait distraitement ses jambes dans le vide._

_- Qui es-tu, pour l'amour d'Aulë ? s'agaça Thorin en la toisant d'un air sombre._

_- Aha ! fit la petite d'un ton énigmatique, en le pointant familièrement du doigt. On touche au cœur du problème, vous êtes là pour le trouver !_

_- Comment, je te prie, petite maline ?_

_- Les portes ! s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence._

_Indécis, Thorin tourna son visage vers les nombreux portails de pierre nue qui couraient le long du mur, leur arche était curieusement dépouillée, aucune incrustation d'argent d'aucune sorte ne brillait à la lumière des torches. Le prince s'approcha à pas lents : il lui semblait qu'une étrange aura, qu'il n'avait pas décelée jusqu'ici, filtrait à travers le panneau, alors il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Soudain, il perçut les faibles vagissements d'un nouveau-né, puis le rire nerveux d'une femme manifestement épuisée, et les cris de joie de garçons qui entraient à la volée._

_« Frerin ! Ne chahute pas ta mère ! » grogna une voix bourrue, mais indéniablement émue._

_« C'est une fille, père ! »_

_« Mahal, Thorin, regarde ! Elle a les mêmes favoris que toi ! »_

_Et le joyeux tapage redoubla d'intensité. L'on pouvait deviner les gamins sauter autour du lit de leur mère, malgré les réprimandes de leur père, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se prenne les pieds dans le tapis. Thorin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et la perception s'estompa. Reculant jusqu'à heurter le balcon, il glissa un regard incertain à la fillette rousse, toujours assise sur la rambarde à l'observer d'un air tranquille._

_- Qu'y a-t-il, derrière ces portes ? souffla Thorin, bien qu'il commença à se douter de la réponse._

_L'enfant eut un petit rire musical et glissa une main dans les épais crins noirs du prince en un geste affectueux, les observant glisser entre ses doigts comme une rivière d'obsidienne et jouant distraitement avec une bague d'argent ciselé._

_- Des souvenirs._

**Alors, dites-moi tout !**


	10. Fragments de mémoire

**C'est officiel, je ne _peux plus_ voir ce chapitre en peinture ! Il m'a trop pris la tête et le résultat me laisse très insatisfaite. Mouais, je l'aime pas, je n'arrive plus à l'analyser objectivement alors je compte sur vous (je suis prête à entendre qu'il est bien pourri, allez-y ;_;)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, encore navrée pour ce gros retard !**

**Merci à Melior, cismet, Krystal-SkyZ, Pisces-Arkady,Tazinka et Elanoora pour leurs reviews ! :)**

_11 nov. 2013 -  
_

_X  
Fragments de mémoire_

* * *

_Ils parcouraient des dédales infinis, ponctués de portes qui murmuraient, sans quelconque mesure de temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, qui devait parfois s'arrêter de longues minutes devant un seuil pour déchiffrer les faibles chuchotis, malgré sa perception qui s'affinait à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Cet endroit recelait ses moindres souvenirs. Le prince venait de parcourir 2o ans de sa vie par le biais de ses curieux portails, sans jamais en ouvrir aucun, se contentant de bribes. Il devait trouver le bon, celui qui concernait la petite renarde qui marchait devant lui. Ses longues boucles fauves balayaient tranquillement son dos tandis que ses voiles colorés ondoyaient dans son sillage au rythme de ses pas. Allons bon, qui était cette gamine ? Thorin songeait bien à quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait posément._

_Tournant distraitement la tête vers le mur de marbre vert où il s'attendait à rencontrer sa propre image dans la pierre, polie comme un miroir, le Nain fit un brusque écart en plongeant dans un regard étranger. Un visage de femme, endurci par la vie, mais pas dénué d'un certain attrait. Une crinière emmêlée, des yeux de félin à l'affût, un nez qui avait déjà dû être cassé._

_Sans qu'il en saisisse la raison, l'apparition rappela à Thorin sa sœur cadette, restée veiller sur leur peuple dans les Montagnes Bleues. Outre son statut de princesse royale, elle se démarquait par un courage de femme qui ne nécessitait pas d'endosser une armure ou de brandir une épée. Mais malgré son tempérament guerrier, elle restait brimée dans sa condition. Main de velours dans un gant de fer, Dís, fille de Thrain, était de ces créatures qui flamboyaient parfois d'une autorité comparable à celle d'un chef militaire._

_Ce reflet là, c'était comme avoir modelé un corps à l'effigie d'une âme forte, sans entraves. Un être armé, farouche et décomplexé de presque tout ce que la convention définit de « féminin ». Ce fil directionnel aidait Thorin à s'y retrouver dans l'écheveau de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une main tiède se pose sur la sienne, l'arrachant à ses songes._

_Sur le mur, la femme avait disparu et le prince ne rencontra que sa propre image, avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette. Quand les grands yeux lumineux s'étaient-ils étrécis à force de méfiance, quand le petit nez mutin s'était-il cassé, durcissant ce visage qui conservait pourtant sa jovialité ? Thorin avait finalement réussi à faire le lien entre l'enfant et cette mercenaire qu'il connaissait depuis environ un mois, et se trouva profondément lent d'esprit pour ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt._

_- Sif ? tenta le prince d'Erebor._

_Les yeux de la gamine pétillèrent._

_- On avance ! se réjouit-elle._

_Il lui offrit un léger sourire et se laissa guider par la petite poigne qui enserrait ses doigts rêches, dans lesquels il restait toutefois assez de délicatesse pour tenir la main d'un enfant. Ici il n'était pas le roi déchu, acariâtre, aux traits sévères sous son épais poil noir de grizzli mécontent. Il en oubliait presque le corps meurtri, les compagnons et le devoir qu'il avait laissé dans la réalité. Thorin songea un instant qu'il resterait bien ici, à arpenter éternellement la carcasse de l'Erebor de ses souvenirs, dans la bulle apaisante que semblait produire la petite Sif autour d'elle. Puis il secoua la tête avec désillusion._

_Après la naissance de Dís, ils avaient entrevu l'éducation stricte et martiale dispensée au jeune Thorin, ses escalades à mains nues sur le versant de la Montagne Solitaire et les farces fomentées par son petit frère pour rendre chèvre leur nourrice. Un jour, ils avaient kidnappé leur sœur pour se cacher dans les écuries, rendant la pauvre Valma malade d'angoisse. Toutefois, leur punition la plus cuisante fut sûrement la méfiance blessante que leur porta leur gouvernante pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que les deux princes, pourtant fiers comme des coqs, la supplie de les pardonner.  
Puis il y eut les nuits passées à s'abîmer les yeux sur de minuscules lignes de khuzdul, dans de vieux livres poussiéreux, et la découverte du travail du fer, cette plénitude à exercer un art, des gestes, une science pour laquelle l'on semble viscéralement fait. Le sable poudreux de l'arène d'entraînement, les coups et les bleus, l'insouciance, les rires et chansons qui résonnaient sous la voûte de la salle des gardes, les concours de beuverie, de force, les grivoiseries, la putain la plus en vogue de Dale._

_Quand, au gré d'un croisement, Thorin distingua des rires féminins, parfumés à l'hydromel, il tira brusquement sur la main de Sif pour allonger l'allure. La gamine s'était laissé faire, sans se priver de moquer allègrement les frasques adolescentes du prince à gorge déployée._

_- Comment reconnaître le bon souvenir ? grommela Thorin, que la perspective de passer en revue les aspects les moins glorieux de sa jeunesse rebutait._

_- Vous saurez, affirma Sif avec un sourire confiant._

_Ainsi, tant de bribes de mémoire furent passés au crible avec l'enthousiasme curieux de quelqu'un qui redécouvre le faux-fond d'un coffre oublié, jusqu'à un grand seuil que le prince dépassa promptement, le visage fermé. Son premier raid contre des orques errants, le premier bain de sang pour l'épée forgée de ses mains. D'apparence livré à lui-même dans le combat, il s'était douté que l'on garderait un œil sur lui et un excès de confiance lui avait coûté une vilaine entaille sur la cuisse et la perte de sa monture. Un moindre mal, on estimé les autres. Un succès même, car toute l'expédition s'en était tirée, plus ou moins cabossée. Mais plus que les cadavres et les membres éparpillés, voir la vie quitter son premier poney avait plus remué Thorin qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Un animal blanc, gai et courageux, qu'il avait vu se noyer dans son sang, jaillissant à gros bouillons de sa jugulaire tranchée. Aussi, le prince et la fillette poursuivirent leur route en silence._

_- Pourquoi les portes ne sont-elles pas toutes de même taille ? questionna-t-il après un moment._

_Le prince se trouva ridicule de poser ce genre de question à une enfant, et ce sentiment s'intensifia quand elle leva vers lui un regard patient. C'était d'une absurdité cocasse._

_- Cela tient à l'importance que vous accordez à ces souvenirs, je suppose._

_Sif allait ajouter quelque chose de très spirituel mais sa bouche se referma doucement en voyant Thorin se figer brusquement devant une petite porte, aussi dépouillée que les précédentes. La cloison laissait échapper une musique ténue, un air festif qui ébranla le roi en exil d'un long frisson qui le cloua sur place. C'était le bon fragment de mémoire, ils l'avaient trouvé. Thorin étudia l'ouverture, d'une architecture minimaliste et rectiligne, elle était à peine plus haute que lui, à l'instar de tous ses souvenirs perdus dans les limbes. « C'est très vexant » entendit-il marmonner derrière lui. Il tendit la main vers le panneau, avant de tourner la tête vers celle qui l'avait guidé à travers les inextricables entrelacs de son inconscient. Elle avait reculé et se tenait les bras croisés, le transperçant d'un regard gris où semblait percer un soupçon d'accusation._

_- Je dois y aller, dit-il._

_- Je sais, mais vous ne serez pas débarrassé de moi pour autant, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume._

_Thorin eut un bref sourire, puis son visage recouvra sa sévérité et sa détermination. Il effleura la cloison de pierre, qu'il trouva glacée sous ses doigts, avant d'y apposer sa large paume et d'imprimer une infime poussée._

* * *

Les Portes d'Erebor ouvrirent leurs lourds battants de bois marqueté pour laisser entrer un long faisceau de lumière à l'intérieur de la Montagne Solitaire. Le soleil de midi fit miroiter les armures de la délégation royale et plisser les yeux. Devant eux se déroulait la route pavée, comme un long ruban sinueux à travers le val conduisant au plateau où se dressait la ville de Dale. Un air de fête montait de la ville des Hommes au loin, et l'on devinait ses grands étendards pourpres émaillés d'or se gonfler au vent comme des voiles. Thorin, fils de Thrain, jeta un coup d'œil à ses cadets, puis à son père qui hocha la tête et mit la délégation en marche en pressant les flancs de son poney.

Ce jour là, les héritiers d'Erebor étaient tenus de faire une apparition à Dale à l'occasion de la Grande Foire. Loin d'être une corvée diplomatique, c'était souvent un divertissement pour la famille royale, mais aujourd'hui l'humeur était grise et le trajet se passa dans un silence lourd. La princesse Morga était souffrante et restait emmitouflée sous les fourrures, au Palais, tandis que le roi Thror avait préféré se cloîtrer dans les Salles Inférieures de la Montagne Solitaire, cajolant ses trésors comme autant d'enfants.

Finalement, l'ambiance s'égaya alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la pente douce montant jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Thorin leva les yeux vers les remparts crénelés où flottaient les oriflammes, comme de longues langues rouges, et observa les gardes aux casques pointus qui surveillaient l'horizon, insensibles au rythme entrainant qu'un ménestrel imposait à sa mandoline. Derrière lui, l'aîné de la fratrie vit tout de même Frerin se trémousser discrètement sur sa selle, faisant caracoler sa joyeuse petite monture alezane d'une subtile pression à la sangle sous le regard amusé de Dís. Au grand dam de Thrain, Frerin était aussi négligé que d'habitude, sa crinière de cheveux châtain emmêlée par le vent était dépourvue du moindre ornement et sa mise aux couleurs minérales lui donnait plus l'air d'un vagabond que d'un prince de Durin. Il offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa petite sœur qui avait rassemblé sa longue chevelure brune en une couronne, mêlée de fines cordelettes d'argent, d'où s'échappait encore un flot de boucles sombres. Les favoris drus soulignant ses joues avaient été soigneusement peignés et son front était ceint d'un discret bandeau de turquoises mis en valeur par sa robe d'un bleu chatoyant. La cadette laissait pousser ses rouflaquettes qu'elle arrangeait à loisir car sa barbe se montrait très récalcitrante à apparaître, malgré son jeune âge. Elle ignorait alors que, des années plus tard, son deuxième fils hériterait également de cette particularité. Captant le regard de son aîné, Dís lui décocha un clin d'œil malicieux et démonta souplement dans un froufrou de jupes.

Thorin remarqua subitement qu'ils venaient de passer les portes rouges de Dale pour entrer dans la ville blanche aux toits d'ocre. Y régnait en maître absolu un joyeux capharnaüm de villageois bigarrés, voletant d'étal en étal comme des abeilles friandes de couleurs et d'odeurs, attirées par les exhortations des marchands venus des quatre coins du Rhovanion. La famille royale se fraya un chemin vers la Grand' Place, arpentant des artères grouillantes de vie où chacun courbait respectueusement la tête à la vue du front tatoué et de l'œil borgne du prince Thrain, tandis que ses enfants récoltaient en prime de gracieux sourires.

La Grand' Place était vibrante d'activité, truffée de roulottes regorgeant de cônes d'épices, de brassées de draps brodés, de fleurs, de fruits gorgés de soleil et de galettes dorées. De grands palefrois, vaches aux cornes en lyre, chèvres et moutons duveteux tendaient leur tête curieuse par-dessus les barrières de leurs enclos, paisibles au cœur de l'agitation. Une belle osmose régnait entre la race des Hommes de Dale et celle des Nains d'Erebor, entre qui se nouait un commerce harmonieux. Les enfants couraient entre les jambes des adultes ou se hissaient sur la pointe des pieds pour admirer les jouets de bois sur les étals et lorgner des pâtisseries lustrées de sucre.

Soudain, une rumeur enfla au centre de la place, sur le marché aux bêtes, attirant l'attention des princes royaux, occupés à soupeser un poignard d'apparat. Thorin et Frerin se jetèrent un bref regard de connivence et se frayèrent un chemin quand, dans un sillage de protestations, une petite tornade rousse joua des coudes entre les villageois si vite qu'elle fonça droit dans les jambes de l'aîné. C'était une gamine d'environ neuf ans, dont il vit pâlir jusqu'à ses taches de rousseur quand elle le reconnut. Une exclamation angoissée lui fit tourner la tête en direction d'un couple échevelé qui écartaient les passants, avant de fondre sur leur fille, qui aurait retroussé ses jupes et prit la clé des champs si la main de Thorin ne l'avait pas fermement retenu par le col. Avec un sifflement de colère, la petite gesticula comme un diable, oubliant toute intimidation.

- Sif, pour l'amour du Ciel ! soupira le père, un homme élancé, dont les jambes légèrement arquées témoignaient d'une enfance à cheval. Ce n'est qu'une _chèvre_ !

- Elle s'appelle Djali, gronda la fillette entre ses dents serrées.

La mère, qui venait de récupérer sa fille, adressa un coup d'œil sévère à son époux avant de considérer les deux princes dubitatifs. A peine plus grande que Thorin, son visage disparaissait presque sous une abondance de boucles châtain, elle avait des yeux fatigués mais un étincelant sourire embarrassé.

- Toutes nos excuses, messires, dit-elle en inclinant le buste dans une parfaite coordination avec son mari.

- Sif, excuse-toi, exigea ce dernier en appuyant sur la tête de sa fille pour qu'elle se courbe avec eux, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

Avec un haussement de sourcil amusé, Frerin éclata d'un rire franc et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sif, la transformant en nid d'oiseau sans considération pour sa coiffure, ni son air effronté.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner voyons ! Quel est le problème ? s'enquit joyeusement le jeune Nain.

Comme une réponse opportune, un doux carillon et un bêlement aigu se firent entendre aux pieds de Thorin et tous les yeux se baissèrent sur une ravissante et minuscule chèvre blanche qui s'était glissée entre les jambes du père de Sif. Impassible, la fillette observa la bête venir se coller à son mollet alors que son père levait ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. On oubliait souvent le protocole en présence de Frerin, il était le plus social de la famille, de plus sa mâchoire volontaire hérissée d'un chaume sombre et ses yeux d'un bleu franc étaient fort bien connus à Dale. Ce fut le moment que choisit Dís pour émerger de la foule, un garde sur ses talons avec la fidélité d'une ombre, et son agacement de voir ses frères s'esquiver constamment fut bien vite balayée par un petit cri d'admiration à la vue de la chèvre immaculée.

- Comme elle est jolie ! s'extasia la petite Naine en flattant le museau blanc. Mes frères, je peux l'avoir ?

- Non ! s'indigna Sif.

- Dís !

- Sif !

Les réprimandes claquèrent simultanément et les enfants se tassèrent avec une moue dépitée. Finalement, la mère de Sif finit par expliquer que sa fille avait trouvé cet animal devant chez eux car les chiens lui aboyaient dessus. Hors, ils venaient de croiser le boucher qui revendiquait cette chèvre et tenait fermement à la récupérer à moins que ses généreux gardiens ne décident de la racheter. Si Thorin et le père de Sif affectèrent rapidement un air ennuyé, son épouse et Frerin étaient d'incorrigibles bavards, ainsi il apprit à la dérobée que le couple était des tisserands. Peut-être même les meilleurs artisans de leur corporation et il comprit d'une oreille distraite que la tunique de velours bleu roi qu'il portait, brodée de petits oiseaux d'argent semblant s'échapper des ourlets et de l'échancrure du col, avait été réalisée par les doigts experts de la mère de Sif. Cette dernière, bien contente qu'on l'ait oublié pour le moment, berçait la chèvre Djali dans ses bras, constellant sa robe turquoise et safranée de poils blancs, tandis que Dís laissait l'animal téter ses doigts avec une exclamation ravie.

Après un moment, la mère passa une main réconfortante sur la tête de sa fille, lui signifiant qu'il était temps, et Thorin la vit se tendre et résister à l'envie presque palpable de déguerpir. Mais elle se contenta de serrer Djali contre elle et la posa par terre pour que son père lui passe une cordelette autour du cou, avant de la ramener au marché aux bêtes. La petite chèvre résista brièvement et poussa un bêlement plaintif, arrachant un long frisson sa protectrice, avant de suivre docilement.

Dans un silence tendu, les héritiers de Durin virent leur petite sœur frotter doucement le bras de cette parfaite inconnue, et son visage resta parfaitement noble malgré une fugitive lueur peinée au fond de ses yeux verts. Etrangement mal à l'aise, Thorin avisa la gamine rousse qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se prit à s'accroupir à sa hauteur et fouiller dans une de ses multiples poches. Par Mahal, il était Thorin II de la lignée de Durin, il règnerait sur le trône de pierre froide d'Erebor un jour. Alors pourquoi cette sensiblerie de bonne femme et ce stupide sentiment de gâchis exactement ? Il sortit une petite bourse de cuir qu'il fit tinter pour attirer l'attention. Incertaine, la fille de tisserands jaugea prudemment la besace qu'elle recueillit dans ses mains, puis le visage du prince.

- Utilise ça pour la racheter, dit-il laconiquement.

- Il y a bien plus qu'elle ne vaut, messire… indiqua Sif dans un filet de voix où perçait un trait d'espoir auquel elle tentait de ne pas trop s'accrocher.

- Eh bien garde le reste, répondit-il, un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, cette irréelle gangue de malaise explosa et les trois héritiers de Thrain sursautèrent quand la fillette poussa un véritable rugissement de joie, surprenant de puissance dans un corps si frêle. Tout sembla alors acquérir plus d'éclat et sortir d'une étrange torpeur quand un immense sourire illumina le visage de la gamine, creusant d'adorables fossettes dans ses joues. Alors Thorin saisit ce qui lui déplaisait jusque là chez cette enfant. La tristesse semblait terriblement déplacée et dérangeante chez ce genre de personne. Un peu comme Frerin, sans le sourire duquel le monde perdrait un rayon de soleil. Soudain, avec un rire clair, Sif sauta d'un bond leste et enroula ses bras autour du cou du prince pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, l'écrasant sous une litanie de « merci » à en perdre haleine. Et, sans prévenir, elle plaqua un baiser joyeux sur sa joue hérissée de barbe malgré l'exclamation indignée de Dís. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Thorin lui tapota le dos avec un soupir amusé et adressa un sourire goguenard à sa sœur, hérissée comme un chat qui en croise un autre sur son territoire. Et il avait l'outrecuidance de la provoquer délibérément !

- Allez, file maintenant, marmonna le jeune Nain en se séparant de Sif.

- Merci messires ! s'exclama la fillette qui semblait brusquement montée sur ressorts. Au revoir, princesse !

Après une courbette maladroite, elle fit volte-face dans un envol de couleurs et s'élança pour disparaître dans la foule. Thorin se redressa pour tomber dans le regard de Frerin, resté coi, qui le considéra de haut en bas, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son grand frère.

- Cesse tes simagrées, grinça-t-il quand le jeune Nain illusionné tendit les mains pour le palper.

- Tu m'impressionnes, mon frère ! lança Frerin en lui tapant dans le dos, avec un éclat de rire qui ressemblait davantage à un aboiement.

- Je suis fière de toi, mon frère, renchérit Dís avec un espiègle sourire en coin.

- Où est passé Père ? éluda Thorin en se détournant, haussant les épaules avec mauvaise foi.

Il entendit ses cadets pouffer dans son dos. Évidemment il ne trompait personne, il avait toujours été trop franc et par là, il faisait un terrible menteur. Les enfants royaux avaient retrouvé leur géniteur aux prises avec un armurier de Dale sur l'équilibre de ses lames, et le reste de la journée s'était noyé sous la musique, la fête et la boisson… Le soir, il avait repensé à cette rencontre en retirant un à un les poils blancs sur sa tunique bleue.

Puis il avait oublié.

* * *

Thorin entendait son nom, quelqu'un qui l'appelait au loin d'une voix éraillée, teinté d'angoisse et d'incertitude, mais il ne pouvait lui répondre. Sur la toile de ses paupières closes, il avait vaguement conscience de taches mouvantes de lumière orange jusqu'à ce qu'une grande ombre ne les recouvre tout à fait. Le roi en exil avait l'impression de sombrer dans une eau noire et gluante, l'anesthésiant de toute sensation, tout sentiment et de toute pensée. Il distingua à peine une paume irradiante de chaleur survoler son visage, puis une incantation rauque qui se répercuta dans chaque fibre de son être avant qu'une énergie opiniâtre ne s'infiltre en lui comme de longs doigts invisibles, le fouillant nerveusement à la recherche d'une prise. Soudain, les doigts semblèrent trouver quelque chose dans sa poitrine et l'extirpèrent sèchement. Thorin se sentit émerger violemment du magma aqueux qui l'étouffait alors que Gandalf arrachait son esprit vacillant aux rets de l'obscurité, le tirant vers la lumière. Tous ses sens se réactivèrent simultanément lorsqu'une brusque inspiration gonflait ses poumons, et aussitôt une lame de douleur incisive lui transperça les côtes, lui extorquant un grondement sourd. Devant ses yeux dansèrent le chapeau gris et pointu de Gandalf, ainsi que les visages creusés de ses compagnons dont il ne distinguait que les contours hésitants.

Le cimeterre qui s'élevait au dessus de sa tête, prêt à la détacher du corps. Le plaisir malsain enfoncé dans le visage de l'orque qui le maniait. Puis, une petite créature bouclée qu'il jugeait empotée, casanière et inutile, qui se jetait entre lui et la mort.

- Le semi-homme… s'enquit-il dans un souffle si rauque qu'il reconnut à peine sa voix.

- Bilbon est là, le rassura l'Istari avec un sourire fatigué.

Faisant fi de la souffrance qui lui laboura le torse et de l'afflux de sang chaud qui imbibait ses vêtements une nouvelle fois, Thorin se releva péniblement avec l'aide zélée de Dwalin et Kili qu'il repoussa sèchement dans un sursaut de fierté. Voilà, il était redevenu le roi sans Montagne à la fierté et la colère exacerbées. Au-delà de ses meurtrissures, la souplesse de chat qui le caractérisait autrefois avait disparu, son visage avait retrouvé son impénétrabilité et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient de nouveau striés de mèches grises.

Avisant le cambrioleur pâlot et barbouillé de cendre qui le gratifiait d'une petite moue compatissante, sans oser sourire réellement, Thorin l'incendia de toute l'intensité de ses yeux céruléens.

- VOUS ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tué ! rugit-il.

Le visage de Bilbon se décomposa brusquement et le pauvre hobbit lança un regard désemparé à Gandalf, redevenu sombre, et aux membres de la Compagnie qui fixaient leur chef avec une pointe de déception. Le Sacquet baissa le museau, il ne voulait voir ni les yeux furieux du Nain ni le regard désolé des autres.

- N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ? martela Thorin en marchant sur Bilbon d'un air menaçant.

_Ça c'est pour m'avoir inquiété_.

Sa colère avait beau être réelle, elle retomba sitôt sa tirade achevée. Ses épaules quittèrent leur ligne rigide et tout son corps se relâcha quand il fit un dernier pas pour attirer le hobbit dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui sans retenue.

- Je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé de ma vie.

Thorin fut soulagé de constater que cet aveu ne lui écorcha pas la langue et eut un large sourire qui tirailla sa peau quand il sentit Bilbon lui tapoter doucement le dos, lui rendant précautionneusement son étreinte. La crinière en vagues douces du prince était très agréable contre la joue du hobbit, comme les boucles de Belladone Touque en pensant, bien qu'il embaume une chaude odeur de terre, de feu, de sang et de virilité, et non les fleurs sauvages. Et le Sacquet songea qu'il avait décidément le don des réflexions décalées.

- Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous, admit Thorin avec une sincérité désarmante, que Bilbon balaya d'un mouvement de tête compréhensif.

Derrière eux, Kili glissa sa main dans celle de Sif pour la presser brièvement et les deux amis s'échangèrent un clin d'œil complice avant d'aller vers leurs compagnons. La mercenaire vint spontanément serrer le magicien dans ses bras, comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient, avant de se joindre aux rires car Bofur taquinait Dori, ému aux larmes. Le roi exilé laissa échapper un rire de gorge, embrassant ses hommes d'un regard attendri avant de se tourner machinalement vers l'horizon noyé par l'aurore rouge, à la recherche d'un repère géographique. Ils avaient manifestement volé toute la nuit et les Aigles, qui s'en retournaient à tire d'aile vers les Monts Brumeux, les avaient déposés sur une gigantesque éminence rocheuse enserrée par deux bras de l'Anduin, dont il perçait le cours par le milieu. Scrutant les alentours, son regard se perdit en apercevant au loin, par delà une vaste forêt noire, entre deux pans de brume, un pic solitaire.

- Est-ce ce que je pense ? questionna Bilbon, qui avait suivi son regard.

- Erebor, le dernier grand royaume Nain de la Terre du Milieu.

Thorin sentit son cœur se dilater de fierté tandis que ses compagnons observaient la silhouette lointaine de la Montagne, fascinés, quand un oiseau surgit de nulle part lança une trille joyeuse et leur tourna autour un instant avant de s'éloigner à l'Est.

- Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne, annonça Oin, qui avait rechaussé par réflexe son cornet acoustique tout aplati par les gobelins.

Un peu à l'écart, Sif profitait de leur observatoire pour constater l'ampleur de la maladie qui rongeait la forêt de Mirkwood qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Clairement visible depuis cette hauteur, le centre névralgique déroulait de tortueuses racines porteuses d'un poison noir à travers le bois, telle une pieuvre monstrueuse aspirant toute vie. La Colline de la Sorcellerie. Un courant d'air froid hérissa de chair de poule le décolleté de la mercenaire et elle s'enroula plus étroitement dans le manteau de Balin en braquant un regard méfiant sur la Montagne Solitaire, brisant la ligne d'horizon. Les chances pour que le grand ver soit mort étouffé sous ses richesses étaient infinitésimales et la Montagne nimbée de brouillard là-bas n'avait rien d'un spectacle apaisant quand l'on gardait à l'esprit la bête silencieusement lovée en son sein. Elle ne prétendait pas s'y connaître beaucoup en dragons, mais elle savait que ces créatures rivalisaient de longévité avec les Elfes et pouvaient se plonger dans un état de veille si profond qu'ils réduisaient leur vie à une petite flamme pendant des dizaines d'années.

- Considérons ça comme un signe, un bon présage, fit Thorin, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle ne troublerait pas cet instant de paix par son pessimisme grandissant.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Bilbon. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.

Eru tout puissant.

Elle prenait même Balin à observer la Montagne d'un air profondément heureux et nostalgique. Lui qui savait de quoi était fait un dragon laissait poindre un rayon d'espoir sur son visage, car au fond il désirait de tout son cœur se laisser convaincre que leur quête avait peut-être une chance d'aboutir. Mais en son grand âge gardait sa tête blanche solidement vissée sur ses épaules, du moins en général.

- J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme, Bilbon ! lança Sif, attirant l'attention de la Compagnie.

- Ne soyez pas cynique, mon amie, grommela Gandalf en se retournant lentement.

L'Istari se satisfaisait de cette belle énergie dont le hobbit faisait preuve pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure. Il avait l'impression de retrouver peu à peu l'enfant curieux et intrépide qui le défiait de son épée en bois aux fêtes du Vieux Touque.

- Cynique ? répéta-t-elle dans un sifflement.

Le regard dur du magicien l'interrompit net dans son élan et Sif se mordit la langue pour ravaler sa morgue. Dans un silence tendu, l'un et l'autre pouvait deviner l'ombre du Nécromancien de Dol Guldur grandir entre eux, les enveloppant de sa noirceur. Elle était sur le point de livrer au reste de la Compagnie ce que l'Istari lui avait confié dans un moment de lassitude à Imladris, des éléments qui concernaient les protecteurs de la Terre du Milieu et dont elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance du reste, précisément pour éviter de genre de scène. Sif et Gandalf s'affrontèrent du regard un instant avant que la rôdeuse n'incline sèchement la tête en guise de reddition.

- Allez, haut les cœurs ! s'écria Bofur, brisant le silence des Nains, pris entre deux feux. Qu'elle est l'expression déjà ?

- « A estomac vaillant, rien n'est immangeable », grommela son frère Bombur, appuyé par l'imposant grondement de son ventre creux.

- Tu viens d'inventer ça ! accusa le fabriquant de jouets.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous affamés. Quoiqu'il en soit chère amie, ayez l'obligeance d'aller faire soigner votre dos, il vous met de fort méchante humeur ! renifla Gandalf en se détournant pour aller méditer face à l'horizon.

Cela suffit à remettre les Nains en mouvement, les uns se tâtèrent à la recherche de provisions réchappées de leurs mésaventures tandis que les autres descendirent quelques marches en pierre grossièrement taillées à la recherche de baies sauvages. L'immense rocher avait la silhouette incongrue d'un ours dont la gueule, ouverte sur un rugissement, formait une cavité à l'abri du vent où la Compagnie installa un camp sommaire au vu de leurs maigres possessions. Thorin souffrait visiblement le martyr et descendit pesamment l'escalier avant de s'affaler contre la paroi au fond de l'excavation naturelle. Agitant les bras pour disperser les Nains attroupés tels des poules de basse-cour autour des blessés, Oin s'agenouilla auprès de son roi et dénuda précautionneusement son torse, loin d'être intimidé par ses grondements peu amènes. Sa poitrine couverte d'une fine toison sombre se soulevait par à-coups et ses muscles saillants, comme taillés au burin, dans une peau tannée par le feu de la forge et les batailles. De même, Nori et Sif passèrent entre les mains du guérisseur, qui assura à la rôdeuse que le baume donné par Fili il y avait quelques semaines ferait tout à fait disparaître ces affreuses plaies à la longue.

Un peu plus tard, il fut convenu d'un court repos mérité au Carrock avant de descendre vers l'orée de Mirkwood. Tandis que Gandalf profitait de sa méditation pour monter la garde, la Compagnie ronflait avec bonheur et bénéficiant de l'atmosphère fraîche et sombre de l'excavation.  
Réprimant un bâillement, Thorin sortit doucement de son assoupissement et fit face au visage noyé de boucles mêlées de brindilles de Sif. Le coin de sa bouche s'incurva légèrement et le roi en exil constata que malgré ses effrayants cernes elle le veillait comme un enfant malade. Il ne s'en vexa pas cependant, car une image s'imposa aussitôt à lui.

- Djali, dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Les yeux de Sif s'arrondirent de surprise avant qu'un immense sourire ne les fasse pétiller, et Thorin crut revoir la même gamine qu'il avait laissé voilà plus d'un siècle et demi. Mais au lieu de crier et sauter de joie, la fillette avait grandi et poussa vers lui quelque chose qu'elle serrait contre elle depuis un moment.

Son écu de chêne.

- Altesse, fit-elle en inclinant doucement la nuque avant de lui sourire encore.

Et l'espace d'un instant, ils redevinrent le jeune prince et la fille de tisserands, dans une bulle au beau milieu de la grande Foire de Dale.

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de la "première partie" !**

**Allez, vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps et les suggestions pour un éventuel OS sont toujours d'actualité ! Merci de m'avoir encouragé jusqu'ici, vos reviews me font toujours tellement plaisir :)**

**Et enfin le plus important : LA DÉSOLATION DE SMAUG, C'EST DANS UN MOIS LES MECS !**


End file.
